UnDone
by princess-snow510
Summary: Missing parents, check. Secret unknown twin, double-check. A small town filled with vampires, werewolves, witches, & hybrids, triple check. Having those super hot vampires and a real old hybrid fighting for my attention... Eh, someone please murder me. I bet your wondering how I even got into this mess, let me start from the beginning. Hi my name is Erika Gilbert, and I'm a twin!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE POSTING THIS BUT I'M TIRED OF ITT SITTING IN MY LABTOP, SO I SAID WHAT THE HELL...

* * *

><p>CH1: The Other Sister.<p>

"Daddy!" the beautiful four-year-old calls happily as he walks through the front door. Jonathan Gilbert catches his youngest daughter in his arms and spins her around; which sends her in to fits of giggles.

"Hey, princess! How are you?" He laughs happily.

"Much better now!" She beams "I missed you daddy!"

"Hey, John." A seventeen-year-old Isabel steps out of the kitchen with a pleased smile on her face. John sets Erika on her feet before heading over and placing a soft kiss on Isabel's lips.

"Has she been good?" He asks once the kiss is over.

"Of course she has, isn't she always?" She grins.

"Daddy, I made you a picture! Come see!" Erika bounces up and down excitedly as she tugs at her Father's hand.

"Why don't you go and bring it to me princess?" John asks with a smile.

He watches as she races out of the room to retrieve her drawing. She did not know of the conversation that took place before she got back.

"John, this isn't right-" Isabel started

"It's the only way, Isabel. I need at least one of my daughters... I thought you understood?" John asks; irritated by her bringing this up again.

"But I still don't understand how you can choose between them, their identical.

"I love both my daughters but…"

"You love Erika more…"

The look in his eyes confirmed all his feelings.

"When I first held her in the emergency room I…I knew. She was special."

"And so you picked the special twin" Isabel chuckled

"Yep… Elena…she will be fine where she's at, she doesn't need me, not when she has my brother."

There was a pregnant silence before Isabel spoke up again.

"Do you have a picture of our Elena?"

"Yeah" he said pulling out a recent photo of the 4 year old.

"She is so different from Elena... But they look exactly alike. Normally twins have some sort of difference that helps you tell them apart but they have none."

"It's probably because we have never seen them together," John shrugs her examination off and smiles again as Erika returns with her picture.

"Wow princess that's very beautiful."

"Look mommy." Erika says happily also show her mother the picture.

"Yes, I see it's quite lovely." she agreed.

"So mommy, daddy who's Elena?" Erika asked innocently.

They both stiffened.

"Who's who honey?" Isabel asked to make sure she heard her daughter correctly.

"Who is Elena?" she repeated.

"Where did you here that name from?" John asked seriously.

"You." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" he said shocked.

"You just said Elena."

"No I didn't." he said confused. There was just no way that she could have heard them talking about Elena. And yet she knew the name.

"Yes you did silly, I heard you." she giggled and turned to go back inside, "Come on daddy, mommy's gonna make some cake…chocolate is what I think she said."

John watched Isabel's eyes widen in shock.

"Were you really?" he whispered.

"No it was just a stray…I was just thinking about it. But how…"

They instantly looked at each other in fear.

"Oh shit" they said simultaneously while a child's innocent laughter could be heard echoing around the house.

* * *

><p>COMMENTS?<p>

QUESTIONS?

REVIEW, PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP!


	2. Diary passage 1

OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU ALL THAT FOLLOWED FAVORITED AND LEFT REVIEWS FOR THIS FANFIC. I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET ANY REVIEWS OR THAT GOOD STUFF ON THE FIRST DAY BUT YOU GUYS SURELY PROVED ME WRONG.

SO I JUST WANNA SAY THANK-U THANK-U THANK-U

AND WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS

* * *

><p>DEAR DAIRY,<p>

Yesterday, I felt like a part of my soul was ripped out. And what was worse I was driving…I nearly freaking crashed. But then about five minutes later I felt fine. Talk about freaky. I tried to call my dad but he didn't pick up. It's starting to freak me out considering this isn't like dad.

It's been far too long, to long since I've talked to mom as well but she's always been more of a night owl. Anyways dad hasn't called or texted me in two days which is not at all normal. One might say having your mom or dad call or text you every day would be over kill but for our family it's a normal occurrence.

It's like, reassurance…a safety net.

It's how I know that they are ok. Hell even hearing from my god mom Rine would put me at ease. And I can't even remember the last time I've talked to her…

I don't know diary, I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that something terrible has happened to all of them, that they need my help or something.

So me being me, I took the liberty of going through my father's things, he usually keeps a journal to document his thoughts and destinations, on the last few pages there was something about a sacrifice, with ingredients,

1 werewolf,

1 vampire and

1 doppelgänger,

And all I could think is what kinda hell is my dad cooking up.

I know diary, I know what you're thinking why am I not screaming that my dad is crazy for believing in the supernatural, well the truth is…it's true!

All those nasty creatures that go bump in the night are real, and they are out there.

And what could be considered worse is that I hunt them. No I don't just go out and start staking vampires or anything, but I do use my skills to protect myself and my family.

But anyways back to my findings in dad's journal, at the bottom page was an address 2104 Maple St. Mystic Falls V.A.

Again diary I know what you're thinking, don't be stupid don't go towards the supernatural, but again I can take care of myself, Rine taught me how to do that, god I miss that woman, note to self after I find mom and dad I'm going to track down Rine.

So on that note I'm packing up and heading out, hopefully I can track down my family yell at them for not keeping in contact and do a little exploring as well.

Sincerely yours, Erika

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK SO I DON'T REALLY COUNT THIS AS A CHAPTER, ERIKA WILL BE POSTING MORE OF HER OWN DIARY PAGES THROUGHOUT THE STORY, THEY WON'T OVER POWER THE STORY BUT WILL JUST GIVE INSITE TO WHAT REALLY GOING ON INSIDE HER HEAD, IF I DON'T PUT IT IN THE CHAPTER. SO THEY WILL CONTAIN HER RAW EMOTIONS LIKE FEAR, ANGER, HAPPINESS ECT THEY WILL ALSO HAVE FLASH BACKS IN THEM SO PAY CLOSE ATTENTION.**

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE A LITTLE GAME FOR YOU GUYS, WHO KNOWS WHAT SEASON AND EPISODE IS HINTED IN ERIKA'S DIARY. AND LIKE A MATH EQUATION WHAT'S YOUR PROOF?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT?<strong>

**QUESTIONS?**

**PLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWSSS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING!**

**OK SO LOVING THE REVIEW, I HAVE LIKE THE BEST FOLLOWERS ON THIS WEBSITE \(*0*)/**

**SHOUT OUT TO GUEST, YES IT WAS SEASON 2 EP 21 HORRAY! =D**

**NOW STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER THIS FAN FIC IS STARTING FROM SEASON 2 EPISODE 22, JUST SO EVERYONE'S ON THE SAME PAGE.**

**UHHH, CHAPTER 3 IS FINISHED JUST DOING SOME EDITING, SO IT WILL PROBABLY BE UP LATER TODAY, BUT DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU FROM LEAVING REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND SO WITH OUT FUTHER OF MY RAMBLINGS CH2 THE ART OF BLACKMAIL... BUM BUM BUM LOL**

* * *

><p>CH2: The Art of Blackmail<p>

The journey towards the Mystic Falls place couldn't be any more reckless. Three days. It's been three days and my father still hasn't even sent a text to me. My gut telling me something was horribly wrong when, he didn't call back yesterday. My minor worries have escalated to complete paranoia.

I can't place my finger on it but I know without a doubt that going to mystic falls is a bad idea. You know, like in the movies where you're screaming at the pretty blonde girl not to enter the dark empty room because the killers there waiting for her…

Yeah, I'm being that stupid girl right now, even though my brain is screaming at me not to my heart is pushing me.

And apparently controlling my driving as well considering my foot has been permanently raping the gas pedal.

I see the flash of as sign as I go streaking past, welcome to mystic falls and I my stomach started doing flips, I feel like I'm waltzing into my own grave.

I parked my dodge charger into the parking lot of the Mystic Falls apartments. I figured I would definitely need a place to stay after I found my dad. Mystic falls seemed to be a cozy small town where essentially everyone knew everyone.

I walked into the lobby while taking off my burgundy sunglasses and leaving my luggage by the doors.

"Hi good morning," I said cheerily to the young male clerk, behind the desk. He looked a couple of years over than me with carrot red hair and freckles sprinkles across his cheeks.

"Good morning Miss, is there anything I could help you with" he said staring at me in awe.

Yeah I get that a lot, no I'm not like narcissistic but I am aware that I'm pretty. I was wearing a burgundy mini skirt with an brown belt, a fall in love black and white stripped sweater that clung to me like second skin, love tights and black ankle booties.

"Um yes I was wondering, well hoping to find out if you perhaps had any apartment rooms open" I said batting my hazel eyes at him while flipping my long curly brown hair over my shoulder.

"Uh um, I- I would have to see some ID" he stuttered.

I pouted, "Are you sure?" I said leaning on the counter and pinning him with my steely gaze.

"P-pretty sure…y-yeah. I-it's just to make sure no one underage gets hurt."

I slowly reached and cupped his face, and instantly saw every thought that ever came to his mind.

"My my my, such a hypocrite are we." I pulled back and smirked at him while he stared at me with shock and confusion "This is what you're going to do Rodrick, you're going to give me an apartment and then you're going to carry all my luggage up there like a good little valet…"

"Or else what?" He said puffing out his chest, I simply rolled my eyes at him while putting back on my shades and turning and walking towards the elevator.

"Really wouldn't what too, as it's not really my business what you like to do in your spare time but…" I said turning back towards him and flashing him a smirk, "I suppose it would be in the polices best interest if I tell then you've been drugging under aged girls and raping then in your creepy little sex basement…" I stopped "need I go on?"

He like many others stared at me, with unadulterated fear in his eyes.

"H-how did-"

"Did I know your dirty little secret?" I cut in.

He nodded numbly

"Well if I were to tell you, then I would have to kill you…and I really don't feel like getting my hands dirty."

He gulped and then shuddered

"Now" I said pressing the elevator open, "about my room."

* * *

><p><strong>SO MY FAITHFULL READERS WHAT DID WE THINK? BE SURE TO ASKS QUESTIONS AND LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOUR CONFUSED.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<strong>

**CAN YOU TELL ME THE 3 DIFFERENCES BETWEEN ERIKA AND ELENA, AND NO, YOU CAN'T SAY NAME. THE NAME DOES DOESN'T COUNT.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I'M BACK AND WITH AN EVEN LONGER CHAPTER =D.**

** LILSIS321- LOL, YOUR ANWSER TOTALLY MADE MY EVENING**

** GUEST- YEP YOU GOT IT**

**ALRIGHTY THEN LETS HOP RIGHT ON INTO IT CH3: CAUGHT**

* * *

><p>CH3: Caught<p>

We looked at all the open rooms in the apartment; the only one I liked was room 8, it was newly refurbished.

"So this is the one" I said walking around and inspecting the place. "How much is it going to be, and let's try to be reasonable."

"Uh-um, what would be reasonable for you?"

I smirked "Free lodgings."

"I-I can't just give you an apartment for free."

"I know, which is why I'm willing to pay 50 dollars a month." I said simply.

He frowned, "No way, everyone else here pays at least 350, 350 a month is the minimal."

"And while that may be true, I just don't think I should be getting over charged, whilst living under the same roof as a part-time drug dealer and rapist."

He flinched, "Fine 50 it is."

"Great, I just knew we would see eye to eye." I said handing him 100, "This is for this month and next month."

He headed towards the door "Oh and Rodrick," he turned around and looked at me. "Don't forget my bags." I said throwing myself on my couch.

5 minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it and there was Rodrick red faced, and sweating from carrying my entire luggage.

"Oh don't look like that; it's only 5 bags, and 4 of them you could have rolled."

"What the hell do you have in here?"

"Body parts." I said with a serious face.

His face went pale and he dropped my bags.

"It was just a joke, gezz lighten up" I said smirking.

He still looked spooked "I-is that all you n-need of me."

"One last thing, then I won't bother you anymore."

He looked relived, "Yes?"

I walked over to him and looked past him considering he left my door wide open "Well considering there's only two people on this floor, who's my lucky neighbor?"

"Eh, I believe it's a school teacher, yeah a history nut."

"Hmm, does he live alone?"

"Yes."

"Is he hot?"

"…I don't know."

I sighed "What are you good for? Well alright, you can leave."

He let out a breath and headed out the door.

I slowly went through the motions of putting away my clothes, shoes, accessories, all my books I brought with me.

By the time I finished it was after noon.

I decided what better time than now to grab a bite and maybe do some exploring as well.

I glanced at apartment 9; I started walking towards it and stopped myself.

_Something's going on behind that door._

"It's not any of my business" I told myself calmly.

_Oh really since when, how are you going to choose now to not be curious?_

"Because…"

_Cuz what? Cuz you know daddy's not here to save you? _

I narrowed my eyes "shut up"

_Make me. _

"If you don't shut up I'll…"

_You'll what strangle me, ha that's funny._

I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying a smart remark. There was no need to continue the monologue with myself; I would just end up losing…or winning. You get the idea.

I took a deep breath and put my ear to the door. I heard absolutely nothing.

I took a chance and knocked. The door opened by its self.

_Who the hell in their right mind leaves their apartment door open?_

I stepped inside. "Hello?"

"Erika?"

My eyes filled with tears, at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Rine?" I turned and seen my god mother coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Erika what are yo-"

I cut her off with a bear hug. "Rine I missed you so much. Why did you go away for so long?"

"Oh honey" I heard her whispered as she stroked my hair calming me down. "You're a long ways from home, what are you doing here?" she said after a while.

"Looking for dad, for you, hell I would have even settled for finding mom."

"Honey Isabel's-" she stopped tilted her head narrowed her eyes then abruptly pushed me into a nearby closest telling me to Shh.

I watched from behind the door as a cute boy with brown hair walked in.

"Hello Katherine."

"Two days I've been waiting." She said, she was pissed. "I was supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now; he's supposed to be dead."

"We ran into complications…" he said looking away.

"Complications?"

"It doesn't really matter, I just need to find him do you have any idea where he might be?"

Rine grabbed him and pinned him to the wall telling him to Shh.

The door opened

"Klaus, your back." she said

Two men walked in, one blonde and another brunette.

Rine pulled the boy from the wall that she pressed him against, "Look who decided to come for a visit."

The blonde one said with a smirk "You just keep popping up don't you?"

"I need your help…" the boy said "for my brother."

"Well whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tic." He smirked but the brunette behind him couldn't see it. "You see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He said and walked towards Katherine.

My stupid phone took that moment to ring,

**_Why won't you answer me? _**

"Shut up" I said fumbling with my phone.

**_Hello this is your cellphone. What you just think you're not gonna answer me? You keep me in your pocket like some dirty little slut. _**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I said shaking it.

**_Why won't you answer me I'm not gonna ring forever you bastard, and when I'm done ringing that's it you can say goodbye._**

I slammed my phone on the ground, and accidently leaned against the door knob opening the closest door. I of course fell through.

I would have otherwise found this funny if I didn't have 1 pissed god mom, 2 confused vampires and 1 equally pissed hybrid all staring at me.

I gulped; why in the hell did I get that stupid ringtone…oh yeah because it was funny.

"Hi, how's everyone's evening going?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS, QUESTIONS AND THOUGHTS BELOW FOR ME PLEASE.**

**I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND DO WE HAVE ANY SHIPS IN MIND.**

**HOW DO WE FEEL ABOUT KATHRINE AND ERIKA AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**I WANNA KNOW WHAT GUYS THINK, YOUR THOUGHTS FUEL MY WRITING!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE MY CREATIVIATY, IS FLOWING OUT OF ME LIKE RUSHING WATERFALL... LOL**

**OH AND TO CRAZY4OREOS, I L.O.V.E. OREOS! I'M LIKE ON COOKIE MONSTER STAUS WITH THEM LOL.**

**ALRIGHTY THEN, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>CH4: She's Defiantly Not Elena<p>

The blonde man flashed to stand in front of me, but Rine got there first.

He narrowed his blue eyes at her

"Move Katerina."

"Klaus…please don't hurt her."

"Move." he growled out.

She didn't listen. She didn't even move an inch.

I looked up to see the two brunettes looking at her and I with shock and confusion.

_What? Do they find it strange that she's defending me or is there something on my face._

I glanced to look at Rine and Klaus, his face was getting angrier by the second and he had the look of death in his eyes.

"So then you are ready to die then?"

"Rine." I whispered, but I knew they all could hear me. "It's ok, it will be ok."

"No" she said stubbornly.

"But he's kill you."

"I. Don't. Care."

There was a moment of silence; Klaus's eyes went wide at her confession. Then all the vampires in the room turned their eyes on me.

"Well" I said with a sigh "I do care, I'm not going to let you die for me." And then I reached up to her neck and gaze it a quick jerk. Before she could drop to the floor I caught her and brushed the stray hairs off her face.

"Well, I hope you lot are happy, when she wakes up she's gonna kill me." I said pouting and then I laid her on the couch.

I walked in front of Klaus and crossed my arms.

"What did you want to know? Did you want to know why I was in your apartment? Or why I was in your closet, either way. Threating people is not the way to go about it jerk." I said the last part poking him in his chest.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward "Who do you think you are?"

"Bond, James Bond" I said in a serious voice and then started laughing.

Klaus growled and tightened his hand on my wrist.

"Nicklaus." The brunette said "let the girl go"

"Yeah, jerk let me go." I said through clenched teeth his death grip was starting to hurt my wrist

He pushed me towards the brunette boy and I tripped he caught me before I hit the floor but not before my sunglasses fell.

The boy whispered out a shocked "Elena?!"

"Who?" I said to him

"You look like…" he was cut off when someone yanked me back to face them

"God what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up" Klaus growled as his eyes roamed my face. He took a step back still looking at me I thought "I killed you."

I arched an eye brow "Um let's see considering how I just arrived to this town this morning, and add in the fact that I've never seen you before, equals pie over the square root minus the deviant which means the only possible answer is um no" I said feigning innocence.

"Your smart mouth is going to get you killed" he growled

"And your arrogance is going to be the end of you Nic. Klaus." I said with a smirk.

"Well, she is defiantly not Elena; Elena could never be that bold to save her life." the brunette said watching over fight with amusement. He walked to me and kissed my hand I blushed, I mean how could I not, he was slick using that old school charm on me.

"I'm Elijah, what do they call such a fiery beauty like yourself?"

I blushed again and stared into his chocolate eyes. "Erika, Erika Gilbert"

"Well I-" he said before he started screaming, my eyes widened and I jumped back, I ended in the boys arms, we watched as Klaus rammed a dagger in Elijah's heart. I watched him turned gray and veins pop out all over his skin. Klaus told him to shh before dropping his dead body to the floor.

He then flashed over to the boy and I and threw me on the couch, as he pinned the boy to the wall.

"Now what am I going to do with you?"

Rine chose that moment to wake up from her forced slumber, and glared at me.

"You're in big trouble young lady"

"Sorry Rine, but he would have killed you, and as you can see I'm perfectly fine he didn't kill me"

"Yet!" Klaus said towards us and then he rammed a butcher knife in the boy. He screamed.

Rine and I both jumped up, and flanked the boy's sides; she was on his right and I his left.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart…" he said with a smirk.

"The slightest little movement and your dead he continued to taunted him

"Asshole" I hissed

Rine widened her brown eyes at what I said. Then looked back at the guys. I believe she felt something for the younger vampire.

My thoughts were conformed when she said "he's just trying to help his brother."

"The witches said you had a cure, make me a deal. Just give the cure and I'll do whatever you want." The boy said.

I flinched, _oh bad choice of words._

Klaus smirked and ripped the knife out of him; walking towards the kitchen counter and pouring his self some blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'll be any good to me…the way you are now" he mused

"You're just shy of useless." He smirked at me then drank some of the blood.

He walked towards the guy who was still on the floor in pain.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy perk. Always on and off the wagon; for decades when he was off he. Was. Magnificent.

"1917 he went into Monetary and wiped out an entire migrate village. A true rippah."

"Fucking creepy ass stalker." I muttered and I saw the Rine's lip twitch.

The boy looked down and away.

"Sound familiar?" Klaus said smirking as he drank some more blood.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time"

"Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town."

Klaus turned his calculating gaze towards me. "Katerina come here." he held out his hand for her.

She walked towards him and put her hand in his. Then he bit her.

"No!" we both screamed together.

"No, no no," she said shaking her head.

I knew what happened to a vampire when bitten by a werewolf

"No" I said my body shaking with anger no she can't die, I glared at him with tears in my eyes, "You sadistic son of a bitch!" I growled out

He narrowed his eyes at me but bit his wrist and shoved it in her mouth.

I ran to her side and watched as the bite disappeared. My eyes widened his blood was the cure.

"You want your cure, there it is"

"Your blood is the cure" the boy said.

"Gotta love Mother Nature, now let's talk you and I. he said wrapping his arm around the boy and leading him to the kitchen.

I huffed "You and that bitch mother nature are rat bastards" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TEE HEE IVE BEEN AN AWFUL WRITER, I'VE BEEN PICKING FAVORITES OVER MY OTHER STORIES BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT, IM HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS ONE.**

**SIGHS OH WELL...**

* * *

><p><strong>OK TIME FOR ANOTHER LITTLE GAME OF Q &amp; A<strong>

**Q- HOW MANY TIMES HAS ERICKA INSULTED KLAUS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES, LEAVE A LOVLY REVIEW FOR ME!<strong>

**~ VANESSA**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY MY PEEPS I'M BACK, I WAS GOING TO POST THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT BUT FELL ASLEEP**

***SIGHS* OH WELL LOL.**

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE OUT SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS:**

Batgirl22200, Crazy4Oreos, DreamingUntilForever11, GamerGirl818, KlausXElena, LiaBe, Loving-The-Originals, Nati1729, NicaArmstrong, Queen Of Gabb 488, Shannon the Original, VampirePrincess11, ariella411, bravedreamer, chanelle213, cuttiepattotie, hannemonsen, jaberwooky, justjthomp, kaszbrio, larayray132434, nehanarayan12, tzanco, vampiregleek10,winxgirl1997

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THIS FANFICTION \(*0*)/**

**AND SO NOW MOVING ON WITH THE STORY...**

**CHAPTER 5: HOSTAGES BUM BUM BUM LOL**

* * *

><p>CH5: Hostages<p>

Rine sat lazily in a chair while I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her neck.

Klaus and the boy occasionally gazing at the two of us. We must have been a sight to behold.

Essentially if we were to walk outside people would gush and peg us as twins, which I guess to people that don't deal with the supernatural, we are

Katherine and I were practically identical, except for our eyes mine being an eerie hazel and hers being a smoldering brown. We had the same curly milk chocolate brown hair, mine stopping just a little bit past my waist.

If people cared to look a bit harder they would notice I was a bit curvier and a little bit shorter than her, granted I always wore heels so I guess that's not as easy to point out. But yes I'm curvier, hey don't judge, I am human after all, I love stuffing my face with yummy foods. I can confess food is definitely the way to this girl's heart!

We both watched with keen interest as Klaus cut his wrist and let his blood drain into a glass bottle.

"There it is" he said inspecting the bottle. "You wanna save your brother. How about a decade long benda" he said smirking at it.

I felt Rine tense under me and I rubbed her shoulders.

The boy looked between Klaus and the bottle of blood seemingly contemplating his choices.

Klaus looked at him with I serious expression. "You know, I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." He said sternly

Klaus looked away, "Well that's too bad, you would have made a hell of a wingman."

Frowned as I watched him start to pour his blood down the drain.

"Wait" he said

Klaus smirked and stopped pouring the blood. "Now that's more like it."

"I want you to join me for a drink" he said then slid a blood bag towards the boy.

Rine and I both sat up straighter and watched with anticipation

The boy took a sip of the blood.

"Finish it." Klaus said seriously.

The boy stared at him "All of it."

The boy glared at Klaus.

"You do everything I say and I'll save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus said simply, there wasn't any room for discussion.

We watched as he drank the blood.

He made it look like he was swallowing rat poison.

Klaus smirked and slid him another bag of bag. "Again."

The boy closed his eyes and drank the blood.

} 6 blood bags later {

Rine and I are both sitting on the chair with our legs crossed wearing different facial expressions

Rine, looked worried, no more like scared for the young vampire that was savagely feeding from the blood bags, while I well I'm not gonna say I didn't pity him, but I was very curious, his control, his self-restraint that probably took years and years to build up was rapidly crumbling with every blood bag Klaus gave him.

Sued me for being interested on how many bags it would take to unleash the beast that was caged up inside of him.

Apparently I wasn't the only one

"Very cooperative." Klaus smirked looking down at the boy on the floor, the empty bags were scattered around him and there were blood stains on the floor.

"It's almost as if you're enjoying it." he said walking in front of him.

The boy's mouth was covered in blood as he stared at Klaus.

"No more" he said, thought it sounded like he was whizzing like he had asthma or something. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal"

"It's your choice Stefan, you could either remain here living your life in mystic falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and save your brother's life."

The boy called Stefan snatched the blood bag out of Klaus's hands, though I knew I was just him wanting more blood then answering Klaus's question.

He tore the cap off and spit it across the room, and started to chew down once again.

"That's the spirit." Klaus smirked as Stefan continued to eat.

He turned to look at us. "Sweetheart" he said walking towards us. He stopped in front of rine and this time it was my turn to tense up.

With the bottle of blood in his hands he grabbed her by her neck and compelled her.

"Take this over to Damon, and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" she said

At the same time Stefan said "no."

"Yes." Klaus said looking at her like she was a slow child.

She looked at me, "what about Erika?"

Klaus looked at me, taking in my pissed expression.

"What's the matter love?" he asked curiously.

"Get your filthy claws from around her neck or else I'll find something to tear them off with" I hissed

Klaus glared at me and then laughed, "ah sorry sweetheart but this one is staying with me, I'm afraid I can't let this one go."

"But…"

Klaus growled at her and she looked at defiantly.

"Rine…" I said getting her attention

"Go, its ok I'll be fine. If he thinks that I'm some type of push over he will surely find out how wrong he is" I said staring at her. "You know very well that I can take care of myself"

"But…" she started again

I got up and I gave her a hug. "Go, I'll see you soon" I said leaning back "we're connected one way or another and we always end up finding each other." I said flashing a reassuring smile.

She returned my smile right, "see you twin." She kissed my cheek and in a flash she was gone.

I turned with my arms crossed glared at Klaus and then sat on a chair closest to Stefan.

Stefan looked distraught.

"She'll never take it to him."

I shook my head and Klaus shrugged with a smirk. He didn't care. He probably wanted his brother to die.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," I said getting a paper towel and wetting it.

I glanced at Klaus, "You're such an asshole."

I turned to Stefan who looked like he was about to cry.

"Shh" I said tilting up his chin and wiping the blood off his face. "Rine will take the blood to your brother. She's not as cruel as she seems." I said flashing him a smile.

Stefan and I stared at each other for a while and we probably would have continued if grumpy old Klaus hadn't growled and yanked me up next to him.

"What in the hell Klaus?" I hissed, if he yanked me anymore I was sure my bones would dislocate.

"Come on love, we must be on our way." He threw me over his shoulder and the last thing I remember was him mumbling something to Stefan before I felt something like pressure on my neck.

All was black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES, THAT WRAPS UP SEASON TWO.**

**I'VE ALREADY STARTED WRITING SEASON 3, LOL IM TOTALLY EXCITED! SEASON 3 WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE SEASON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Q &amp; A<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO THE ANWSER TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS 6. ERIKA INSULTED KLAUS 6 TIMES LOL.<strong>

**IN CASE SO OF YOU HAVEN'T KNOTICED SHE CAN BE QUITE IMPULSIVE, AND MOST OF THE TIME YES SHE WILL SAY WHATEVR IS ON HER MIND.**

** LOVING-THE-ORIGINALS- ERIKA IS IN EVERY SHAPE AND FORM, A DADDY'S GIRL, SO WHEN SHE DOES FIND OUT ABOUT NOT ONLY ONE BUT BOTH OF HER PARENTS ARE DEAD...WELL LETS JUST SAAY ELENA BETTER WATCH HER BACK LOL.**

** FOLLOWERS OF THIS FANFICTION- YES IN SEASON 3 WE ARE GOING TO SEE SOME STEFAN/ERIKA AND MAYBE EVEN SOME KLAUS/ERIKA LOL MESSAGE ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTEST<strong>

**OK GUYS, I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU, ERIKA'S GOING TO NEED A BFF.**

**THEY CAN BE MALE OR FEMALE, IDK, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE TO BE HUMAN, BUT SHE DEFINATLY GONNA NEED SOMEONE THERE FOR HER CONSIDERING KATHERINE CAN'T BE THERE ALL THE TIME.**

**SO I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOU GUYS.**

**RULES: **

**1: NO COPYING EACH OTHER, I WANT EACH CHARACTER TO BE UNIQUE.**

**2: I WOULD LIKE A LITTLE PROFILING ON THE CHARACTER, NAME, AGE, WHERE THERE FROM ETC.**

** 3: NAME THEM, I PERFER A NAME WITH MEANING FOR EXAMPLE: ERIKA MEANS HONORABLE RULER/ ETERNAL RULER**

**4: POST CHARACTER/S IN REVIEW BOX. OR MESSAGE ME IDC.**

**OK SO THOSE ARE THE RULES, SINCE I'VE BEEN GETTING SOME NOT SO NICE MESSAGES ABOUT ANXIOUS FANS WANTING AN UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORIES, I WON'T BE UPDATE THIS ONE TILL THE 17TH. SO YOU GUYS HAVE UNTILL NEXT FRIDAY, I'LL POST WHO THE WINNER IS WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS DO THIS LITTLE CONTEST... GOOD LUCK!**


	7. AN

**OK SO THIS ISN'T ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**ND BEFORE I SAY THIS I'M GONNA SAY SORRY TO MY FAITHFULL READERS FOR EVEN HAVING TO READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE,**

**BUT SEEING HOW SOME REALLY BORED JACKASS KEEPS REVIEWING AND KEEPS WRITING STUPID COMMENTS ABOUT ME I FEEL THE NEED TO FINALLY SAY SOMETHING BACK.**

**SO TO THE OBNOXIUS JERK THAT, OBVIOULY HAS TOO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS AND NOT ENOUGH SOCIAL LIFE.**

**STOP!.**

**I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY THAT HAS SOOO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS THAT THEY WOULD CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIW STORIES THEY DON'T LIKE.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES...IF YOU THINK THEIR STUPID, THAT THE SUCK, THAT IT HAS NO PLOT ETC. STOP READING THEM. LIKE YOU LOOK STUPID.**

**YOU KEEP SAYING MY STAORIES ARE BAD, THEIR THIS AND THEIR THAT YADD YADDA YADDA, BUT YOU KEEP REVIEWING. I MEAN REALLY?**

**GET A LIFE AND LEAVE MINE ALONE!**

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY AND I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, BUT LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO. I SWEAR IT'S PEOPLE LIKE THEM THAT MAKE LIFE UNBARABLE!<strong>

***SIGHS* THAT CONCLUDES MY RANT.**


	8. Diary passage 2

**HEY GUYS FEELS SO GREAT TO BE BACK! I MISSED THIS, **

**OK WHERE TO BEGIN, WELL SO IN CASE I DIDN'T MENTION IT IN OTHER CHAPTER, WE ARE NOW ENTERING SEASON 3 yaayyy!**

**AND SO WITH THAT BEING SAID I THOUGHT IT ONLY FAIR TO START OFF WITH A DIARY PAGE FROM ERIKA.**

**- AND ALSO LIKE I SAID I DON'T REALLY CONSIDER THIS LIKE A REAL CHAPPTER SO THE REAL CHAPTER 6 WILL BE POSTED IN A COUPLE OF HOURS.**

**- AND I WILL ALSO ANNOUCE THE WINNERS OF THE CHARACTER CONTEST!**

**- AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ENCOURGING WORDS! IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

* * *

><p>Dear diary<p>

Months of traveling up and down the East Coast with jack ass Klaus and rippah Stefan have been the most pain in the ass experience in my entire life.

I swear if I had a choice in my companions, I would rather be with a group of serial killers, though I guess there isn't much difference between them and two vampires.

Klaus the sick and twisted bastard had even made me sit and watch them feed on people. Klaus's feeding didn't bother me…Stefan on the other hand.

Watching him drain people dry was very uncomfortable. He was like a completely different person.

Wanna visual? Watch animal planets sharkfest….need I go on?

He's losing control and his humanity is blurred with each kill.

But no worries, to Klaus's infuriation I'm always there giving him soothing words of reassurance, and of course a napkin to wipe his handsome bloody face.

But I suppose the most pain in the ass part of this trip is the ungrateful dog himself, Klaus. Him and his lame ass attempts to charm me.

He's always trying to buy me something. Material things. Diamonds, jewels, fancy things etc.

I mean who the hell did he think I was? Some shallow and artificial groupie?

And, AND that jackass is a freaking control freak!

He threw away my iphone at the start of our trip, so I couldn't call Rine and see if she was ok, and I couldn't check my messages to see if dad or mom has contacted me. God, Ty and Jack are going to kill me. I feel it's only a matter of time before either Ty tracks me down, or before Jack locates me…either way I fear for Klaus when they find me….

And if that's not enough he rarely lets me go anywhere by myself. I mean geez I could barely get away with going to the bathroom by myself.

When he unfortunately looks at me, and he does that often. I don't get butterflies or melt at the sight of his little puppy dog eyes. I just want to carve those pretty blue eyes out with a pointy object.

*sighs* Although…I could just also be feeling this way because that bitch Mother Nature has 'blessed me' with my monthly cycle.

Eh… we'll see in six more days.

…..

Oh great the devil himself is calling me once more, ya know I'm happy that Stefan thought to get me this journal, or else I would have been probably been dead for trying to smother Klaus in his sleep or something.

*sighs*

Diary, this is going to be one long ass summer.

Unfortunately here, Erika

* * *

><p><strong>Q &amp; A<strong>

**-ERIKA/KLAUS LOVERS, AS MUCH AS I LOVE KLAUS, I'M SOOO NOT GOING TO MAKE IT EASY FOR HER TO LIKE HIM. I MEAN AFTER ALL HE DID KIDNAP HER AND IS HOLDING HER HOSTAGE. AND NOT TO MENTION WHAT HE DID TO RINE.**

**-ERIKA/RINE LOVERS, ERIKA AND RINE'S RELATIONSHIP, MOTHER/DAUGHTER, SISTER/SISTER AND BESTIES, THATS HOW THEY WORK, THATS THE RELATIONSHIP YOU WILL SEE WITH THEM. NO FEM-SLASH SORRY.**

**-ERIKA/STEFAN LOVERS, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! ( SMIRKS EVILLY MWAHH MWAHH MWAHHHHH!)**

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO!<strong>

**COMMENTS ?**

**QUETIONS?**


	9. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 IS HERE AT LAST!**

**- K, SO I'M JUST GONNA SAY ALL THAT OTHER STUFF AT THE END, SO YOU GUYS CAN READ IN PEACE LOL**

* * *

><p>CH6: Push<p>

I was walking around a clothing store. We had recently arrived in Tennessee on a tip from one of Klaus's many contacts.

Klaus and Stefan were interrogating a man outside the store.

I was looking for some clothes since a certain psychopathic hybrid kidnapped me and didn't bother to grab me some clothes.

I had an arm full off dresses, jeans, skirts and tops as I walked towards the fitting room.

"Oh miss," the lady said stopping me. "You can only take 7 items into the fitting rooms at one time."

I was about to answer 'ok' when Klaus and Stefan appeared by my sides.

Klaus glared at the woman "is there a problem?"

My eyes widen. "No nope there's no problem so just shoo"

He walked to the woman and compelled her to go away.

I glared at him "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He narrowed his eyes in return, "she was being disrespectful."

"She was doing her job, God you can't just control everyone!" I hissed then I threw my hands up in frustration when he arched an eyebrow. "Just, just leave us humans alone!" I said storming into the fitting room.

I had made a decent pile of yes's when I tried on this red peplum dress with black lace across the chest.

I looked sexy, way too sexy to be with two killers, I wasn't trying to be vampire bait.

I went to unzip it but couldn't.

"Oh shit" I mumbled under my breath

"Are you having some troubles? I heard Stefan ask from behind the door.

"No" I said quickly

"Liar" he chuckled

I glared at the door willing the zipper to zip up

He sounded really concerned

"Well I-um" I said opening the door and peaking outside. Stefan was a sight to behold; his black V-neck t-shirt clung to his body and…

I shook myself from my stupor and glanced at his face, he was wearing a smirk. Damn he caught me ogling him.

"Like what you see" he said smirking.

I wouldn't let him get to me though. I arched an eyebrow, "eh I've seen better" I said opening the door the my room all the way.

He scoffed and followed me in

"So."

"So…what?"

"Well first what do you think of this dress" I said twirling for him.

"It's sexy." He said huskily.

I frowned and stopped twirling and stared into his eyes as he looked at me. his eyes had darkened.

"Damn I knew it, oh well…"

"What? What's with the frowny face?"

"It's nothing" I said reaching for the zipper. I tugged it but it continued to resist me.

I sighed then straighten my back. "Can you undo the buttons on my dress?" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized how forward it sounded.

Stefan brushed my hair aside and at an agonizingly slow speed, popped the pearl-like buttons out of the holes, one by one revealing the skin right down to my bra strap.

I watched him in the mirror as he fought with his inner beast. He was trying his hardest to be a gentleman.

I cleared my throat and stared at him over my shoulder; I licked my upper lip and watched as his eyes watched the movement. But something inside of me wanted to see how far I could push him, I wanted, well I'm not even sure what I wanted, but before I knew it the next words fell from my lips…

"Can you?"

He went to move away but I grabbed his hand and placed it at the top of my dress.

He grabbed the material with both hands and pulled down, fingers deliberately skimming along skin.

We stood staring at each other.

Stefan traced the band of my black lace bra with a finger.

"You want me to take this off, too?"

Before I could answer I heard a menacing growl.

"Touch her again and I'll rip out your intestines and shove them down your throat..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO A FEW TTHINGS TO COVER<strong>

**- THE WINNERS OF THE CHARACTER CHALLENGE, AND YES WINNERS IT WAS A TIE I COULD CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM.**

**FLAME-PRINCESS33****&****CRAZY4OREOS**

**SO I TOOK THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU GUYS GAVE ME, AND TWEEKED THEM IF THATS OK WITH YOU GUYS. I STRIVE TO MAKE MY STORIES UNIQUE SO THATS THE REASON WHY I DID IT, NOT CAUSE I'M HATING ON YOUR MAD SKILLZOR ANYTHING LOL**

**OK SO NOW INTRODUCING OUR LOVLY NEW CAST MEMBERS: **

**JACQUELINE BELLAMY **

**TYRA MUERTE **

**I'LL BE POSTING A POLYVORE COLLECTION FOR THIS STORY ON MY PAGE, IT WILL HAVE CHARACTER PROFILING, PAIRING AND EVEN SNEAK PEAKS INTO FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>TEST - WHAT DO THEIR NAMES MEAN? AND WITH NAMES LIKE THAT WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY ARE?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW THAT THATS COVERED, WHAT DID WE THINK OF THAT STEFANERIKA MOMENT?**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ERIKA'S RESPONSE WOULD HAVE BEEN?**

**YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO**

**DROP THOSE QUESTIONS AND ANWSERS IN MY LIL REVIEW BOX, IF I HAVE ENOUGH, I'LL POST CH7 TOMMARROW!**


	10. Chapter 7

**ALRIGHT MY LOVELIES, I'M BACK AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER TOO!**

**Crazy4Oreos- YES YOU ARE CORRECT! I TOTALLY GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL PACKAGE OF DOUBLE STUFFED OREOS FOR YOUR HARD WORK LOL**

**Jacqueline – To Protect **

**Bellamy – Handsome/ Fine Friend**

**Tyra – One Who Does Battle**

**Muerte – Death**

**AND SO WITH THAT BEING SAID, THEIR NAMES ALSO PLAY INTO THEIR PERSONALITIES…**

**I KNOW I DON'T SAY THIS ENOUGH, BUT PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SPELLING ERRORS YOU MIGHT COME ACROSS!**

* * *

><p>CH7: Punishments and Plans<p>

_Klaus glared at Stefan as he smirked and left the fitting room in mock surrender._

_"While you're throwing out threats, I was just doing as she asked." Stefan said after sending me a wink started whistling and walked out of the store._

_I stared at him half a second before Klaus had me pinned against the wall with one hand holding my arms and his knee wedged between my legs._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing with him?"_

_My eyes grew bright, he was jealous. Maybe I was playing with the wrong person, maybe I should play with Klaus… "Nothing, just trying to satisfy…"_

_"Satisfy what?..." he growled out pressing against me. I felt my heart beat a mile a minute as he stared down at me. He grabbed my face tilting it up, as his cold blue eyes bore into my molten hazel ones._

_I pushed my head up our eyes never breaking contact. My lips were brushing against his softly when I answered._

_"…My curiosity." Then I leaned back and laughed at his dazed expression. "Don't tell me you actually thought I was going to kiss you" I said wiping the tears that escaped my eyes._

_The look on his face, told me the answer to his question and I laughed again._

_His eyes flashed amber as he slammed my head back into the wall. You will be punished for your indiscretions. He all but snarled at me._

_I kept my face blank I knew it wouldn't serve my purpose to rile him up further by smirking at him, he growled in my face one more time before flashing out of the dressing room._

I was pissed thinking back to what happened earlier. Not only had Klaus the original cock block, threatened Stefan, he also deemed my actions punishable.

He had put me on punishment. Yep, that's right, I'm grounded.

I sat in the car fuming as I watched them both walk up to a house. I knew for a fact that they were going to kill the two women inside…it's what they've been doing all summer. It was quite frankly getting old.

I dozed off for a second and found myself face to face with Jack. And Jack was seething.

"Bitch! What the fuck?" She started waving her arms around, and then bear hugging me.

"Hello to you too" I said smiling stepping back.

"You care to explain why your short ass wasn't in the crap whole Mystic Falls when I came to visit? You totally sent Ty off the freaking deep end. All Ty kept saying was she was she smelled foul play. And some type of genetic malfunction and some other weird ass shit about aliens with talking dancing tigers with glowing eyes…"

We stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"But forreals E, our girl was freaking out. I thought she was going to go in a frenzy and shift right there in the open."

"I'm sorry ok, but technically I was kidnapped. Klaus, that asswhole threw me over his shoulder and knocked me out." I debrief her on my summer so far.

"Seems like you could use some fun…" she mused.

"I could so go for some fun time"

Jack smirked "Give me your hand."

I gave her my hand and she pulled a dagger from her pocket. She cut my palm and I didn't even flinch.

She started mumbling some words in French and her eyes darkened.

"There" she said smirking, "Now I can track you too we'll meet you in the next town over, believe it called Tulley…me and Ty will be here asap babe."

"Thanks, cause there was no way in hell that Klaus would have let me call you guys"

"Well maybe if you'd stop being so mean to him…maybe flash'em one good time…"

"And I'm done with this conversation; tell Ty I miss her face." I said smirking

"Will do," was the last thing I heard her say before I woke up.

I woke up with perfect timing; Klaus was walking towards the car. I resumed my irritated state.

"Stefan will be back shortly. You're still upset?"

"Well unlike you, I don't like watching Stefan go all ripper, and to answer your question yes" I replied, imitating his accent when I said 'ripper.'

"It's in his nature. He shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's fascinating to watch."

"You were the kind of kid who weighed down poor little kittens and tossed them into rivers, to watch them drown huh?"

"You think I'm so terrible, Erika. If you got to know me, you'd think differently"

I looked at him, then let out a dry chuckle. "I bet tons of girls are charmed by that accent."

He smirked. "I've found it useful over the centuries."

"Well let's just get this off the table. It has no effect on me. I don't want to get to know you. Eventually, you'll see the error of your ways and let me go."

"I doubt that. Why would I let go of such a beautiful companion?"

"Because I will be extremely exasperating until you do"

Stefan entered the car, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Klaus had also made it clear that Stefan was to wipe away any evidence of his meal, because of my tendencies to wanting to touch and clean his face.

"So where are we headed to next?" Stefan asked

"Tulley." Klaus said.

"Well then let's get a move on then, Tulley waits for no one!" hinting to my true excitement.

Klaus and Stefan turned towards the back and looked at me in confusion

"What? Quite staring at me dog breath and drive. God!" I huffed throwing my hands in the air.

Stefan smirked and Klaus growled and started driving.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?<strong>

**REACTIONS? TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVED WHAT YOU HATED.**

**QUESTIONS!- **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK, OF ERIKA AND JACK'S MOMENT? **

**HER FRIENDS ARE COMING TO GIVE HER A JAIL FREE PASS... **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY MEET KLAUS AND STEFAN? **

**HOW DO YOU THINK KLAUS AND STEFAN ARE GOING TO REACT TO THEM?**

* * *

><p><strong>YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO<strong>

**DROP THOSE QUESTIONS, ANWSERS and REVIEWS IN MY LIL REVIEW BOX THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!...**

** ON A SIDE NOTE, DO I HAVE SOME ONE-PIECE FANS OUT THERE? IF SO CHECK OUT MY FIRST ONE-PIECE FANFIC, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Alrite guys I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I'm super excited, I mean 66 reviews and only 7 chapters? ten if you count her diary pages... but still holy ramen chicken noodle diet. I'm feeling like the happiest little writer in the frickin universe! And for that and extra long chapter awaits you guys! :)**

**thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing my fanfiction !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8. Her Besties<p>

We spent the next few hours driving to Tulley, a town close to the border.

By the time they arrived at a bar named Southern Comfort, it was the next morning.

"Klaus…."

He looked at me.

"Can I…I need to do something." Screw asking him. I was a human being Damnit and not to mention a lady…well sometimes… And we had needs.

"And what pray tell do you need to do?"

"I need to take a shower, change clothes um eat; you know normal human things."

"What's wrong with what you have on? You don't smell bad to me."

"Well besides the fact it's a new day and I smell bad to me, on Wednesdays I wear pink…"

He stared at me not getting it. "Ok, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Look at what I'm wearing moron, does it look like I'm wearing pink? No. On Wednesdays I have to wear pink."

"Says who?"

"Says me… it's a rule my friends and I follow."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because, I have severe case of OCD. Because I'm a woman and I maybe I like the color. Because it will help calm my frazzled nerves, because I will inflict danger upon your person if you don't and trust me when I said I have a very sadistic imagination when I have incentive.

"Fine" he said huffing. And I smirked "you have 10 minutes" he said and I gave him a 'bitch please!' look.

"I'm taking an hour" I said walking away from the bar across the street was a motel. They would have decent showers at least.

"I don't understand why you must take an hour long shower twice a day."

I turned towards Stefan who had walked with me. "Is he forreal?"

Stefan shrugged.

"The answer is simple really…"

"And what is that love"

"I'm a woman you idiot" I said before disappearing behind the motel doors

After I finished my shower, I went through my motions of getting dressed, extra slowly just to piss Klaus off. I put on some skin tight skinny jeans, pink and white pumps, a white long sleeve button up blouse and a pink blazer that matched my shoes. I hid my hazel eyes behind pink shades. I left the motel feeling the excitement of today's unknown adventures like a child on charismas morning as I entered the bar.

I quickly found out that Stefan compelled the people inside to ignore us and whatever happened to Ray Sutton, the werewolf that Klaus had been searching for this entire time. Klaus placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I have a special job for you love" he said as I walked up to them.

"Leave and never come back? Consider it done." I said smirking.

"When Ray arrives, sit at the bar and chat him up a bit. Distract him" he said ignoring my comment.

"What makes you so sure that he'll want to talk to me?"

"Don't be modest. Who wouldn't want to be around someone as lovely as you?" he said his eyes raking over me.

A young guy in his twenties entered the bar. One of the men greeted him, calling him Ray. He sat at the bar, ordering a beer. I took the seat next to him and asked for an adios

"What do you mean you don't know how to make one? What are you new?" The bartender nodded and I sighed "fine can I get a very very strong vodka cherry cocktail." The bartender handed me my drink.

I saw Ray looking me up and down from the corner of my shades.

I turned and smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Erika"

"Ray. I've never seen you here before"

"Just passing through."

"Sure you can handle that drink?"

"Honey you'd be surprised at all the things I can handle" I said, flirtatiously and taking off my shades.

I knew Klaus was listening to our conversation. I noticed him glare slightly and formed another plan in my head to annoy him.

As I talked with Ray, I flirted, batting my eyelashes and giggling. I took the stem off of the cherry in my drink, teasing that we made out with the stem in our mouth we could tie it into a double knot.

"Do you wanna try?" I said leaning into him.

"y-yeah" he said practically drooling, when I ran I fingers through his hair.

Klaus interrupted our conversation. He told Ray about our long trip to find him, traveling from Florida to Tennessee. When Ray attempted to leave, Klaus stopped him, mentioning how werewolves were very rare. Stefan stood on the other side of him, keeping Ray trapped by the bar.

"Vampires"

"Swifty swift, Ray"

"What the fuck does that even mean?" I heard two familiar voices ask. One in irritation and the other in confusion.

I jumped out of my seat and sprinted so fast even Klaus or Stefan couldn't stop me.

"Jack! Ty!" I said jumping both of them at the same time.

"Aw missed you too babe." Jacqueline chuckled.

"I missed you more though" Tyra said embracing me.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and we would have continued our conversation had a certain hybrid not interrupted by snatching me away…which was a very bad idea.

"You need to put me down…" I said to Klaus warning in my voice. I never took my eyes off Tyra.

I watched as she blinked twice. Looked at her empty her empty arms from where I was to where I currently am, which was in Klaus's arms against my will. Her scowl getting deeper by the seconds.

Klaus wasn't paying attention instead laughed at my little whispered warning.

I had just a split second to dive out of the way before a giant black wolf tackled Klaus behind the bar counter.

There was snarling, clawing, scratching and biting. Finally a whimper. Jack and I hopped over the counter to see two wolves a black one and a sandy blonde one. They were both bleeding but Tyra was limping slightly.

Even though they both appeared to be hurt they still continued to growl at each other.

"Tyra stop!" I yelled at her. She didn't even look my way. Instead she seemed to growl louder.

I looked to Klaus, fear apparent in my hazel eyes. If he wanted too he could kill her.

"Klaus…"I said and his ears twitched. He never took his eyes off my friend but I knew he was listening.

"Don't do this. You came here for a different reason. Not this. So please… Don't do this."

I watched as he gave out a final growl before padding away.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I glared at her as she shifted back adjusting her clothing. Her and jack were both wearing pink right along with me. Tyra was wearing white shorts, a dressy pink tank and pink heels while Jacqueline was wearing a black skirt with black and hot pink booties with a hot pink rock and roll sweater. They both looked so cute. I would have commented on their choice of wardrobe if I wasn't so mad at the moment.

"What the fuck!" I hissed at her.

"No, don't what the fuck me, that bastard had it coming. He kidnapped you, held you hostage, and snatched you from us. You told him to release you he didn't; I was well in my rights to take a chuck out of his stupid British ass. She snapped her bright blue eyes still had the black around them. She was still pissed. Probably more so because I interfered.

"Why the fuck are you defending him huh? Don't tell me you've contracted Stockholm syndrome!" she growled out.

I scoffed "I trust Klaus as far as I can throw him."

They both snickered they were probably having a flashback of our schools softball tryouts…let's just leave it at I didn't make the cut.

"He was going to kill you. I know it. I seen it in his eyes." I said.

"He still can…." Jacqueline added with a smirk.

I glared at jack and she held her hands in mock surrender. While Tyra shrugged.

"How do you think I would have felt if he decided to do that huh?"

She thought for a moment, "it had better have made you pissed and thirsty for vengeances." she said seriously before her lips curved into a smile.

I pouted crossing my arms turning my back from her

"Oh come on E," she sighed.

I didn't budge

"Alright fine…I'm sorry"

"And?" I said turning towards her.

"And what? I already said I was sorry" she said her and Jacqueline walking to the bar and sitting down.

"And promise me you won't do that again."

"….eh no can do"

"Why not?"

"You know I don't make promises I don't intend to keep. That's just not me, so don't ask me too. Quite frankly I really don't see why I have to apologize for doing what comes natural to me. You guys are my best friends…my family…in wolf terms my pack. It's only natural for me to want to protect you against threats." She said casually while ordering a shot of vodka.

I opened my mouth to say something snappy when my eye met Jacqueline's.

She gave me a look and the message was clear as day. I had lost this agreement; there was no need to try to keep pushing it.

I sat in my seat with a roll of my eyes. I hated losing. We all did. Tyra, Jack and I had competitive streaks like no other person known to man. But I suppose I could let her win this round after all they did come all this way to save lil ole me.

As we finished our telepathic conversation I noticed that Klaus had continued on with his objective. Which was watching as Stefan tortured poor Ray.

"That looks like fun, don't chu think?" Jack said her eyes watching as Stefan threw another wolvesbane laced dart this time in Ray's throat. We all watched entertained as he screamed in pain.

"You think he'd let us have a round?"

I scoffed.

And Tyra shook her head. "Probably not."

We all sighed, none of us did bored well, and when we got too bored…trouble soon followed…

"Hey" Tyra said "what's the deal with all these people?"

"They're under compulsion" jack and I said together.

But what kind, where's the loop hole Tyra asked us.

"Well technically they are under compulsion to ignore any thing that has to do with ray over there" I said

"…so then the compulsion doesn't apply to us then" Jack said and a smile made its way to her face.

I frowned "No…"

Jack smirked and a glint entered her eyes. "Wanna do something crazy?

Tyra and I shared a look before nodding dark glints entering our eyes as well.

"Come closer and listen. E I'm gonna need your talents for this one…"

We scooted closer and waited for her to start speaking. But instead Jack started signing. I guess she didn't want the hybrid and vamp that was no doubt listening to our conversation to know what we were about to do.

I watched with a smirk as she signed what we were about to do. This was going to be fun.

We all walked over towards Klaus Stefan and ray.

The three males looked up at us waiting to hear what we wanted.

I went up to Klaus; he had a glass of whiskey next to him. I took his glass and stared into his eyes as I started drinking it.

"By all means love enjoy yourself" he said with a chuckle.

"Enjoy myself?" I said with a smirk "hmm I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He looked like he was about to make a comment but was interrupted.

"Please please help me" Ray begged me.

I looked at him with saddened eyes. My eyes shifted to Jack who was eye raping Stefan. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

I looked at Tyra as she picked up a dart twirling it before throwing it at Ray.

He screamed as it hit him in his throat.

"You are quite the pitiful wolf" she said straight faced. She picked up several more darts.

"Begging." she scoffed in disgust and threw a dart

"Have you no sense of pride…" another dart

"No honor left" another dart.

"You are no doubt as shameful as your worthless pack and for that alone you all should be hunted down…" another dart

"So where is it Ray, tell us, since clearly you are pride less, just tell us before we have to do some serious damage to that grain of rice sized brain of yours." She continued to taunt him.

He snarled "Screw you! You fucking bitch."

It became silent.

"Stefan" was all I said and he flashed and quickly grabbed both female's arms as they attempted to kill Ray with their bare hands.

My eyes were unreadable as I walked up to Ray.

He glared at me. "What do you want? To torture like your sadistic friends."

I sighed "I don't want you to get hurt. Please forgive my friend, she does reckless things when bored, but calling her names was uncalled for. Don't you want to be free Ray? I said with a sigh. I was so over this.

He stared at me.

"Look at all these people, all your friends…they are your friends right?"

He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all I didn't even need to read his mind.

"Didn't worry I won't let anyone lay a finger on them." I said softly when a hint of panic flashed through his eyes. "All you need to do is tell us where you pack is."

He stared at me before looking down.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm disappointed in you Ray" I said sighing. "Well now that I no longer feel guilty about playing peacemaking, I will take pleasure in breaking you." I said darkly.

"Jacqueline…"

"Already on it babe she said before grabbing Tyra and making her way towards the people.

I felt all three of their gazes as I slowly peeled off my pink blazer "are you sure you still don't want to reconsider?"

I was met with silence. I nodded my head "I see, very well." I popped the first to buttons of my blouse drawing their attention to my slight cleavage.

"What are you doing?" Klaus growled out

I turned to him with a smirk as I rolled my sleeves up to my elbow.

"I'm gonna break him in like a new pair of heels, and when I'm done you'll have your wolf pack but you have to swear that after I help you, you'll let my friends accompany us and won't try to kill them ..or have Stefan do it either."

He narrowed his eyes "what are you gonna do?"

I smirked my eyes foreshadowing the death of many behind my shades. "It's a secret. Do we have a deal?"

Klaus stared at me, then shrugged with a smirk, "sure, go ahead. Break him if you think you can."

"Oh I know I can."

Jacqueline and Tyra returned with an iPod and a microphone.

"Whenever you're ready" jack said with a dark glint in her eyes

"Knockém dead" Tyra added with a smirk.

"Make sure you hold them, I don't want them getting hurt"

_Are you sure it's just because you don't have a soft spot for the vamp and hybrid, I could see you why you would, they're both yummy!_ I heard jacks thoughts flow into my head and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I just don't want my new toys to be broken just yet" I said walking away from them.

I heard them snicker in reply.

I walked over to the other side and climbed on top of the bar counter immediately catching all the eyes in the bar. I slowly removed my shades and looked over my audience.

"You wish to stand alone Mr. Sutton… I said towards ray who was watching my along with everyone else in the bar.

"And so you will…." I said coldly eyes closed.

I let my instincts take over, my body swayed to the beat as the song Jacqueline picked echoed through the bar.

My eyes snapped open and landed on the poor unsuspected group as the lyrics flowed from my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys let me know what going through your minds because I'm pretty sure you have questions.<strong>

**so ask away my loves I promise I won't bite-**

**Tyra - But I will, Now I know you lot have questions about me-**

**Jacqueline - Ty sweetie, remember that thing that I told you that you do a lot, that I don't like...**

**Tyra - what, I was just talking-**

**Jacqueline - yeah...imma need you to stop...**

**Tyra ~ mumbles ~ bitch!**

**Jacqueline ~ smirks ~ love you too, so like she was saying leave a review with your questions and Erika and Vanessa will get back to you. the are currently drooling over the boys in teen wolf...**

**~mumbles in the background~ **

**Jacqueline - Vanessa said does anyone else think that a dark, murderous, possessed Stiles is super sexy?...her words not mine. lol**


	12. Chapter 9

**Ok hey readers of this fanfiction, it's yo girl Jacqueline checking in and dropping off the lastest chapter of UnDone.**

**Now I know what I said last night about question pertaining to characters but the boss said you have to read and find out.**

**I've decided that I'm gonna be your host today because, lets face it I'm a hell of a lot saner than Ty, I mean I'm just saying she had some major balls for attacking Klaus am I right?**

**Well anyways imma let you guys go. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Blurred lines<p>

**Stefan's POV**

_Don't, speak, you're not that smart, _

_So, please, hype down, hush a minute, _

_Look, now, I cut you off, I cut you off. _

I watched entranced as the words flowed from her lips unknown to me I along with Klaus had started inching towards her before suddenly my face was kissing the bars cold floors. I was too focused on Erika the sway and thrust of her hips, the sultry looks she threw all around the bar. Every fiber of my being wanted nothing more than to do her bidding. whether it was to slit my throat, or ravish her senseless.

**Tyra's POV**

"Jesus what do you have some sort of death wish?" I hissed in the vampires ears when I seen him inching towards Erika. I pulled the wooden stake Jacqueline gave me and shoved it in his back. He screamed in pain and for once I felt a little guilty.

"Sorry, I really am but if you cross the border you will remain dead…permanently." I pleaded with him and pressed my weight against his back and he fought against me.

_They say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _

_But I'm the rebel type to never do what you're supposed to, _

_Yeah I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to, _

_I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to _

I shook my head and fought against the lyrics. Against her underlying request. As many times as I have heard her sing, even I sometimes still fell victim to her words.

It was times like these that I was more than glad she was best friend, Erika could make one extremely deadly enemy when given incentive.

**Jacqueline's POV**

_You're, weak, ain't got no heart, _

_Envy, what's in me, I get in, _

_So flee, I cut you off, I cut you off. _

I danced to the beat swaying my hips in sync with Erika and watched with a smirk as another group of people cut their throat at her request. I turned back to smirk at Ray as he screamed for Erika to stop singing her song of suicide. I laughed at his attempt it was pointless, even if she wanted to stop, once Erika started she usually couldn't stop until she pushed the last person over the edge. I watched with peeked interest as the hybrid tried to fight against her song. My eyes shifted to ty, she had to stake down the vampire down... I smirked before my eyes came back towards the hybrid Klaus if I remembered correctly. He continued to step closer to the border that I had put around to protect us from the full damage of her song.

_They say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _

_But I'm the rebel type to never do what you're supposed to, _

_Yeah I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to, _

_I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to._

**Erika's POV**

I heard the screams of Ray and yet I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. The music was still going the song wasn't over. My job wasn't over. I continued my spell, as I turned my eyes towards Ray. I was battling my inner demons and losing. I wanted to stop. He was broken I had reached my objective.

_Not yet…_the little voice whispered in the back of my head. _Not finished, can't stop now._

My eyes were glowing a bright gold as I continued to dance and sing on top of the counter.

_They say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _

_But I'm the rebel type to never do what you're supposed to, _

_Yeah I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to, _

_I'm the rebel type to never do what I'm supposed to._

I couldn't stop. It was my own fought. I was long out of practice and now couldn't even control my own motions. I watched with indifferent eyes as family of three slit their throats.

The lines between right and wrong were blurred to me completely. I felt neither happy nor sad. Just unfulfilled. My song wasn't over yet. There was still work to be done.

**Klaus's** **POV**

_If you feel, like, karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, can stand alone, I can stand alone. _

_Karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, _

_Can stand alone, I can stand alone._

There were no words to describe all the emotions that her song forcefully yanked from the very depths of my soul. Feeling that I buried deep, that I never wanted to feel ever again. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had to stop.

I would make her stop. I would make her…

I took a step closer. The hairs on my neck stood up.

I narrowed my eyes again. The words of her song, the movement of her hips, the smirk on her plump lips.

Alluring and entrancing indeed.

I took another step.

"If you want to keep your life, I would suggest you not take another step."

I turned to see the face of the other girl. She swayed in sync to the beat.

"The end of her songs are always that much more persuasive, you _will_ end up dying if you cross the barrier." she said with serious eyes.

I looked to see Stefan staked to the ground with the she wolf on top of him. Stefan was struggling his eyes were purely focused on Erika.

I turned back to the dark skinned beauty. "A necessary evil, if Tyra didn't stake him down, he would have killed himself. Vampires are just as susceptible to her song as any other human."

"What is this witch?" I said voice filled with malice.

Her eyes darkened and her smile left her face. "I am no witch, do not compare me to such creatures." she said returning the malice ten fold. I was slightly impressed.

"And besides" she said a smile appearing back on her face, "it's exactly what it looks like."

"What is she ?"

"Oh come now, surly I don't need to tell you what your own two eyes are witnessing" she said playfully.

I stared at her then back at Erika. She was wrong such creatures didn't exist.

Surly if they did I would have known…

_If you feel, like, karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, can stand alone, I can stand alone. _

_Karma keeps following you, be right, _

_Thought you always knew that I, _

_Can stand alone, I can stand alone._

I wide eyed watched as the last group of men that danced in the circle cocked their guns and aimed it at their own heads. They all wore smiles on their faces. The music beat fast and Erika motions become blurred as the beat was reaching its climax.

_I can stand alone!_

Gun shots rang loud and the last of the bodies dropped to the floor. Rays cries of pure pain were the only sounds heard as the beat faded and her song ended.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG... like I don't even know what to say...<strong>

**So I'm just gonna leave with this: QUESTIONS? COMMENTS?**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Oh and of course Vanessa does not own Stand Alone by Chris Lake & Lazy Rich, but she does love the song.**

**till next time**

**- Jacqueline Bellamy**


	13. Chapter 10

**Alright loves, I come to you baring gifts,**

**consider this chapter a token of my affections.**

**be a dove and leave a review.**

**~Klaus**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 When you think you know someone…<p>

Unrivaled beauty's, myth depicts mermaids and sirens with heart-stoppingly luscious voices. Alluring voices, rendering anyone within earshot a quivering mound of meat jelly or in their cases corpses…

They are matrons of enchantment, entreating sailors with beguiling beauty, grace and mesmerizing melodies. Seductive and charming, all those in contact with mermaids are subject to their persuasion.

I laughed. These people never stood a chance.

I watched as Tyra pulled Ray's body from the wall…he was now in a talking mood. Stefan and Jacqueline had left a couple of minutes ago because Stefan's older brother had been following his trail. Klaus didn't believe that he would come back so I proposed that Jacqueline go with him.

"So where are they again?" Tyra said digging her sharp nails into his arm.

I zoned out when he mumbled something about mountains.

I zoned back in I heard a crunch. My head snapped to the side and saw a dead Ray on the pool table.

I noticed Jack and Stefan had also returned.

I met her gaze and frowned at what I saw in her eyes. Something must have happened.

"You're back." Klaus said to Stefan.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan said sarcastically.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." Klaus sneered.

"Naw…I don't care about anything anymore" he said walking towards jack who was drinking some whiskey. She handed him a shot and he tossed it back.

"You put on a good show, I almost believe you. Let's hope for your brother's sake that he believes you." Klaus leaned down to Stefan's ear. "You never stop caring about family do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

I narrowed my eyes to slits when I seen Stefan's expression. "For fucks sake Klaus, leave him the hell alone."

I stomped over to him glaring up at him. "Shouldn't you be doing something useful, like tracking down his pack and not tormenting us with your horrible, irrelevant and unasked for advice." I hissed to him.

His eyes flashed and he growled grabbing my neck and squeezing it.

"Son of a bitch!" I choked out. And before I knew it Klaus had dropped me and was clutching his head in pain. I looked over at Jack, to see her glaring at him.

I smirked and walked over to her enjoying Klaus's pain before I put my hand on hers.

As soon as she stopped Klaus was right in front of us, he ran right into the protective border Jack had put up.

He snarled and his eyes flashed an angry gold.

"Oh come on, did you really expect me to sit here and watch you strangle my bestfriend. No dice dimples." She said with a laugh.

Klaus didn't laugh though; I could literally see that he was thinking of the many ways he wanted to kill her. I sighed looking around at all the dead bodies "This is not how I wanted to spend my 18th birthday." I mumbled out.

Klaus paused.

Then he looked at me. "Don't ever do that again." he said quietly before storming out of the bar.

I watched as Stefan got up slowly and made his way towards the bar exit as well.

We all shared a look and then slowly followed him.

We watched him walk a great distance before he pulled out his cellphone to make a call.

"Tyra…" I said motioning toward him.

She shook her head "I can't hear."

"Jack?" I said.

She closed her eyes and focused. Tyra and I watched as her Cheshire cat tattoo grinned at us before disappearing off her shoulder. Tyra and I and I held out breath as the cat clawed it's way from the ground, claws first. Popping appearing like a zombie from it's grave. I shivered, that creature gave me the creeps, it was way to intelligent for my liking.

It staked towards Stefan, then at the last minute hopped on a truck nearby listening intently to his conversation.

"He's listening to a girl" Jacqueline said suddenly her voice taking on that of the cat's. "His lover from the sound of it."

"What she saying, I want word for word, share the smut." I said walking towards the bar sitting on the counter and pouring myself a drink.

"Stefan…" Jacqueline/ Cheshire cat said it's tone mocking.

"Stefan…if this is you…you'll be ok…"

"I love you Stefan…hold on to that."

"Never let that go…"

"And that's the end of that sob sappy conversation." It said blank faced and moving away from the door.

"Wow…he must miss her." I said unconsciously putting my hand over my heart. My heart ached for Stefan. He didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve being dragged all over god's creation with a hybrid sociopath.

"Well if he really missed her why didn't he just talk to her?" Tyra said.

"Well, I have a theory about that." Jacqueline whispered back to her normal self. The Cheshire cat once again appearing back on her shoulder.

Tyra and I both looked at her.

"You see, when I was trying to track you down, I meet up with a distant cousin; you remember me telling you about her once don't you."

"Yeah…I think …I remember you said she was uptight and stuck up…Bonnie? I believe you said was her name. I remember after you came back from your visit you were cursing her to whoever would listen" I chuckled. "How is she?"

"Yeah well, she's still a bitch…turns out she's a witch too." Jacqueline said her nose twitching in disgust. "She's still so righteous…. Ugh, but anyway I meet someone interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah" she said getting quiet.

I looked at Tyra and she looked away. I frowned just who the hell was so freakin important.

"…Ok, I'll bite. Who was it?" I said slight peeved for some unknown reason.

"She looked just like you…"Jacqueline whispered.

I frowned and then I rolled my eyes, "Oh you mean my god mother Rine."

"No." Jacqueline said slowly.

"No." I repeated in irritation.

"No." Tyra said seriously.

"What do you me no?" I said narrowing my eyes to slits. They weren't trying to tell me what I think, they were trying to tell me.

No.

Absolutely not.

"We've meet Rine. We know Rine. This girl…she's human." Tyra said with unease.

My breath hitched, I shook my head I didn't want to hear anymore.

"She's also a Gilbert…"

The glass shattered in my hand from my rage. "You're lying!" I hissed "Both of you, you're lying!"

Stefan walked back in the bar. He took in my angry expression, Jacqueline and Tyra's guilty expression.

"What's going-" he started but I cut him off.

"The first time you saw me in that apartment, you looked surprised to see me there, and later on you called me Elena..."

**_Flash back_**

_The boy whispered out a shocked "Elena?!"_

_"Who?" I said to him_

_"You look like…" he was cut off when someone yanked me back to face them_

_"God what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Shut up" Klaus growled as his eyes roamed my face. He took a step back still looking at me I thought "I killed you."_

**_End flash back_**

"Who the hell is Elena Gilbert and why the hell does she look like me?" I hissed.

Stefan stiffened "I don't know-"

My eye twitched "So you're going to resort to lying to me?" I said laughing hysterically before gracing him with void eyes "I don't very much like liars Stefan."

I flashed towards him tackling him to the ground. I ended up on top of him. I placed both my hands on the sides of his head.

Memories flashed like a slide show.

Memories of a girl that looked like me and rine, well more like Rine considering they had the same brown eyes.

No not the same brown eyes, this girl this Elena, had martyr eyes I scoffed as I looked through his memories, yep she definitely a martyr, I hated nothing more. I sneered she was the perfect woman in Stefan's eyes, but I could she her faults. I watched how they meet in school how it was "love at first sight" I watched as he protected her from his brother from tomb vampires from…Rine? I gasped.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched him say spiteful things to her, watched them kill her werewolf boyfriend Mason.

Yes, and before you all say it she did care about him to a certain extent.

I watched him and his foolish brother corner her in a room and stake her numerous of times ruining her pretty black lace dress. I watched as a witch paralyzed her and I watched as they threw her in a tomb to rot, I watched him and her stake the man named Elijah, I watched him watch her die when Klaus drained her dry, then I watched as she suddenly appeared alive afterward I just couldn't see how. I pushed myself away from him.

Tears fell from my eyes and Tyra and Jack were by my side.

"You son of a bitch" I cried from my position on the floor. "This entire time we were together you neglected to tell me I had a twin sister."

Stefan stayed quiet.

"I thought we were friends." I whispered "I thought-"

"You thought wrong!" He snapped. "You are just like Katherine, you're a sociopath. You murdered this entire bar of innocent people. You're a sadistic, manipulative bitch. And I didn't want you anywhere near Elena!"

"Now wait a fucking minute!" Tyra growled her fangs growing by the second. "You are way out of line!"

"Watch your fucking tongue vampire, you have absolutely no idea of the horrors I'm capable of inflicting upon you." Jacqueline hissed at him all the while pulling me into a hug

I was shell shocked, I had no words; he was wrong, he didn't even know me.

He was wrong, I wasn't a monster, I was just me.

"You murdered this entire bar full of innocent people." His words echoed through my head "You're a sadistic, manipulative, bitch. You're just like Katherine…"

**_Innocent…_**A voice feminine voice mulled over his words **_fret not, these people where hardly innocent_**

How do you know? I asked myself.

**_Simple, the truth is our song effects the guilty, in some way shape or form, every single person that died here was guilty._** The voice said soothingly.

He said I am a sadistic, manipulative, bitch. I whispered.

**_Bitch, occasional but I like to think every young woman is at some point in her life. _**

**_Manipulative, eh only when you have to be. Being a manipulator is not an easy task, it takes skill to deceive someone. You should take that comment in stride. _**

**_And as for us being Sadistic, ha hardly, he obviously haven't been around Jacqueline for long the voice laughter that girl is the definition of sadistic._**

He said I was just like Rine, what the hell did he mean by that. I know rine isn't a saint, but if people knew her like I know her, like my friends know her….

**_Honey, Katerina Petrova, is a bitch, she is also a master at manipulating a lot of people, and it's true she can watch someone get hurt or die without batting an eyelash, but that doesn't mean she is a bad person, we know she is that way to the people that don't know her. She projects that to outsiders so she can never be hurt. But we know the truth. There is nothing wrong with self-preservation. Nothing at all. _**

…I suppose your right.

**_Aren't I always?_** The voice said with a smirk.

I nodded she was right…I was right, Stefan was wrong and more than that he was a hypocrite, like he hadn't killed people before. Like he wasn't every bit sadistic and manipulative like he claimed I was.

I scoffed.

I zoned back into the conversation that was going on around me.

"It's the truth." Stefan sneered.

Tyra growled as her hands phased between fingers and claws.

"Bitch please, Erika has done nothing but stick up and keep that stuffy old hybrid from killing your ass." Jacqueline hissed.

"Take. It. Back." Jacqueline hissed.

I stared at him with void eyes. Before looking at my two enraged companions.

Tyra's transformation was barely being restrained and in Jacqueline's hostile state, her tattoos were slithering about on her skin. I watched her tattoos closely; there was one in particular I needed to make sure stayed nice and dormant.

Her cobra hissed venomously at Stefan while her wolf howled at the thought of being let loose. The Cheshire cat, her favorite, sat on her right shoulder smirking as it took in the scenario, I shivered when its green eyes connected with mine. It winked and then turned its eyes turned Stefan.

I looked at the last tattoo on her neck, the dragon. I held my breath as I stared at it.

Its eyes didn't open. It lay dormant for the time being, but it would only be a matter of time when it awoke, and I definitely didn't want to be there for that.

"That's enough guys." I said and they instantly looked at me.

"Erika?" they both said in confusion.

"I'm fine. Stefan is entitled to his own opinion." I said slowly standing up and dusting myself off. I shot him a withering gaze." Although I had hoped only Klaus would be my enemy here, it seems I was mistaken."

I walked towards the door opening it and letting some of the cool air in. "Trust, I won't be doing it again." I said coldly towards Stefan before exiting the bar.

I had a lot on my mind and at the top of the list.

Tracking down my twin named Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a chapter...well not really a real chapter I suppose...I just this is what's known as a 'filler chapter'**

**my evil older sister stole two pairs of my shoes and my labtop... **

**:( yeah, I know, It totally sucks, I've literally been without my labtop for an entire week.**

***sighs* hopefully she will return it soon so I wont have to type it up on library computers * shudders * I hate writing on libaray computers.**

**any who, thanks soo very much for my review guy, I totally love you guys!**

* * *

><p>CH11: Wicked Games<p>

I didn't even make it half way down the block before I felt his presence.

"Where do you think you're going love?"

I stopped in my tracks. And then slowly turned to look at him.

"What no snappy comments, no attitude?" He said with a huff.

I stared at him and my eyes began to water.

He frowned as he caught sight at my tears, I looked away from him.

"Erika what-why are you crying?" Klaus said grabbing my face softly and titling it up so that I wouldn't have a choice but to look at him.

"St-Stefan said…. St-Stefan said… he said…" I stuttered as the tears continued to fall down my face.

"What? What did Stefan say to you?" He said almost shaking me, his eyes flashing.

I shook my head, signaling that I couldn't say. I stepped closer to him and then slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

I felt the hybrid stiffen before he slowly returned my embrace.

"Shh" he cooed to me softly. My body started to sag against him. He picked me up and held me bridal style.

"Klaus…" I whispered and I was met with blazing blue eyes filled with all kinds of emotions.

The most prominent. Anger.

"Do you think I'm a sadistic, manipulative, bitch too?" My voice cracking.

"Is that what Stefan called you?" He growled his eyes glowing an angry gold.

"I've been called worse" I said looking away from him. "Being able to do what I can do…it doesn't invite a lot of people to like you."

Klaus let out a growl.

"Please don't kill Stefan." I said snuggling into his chest. I would never admit it out loud but, it was so warm and he smelled wonderful. "He's mostly never even met a person with my abilities and he doesn't know how to react to them."

"That is no excuse" Klaus growled out stubbornly.

"Klaus…" I said softly. I cupped his face bringing it down to look at me once more.

"Please don't kill Stefan."

He looked away from me and said 'sure.' He was lying.

"Promise me…" he looked back up into my eyes "Promise me you won't kill Stefan…."

We stared into each other's eyes for I don't know how long.

"I promise won't kill Stefan…"

I buried my face back into my face back into his chest when I heard his honest words.

When we reached the bar Klaus glared at Stefan.

"Grab Ray and let's go." he said icily to him.

I smirked from my position in his arms as I caught a glimpse of Stefan's fearful face.

"Klaus can Erika ride with us?" Jacqueline asked politely.

I could tell he wanted to say no but then his eyes took on a dark tint.

"Stay close." was all he said before he placed me on the ground and disappeared from the bar with Stefan carrying Ray in tow.

When we were sure they were both out of hearing distance a smirk stretched on all of our faces.

"Poor Stefan" jack said with fake sadness.

"No worries Klaus won't kill him…although he never said anything about not hurting him" I said with a wicked grin.

"Hell has no fury like Erika scorned." Tyra said with a dark chuckle.

Jack and I snickered.

"So what's next E?" Tyra asked her eyes wide.

"Well, since Stefan was talking Elena, it's safe to assume that she's in the land of the living. And since she is technically supposed to be dead… I can only believe that her being alive is going to cause some serious problems for Klaus."

"I have no doubt it will, she was sacrificed for a reason..." Jacqueline said.

"Great then all we have to do is sit tight and enjoy the ride. We won't have to do anything but wait. Klaus will eventually go back to Mystic Falls, and we he does…the games begin."

My eyes glowing with sinister intent.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do we think?<strong>

**I wanna know the good and the bad.**

** Leave me a review in my cute little box below!**


	15. AN2

Hey my peeps guess what?

And the answer is not chicken butt...

I'm in need of you assistance, I'm am currently writing a story...heehee a crazy story

And I just can't seem to settle on the main characters, I really really really need your help.

So please help me choose. Majority vote wins, will tally up votes tonight.

Here are the choices:

**KLAUS/CAROLINE**

or

**BONNIE/ KOL**

There's a poll on my profile so if you can leave a vote or your more than welcome to leave it in the review box below

**FYI**- this story is going to be my first _**all human** _story ever! ok **_No Vampire/ hybrids/ witches._** but that doesn't mean there wont be any murders...

I'm really excited about writing it, I've been on a roll doing the rough draft. lol

**Here a little sample:**

She couldn't breathe. Not with the chloroform rag crushed against her face. She hadn't heard him. She thought she was being vigilant, but he had grabbed her from the alley, put the rag to her face, and now she was fighting for her life.

She tried to turn her head around to see her attacker, but he was wearing a ski mask. Everything about the man screamed serial killer.

Vision swimming and her lungs burning, how had she ended up this way?

* * *

><p>Soo? How do you like it?<p>

Tell me what you think...on second thought just leave the pair you like better!


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter. yes a new chapter not authors note! lol**

**I got my ever so lovely laptop back and I cried tears of joy!**

**anyways, I'm not really sure if I liked this chapter per say, but let me know what you guys think**

**4 reviews away from 100 reviews and I've only written 12 chapters! I'm doing flips! thank you thank you thank you!**

**and now that I'm over my little fan girl squeal moment**

**To - guest, yes Erika manipulated Klaus, but doesn't he himself manipulate people?**

**To - Aiphira, hee hee sorry about that, but the new chapter is finally here!**

**To - Calliope's Scribe, I can't wait for Erika and Damon to meet as well, their first **

**To - The Eternal Skye, thank you, for reading my fanfic lol**

**To - totalRandum, thanks, and the new chapter is here!**

**To - Loving-The-Originals, thank you so much, you have no idea how much you words mean !**

**To - Flame-princess33, Jacqueline isn't a witch, she is something else... I won't give it away tho lol and as for her tattoos that's another biggie I won't give away, but consider then as pieces of her, and extention of herself...**

**And now without further ramblings from a crazed author...**

* * *

><p>CH12: Comrades<p>

Our next destination was the Smoky Mountains. Hot as all hell mountains if you asked me. I was not in the mood for a hiking trip. Although I had to say Stefan had it the worst, having to carry Ray and all.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked tiredly. Mental notes to self, wedges and hiking through mountains do not mix.

"What's wrong love, tired? I could carry you if you'd like." Klaus said looking back as me, wearing a smirk.

"Are we stating the obvious now?" I said with a huff of irritation. "And as much as I wanna say yes to that offer, I know you would get way too much enjoyment out of it, so I'm gonna got with no."

"Suit yourself" he said with a shrug and picked up his pace. I glared at his back. Bastard.

When we arrived here Jacqueline and Tyra had split.

They vaguely explained that they had a previous engagement and promised to meet up with me when they finished. Quite personally I knew the real reason was that neither of those two skanks wanted to walk through the mountains in the blazing heat…like I currently had too.

And let me just say for the record, I do not to the heat. At least not without a body of water nearby. I felt like I was frying…which I probably was.

I stopped walking when I started seeing black spots. I raised my hand to shade my eyes when I noticed something sparkle.

I squinted my eyes staring at my skin, then my eyes widened. This was bad.

My scales were showing. My scales were shimmering like a thousand diamonds in the sun. I needed to get some water and soon before I dried out.

"What is it?" Klaus said looking back at me.

I put my arm behind my back and shook my head "nothing, let's keep moving. We need to be at that campsite like yesterday." I puffed out, pushing past Stefan and storming past Klaus.

We walked no longer than 10 minutes before I stopped again. A sickly sweet, deeply unpleasant smell hit the back of my throat and made me want to throw up.

"Erika?" I heard Stefan say.

A thousand knives stabbed repeatedly all over my body. The pain was blinding, so much that I couldn't think straight.

"Erika love, what's wrong?" I heard Klaus ask. I faintly felt someone touch my face.

I screamed helplessly as I felt the suns hazardly bright rays engulfed me further, which brought me to my knees. All I could do then was wait for the horrible, sickening pain to burn itself out, though that thought seemed like an eternity away.

I continued to scream in agony until all I seen was black.

I woke when I felt water consume my body.

My eyes snapped open and quickly closed my mouth when I realized I was in water.

I swam to the surface, popping out of the water flipping my hair behind me like Ariel from the little mermaid.

I let out a sigh of pleasure and rubbed the water into my skin.

"You are quite the sight to behold." Klaus said to my right.

I turned to look at him. He was sitting off to the side under one of the trees in the shade.

"Is that so?" I said arching an eyebrow. My nude colored plunge neck maxi dress with a high thigh split clinging to my body like second skin.

He simply just continued to stare at me. Before smiling like he knew something that I did not. "Do you feel better?"

"Tell me…" I said curiously "how did you know I needed this?" I said motioning to the water around me.

"You're a creature of water are you not?" he said arching his eyebrow.

"That's beside the point. How did you know I needed a whole body of water, how do you know that I wouldn't have been fine with a water bottle."

"You screamed until you fainted."

"People faint all the time."

"You were turning red; your skin felt like it was on fire."

I shrugged "a sun burn's never killed anyone."

"Not a human no, but you're not a human. Besides I know the story of the little mermaid."

I glared at him and continued to swim around the lake, "Does it look like I have a tail?"

"Well love I certainly can't tell from here." he said with a light chuckle.

"Hmm well then, come a little closer..." I said my voice taking on a darker tint.

Being the curious creature that he was, he flashed towards me.

I stared into his eyes as I let my hand trail down his arm. Then to his hand.

I stepped closer to him so that are bodies were touching. I dipped his hand into the water, making his fingers caress my thigh. I slowly but sure wrapped his fingers around my upper thigh before guiding it up and up of the water.

"What are you-"

"See no tail." I said cutting him off as he looked down at my thigh in his hand.

I extended my leg, with the flexibility that comes with being a gymnast and cheerleader and placed my leg on his shoulder; pulling us even closer and into a compromising position.

"Not a scale in sight." I whispered as I watched his pupils dilate. I smirked when I felt him grip my thigh harder and stroke towards my inner thigh. I shuddered against him, before quickly retracting my leg.

I stared into his eyes and he mine; as my fingers stroked his cheek pulling him in for what seemed to be a kiss.

I started to sing instead.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh oh_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh oh _

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Come on, come on, come on in_

_Come on, come on in …_

A sinister smile stretched its way to my face as I started floating backwards deeper into the water, my eyes still locked on his.

Only now, mine were glowing bright.

In a trance the hybrid followed.

Deep.

Deeper.

And deeper still.

I was going to push him all the way to the middle of the lake.  
>He may be an old vampire, but he was part wolf…and wolves could be drowned….<p>

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh oh_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh oh _

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Come on, come on, come on in_

_Come on, come on in_

So close. I was so close I could literally taste victory. But of course I just so happened to trip at the finish line because of a certain green eyed vampire.

"Klaus!" Stefan shouted "Klaus where are you?"

My eye twitched and I lost my concentration for a second. Although all it took was a second before Klaus blinked rapidly frowning when he realized how deep in the water he was. Thinking quickly I smiled.

"It's no fair, I already can't out run you, but for you to beat me at my own element is just depressing." I said with a pout.

Klaus frowned for a second but then plastered on a cocky smirk "well I am over a thousand years old." "Come on" he said grabbing my hand as we moved towards the shore together.

I gave Stefan a hiss with so much venom that even for a split second Klaus's eyes widen with fear.

Stefan looked away from my eyes and instead focused his attention on our still linked hands.

I pulled my hand out of Klaus's and pushed past Stefan "can we please just get this over with?" I said with a scowl.

Klaus laughed and took the lead. "As you wish love."

We found a small clearing where the other werewolves were setting up tents.

Stefan dropped Ray on the ground.

One of the girls ran over to him, panicking. She seemed to know about Klaus being a hybrid.

As we all waited for Ray to wake up from his unconscious state, I looked at the other werewolves unimpressed. My nose twitched, they smelled like wet dog, or maybe that was just Klaus I couldn't help but think.

One of them, a guy, was just a human.

Ray's eyes popped open and he let out a wheezing breath. Human blood was needed for the transition.

Like myself, Klaus figured out that the guy was human and bit into his wrist. Stefan kept the guy pinned to the ground.

The girl who had run to help Ray tried to stop them.

Klaus of course held her back.

He did not even give her a choice about being a hybrid. I watched when Klaus force fed her his blood and snapped her neck. I continued to watch as Klaus fed his blood to all of the werewolves.

All of the werewolves, except Ray, were unconscious.

Ray sat on a boulder, shivering and looking miserable. Klaus claimed that the hybrids would be soldiers, not slaves.

He told them how armies are made before the war and if his army was large, no one would fight against him.

I stood in front of Ray, examining him. I watched with unadulterated interest as blood seeped from his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your little pep talk, but something's wrong with him."

"Y—you said it would feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" asked Ray, shaking.

"Some master race" said Stefan.

The second werewolf woke up, beginning her transition into a hybrid. Klaus told the human to feed her his blood. As the guy stumbled towards her, bleeding from his arm, Ray's eyes turned yellow and his werewolf fangs emerged.

I jumped back from ray when he set his eyes on me. but not fast enough as ray snatched me snarling in my face before roughly throwing me into a tree, and disappearing into the woods.

I rubbed the back of my head, wincing.

_Wolf bastard!_ I thought.

Klaus rushed to my side.

I stood up, wincing. I looked at the tree that was no longer standing because of my impact with it.

"Erika, let me heal you."

"I don't want your blood. I'll be fine, I'll be even better when I wrap my hands around Rays neck, and watch the life leave his eyes." I hissed my eyes flashing.

"Stay here while I see if Stefan has Ray. When they wake up, have them drink from Derek."

The second hybrid was already bleeding from her eyes.

I could tell that this was a bad sign. I sighed and leaned against the tree boredly before looking up at the sky with a pout.

"If I'm to deal with rabid hybrid wolf abominations could I at least not suffer alone."

I watched as Klaus returned to the clearing

"Well love it seems like someone up there favors you." he said with a snicker.

"How so?"

"Stefan got bit by Ray."

A smirk made its way to my lips, my eyes twinkling. "And let me guess you're not gonna cure him?"

"Not until he captures ray at least." He said with a smirk of his own.

Apart of me was disgusted with his manipulations but the other part admired it. It wasn't directed at me, so why should I not enjoy it?

Things escalated from bad to worse when all of the hybrids woke up in transition.

The sky was pitch black and the hybrids moved around like zombies, bleeding from their eyes and shaking. I frowned, I hated zombies.

With little remorse, I watched as Klaus killed Derek. It should have bothered me but it didn't. I guess in a since I had seen it coming, can't have any loose ends now could we?

"Something the matter, love?"

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe that we're surrounded by zombie hybrids. Or maybe it's because I'm bored, and I don't do bored very well. It's a real close tie between the two."

"Well why don't we do someone thing to get rid of your boredom." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed but played along.

"How about-" I said but was cut off when one of the hybrids lunged at me trying to bite me.

Klaus acted before I could, ripping out the hybrids heart.

The other hybrids lunged and I watched fascinated as he killed them all.

His plan had failed.

I watched as he sat on the ground, holding a beer bottle.

Stefan stepped into the clearing, holding a dead Ray.

Klaus looked upset, and for reasons unknown to me apart of me wished to make him feel better.

He angrily threw the bottle to the ground.

A sick part and twisted part of me wanted to see him smile and again, hell even smirk…

"I did everything I was told!" He screamed at us. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelganger…"

Stefan glanced at me with a worried expression, and I returned it with an indifferent one. He must have been worried about my beloved sister, the sister that was supposed to be dead. She must have been the reason why Klaus's hybrids died.

Pity…

I watched as Stefan apologized for killing Ray, he told Klaus that he had no other choice. And I rolled my eyes as he offered his neck towards Klaus. It was clearly an act of manipulation, unfortunately Klaus was a bit too emotionally malfunctioned to see it for what it really was. Klaus poured his blood into another bottle and handed it to him.

"Bottoms up." Klaus said as Stefan took the bottle "we are leaving."

I watched as Klaus looked over all the dead bodies, with slumped shoulders.

Before I could stop my feet they walked towards him, before I could stop my hands they clashed his face.

He stared at me, he tried to hide the pain in his eyes with anger and indifference but I could see straight throw it.

"We will fix this," I said to him. "We will find the solution, and we will fix this." with that I turned and started walking towards the way we came.

I heard Klaus whisper. "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what do you think? leave me a review telling me what you think!<strong>

**Song: Mad House - Rihanna, listen to it, its got a creepiness to it and I love it.**

**Erika is soon to meet Rebekkah, haw do you think that's gonna play out?**

**Also check out my newest fanfic: The House Of Seven, its different from the rest I can assure you that much lol**

**till next time little lambs... **


	17. Chapter 13

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**1 review away from 100 reviews...I'm holding my breath...**

**To - guest, Erika's going to unofficially meet two people in this chapter :)**

**To - winxgirl1997, YOUR UPDATE IS HERE! lol**

**To - Loving-The-Originals, I know, I felt really bad from the wolves and Klaus in that episode. :(**

**And now without further ramblings from a crazed author...**

* * *

><p>CH13: Great Balls of Fire, She's a Mix of Emotions<p>

From the Smokey mountains to Kentucky. From Kentucky to Illinois. I had ridden with Klaus and Stefan wide eyed. I had never really gotten around to traveling with my dad; I was always with Jacqueline or Tyra. Now that I was traveling and seeing the states I was like a kid on charismas morning. Every new place was special and or course I had to get something. Stefan had eventually gotten that huge ass chip off his shoulder, and eventually started conversing with me again. I suppose it might have had something to do with the lack of murder and manipulation on my part but whatever.

In fact Stefan and I were on such good terms that the hybrid resumed his jealous nature. We were back to where we started from the beginning of our journey.

"Hey Em, what is this?" I asked when Stefan gave me a small black box with a golden ribbon wrapped around it. We were currently in Chicago at a pizza joint that Klaus liked although the hybrid in question wasn't here, he said he had an errand to run and that he would meet us after we ate.

"Well bright eyes, open it and find out." he said with a smirk, his eyes twinkling when I glared at him for the new nickname that he had blessed me with. He was only doing it to get back at me for calling him Em, short for emerald. Well I supposed it was better than him referring to me as princess.

I pouted my lips but opened it anyway. My eyes widened as I saw what was in it.

It was a camera. But not just any camera, it was a Panasonic LUMIX DMC-FZ70, one of the best cameras that in my opinion were ever created.

"Why?" I said quietly.

Stefan shrugged, "I got tired of us having to buy on the go cameras from Walgreens."

I smiled at him then looked back at the camera, delicately stroking it like a long lost lover.

"Consider it a late birthday present." he said quietly.

I looked up at him, then reached my hand across the table, placing my hand over his. "Thank you, you have no idea how much your gift means to me."

We stared at each other, before he looked away with a shrug, "Come on bright eyes; no need to get all sentimental on me."

I laughed "You're right, but here, let's take a picture." I got out of my seat and stood on the side of him.

"How do even know how to use the thing, you didn't even read the manual" Stefan said as he watched me arrange the settings.

"It's a camera, not a rocket I said but since you're buggin…" I watched as a waiter came by.

"Excuse sir." I said to him and he stopped and looked at me.

His eyes raked over me, taking me in.

I was wearing a sophisticated black wrap front cami jumpsuit my modern fashion alternative to a dress. It had spaghetti straps, ruched hems and gold tone metal detail belt. I paired it with black and gold studded sling-back sandals.

"What can I do you for- I mean what can I do for you." he said with a blush staining his cheeks. I laughed and he blushed harder.

"I was wondering if you could take this picture for me." I said staring at him from behind my dark tinted shades. "Pretty please lemon squeeze." I said holding out the camera towards him.

"s-sure." he stuttered taking the camera out of my hand.

I sat next to Stefan and smiled. He took the picture and several others.

"Thanks." I said standing to take the camera back.

"Don't you want one with your shades off?" Stefan asked as I take my camera from the waiter and waving as he continued with his job.

"No."

"Why not?"

"My eyes look weird on camera so, whenever I take pictures I always where shades."

"Really?"

"Yep, I have ever since I was little."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"So every picture you've ever taken…"

"I was wearing shades, school photos, and photos with friends, even my driver's license."

"Really?"

"Yep, see." I said pulling out my driver's license and showing him, sure enough, there was me smiling with dark tinted shades over my eyes.

Stefan shook his head. He was about to ask me something when his cell phone started ringing.

It must have been Klaus. Stefan answered it with an eye roll, yep definitely Klaus.

"Hello Klaus….yeah ok…bye." He sighed as he put his phone away.

"And why are you so grumpy?" I asked taking off my shades for the first time that day.

"Klaus is on his way, here."

"Ahh, well then, there goes my plans of taking you behind the alley and seducing you." I said lighting trailing my fingers down his leather cover arm.

Stefan cocked his head and looked at me, with an unreadable expression but didn't stop my idle hands as they drifted lower.

I gave him a coy smile while my hand rested on his thigh. "Just kidding of course…"

Stefan frowned and stared at me, but still didn't move my hand.

"After all, you're not even on the market; you're my sister's boyfriend…right?"

Something flashed through his eyes. "Right…" he said slowly.

I leaned towards his face, my chest brushing against his arm. "Because I'm not the type of girl to go after someone who taken, least of all my own sisters…but why is it…you sound so uncertain…" my hand slid up his thigh and I felt him stiffen "Em?"

He stared into my eyes just as intensely as I stared into his; my eye seemed an unnatural gold because of the glittering gold eye shadow I was wearing.

He leaned into my face and my eye brows rose, definably wasn't expecting that.

"What kind of girl are you then…" He whispered answering my question with a question. For once I was taken aback. Stefan was acting out of character…

I smirked and leaned closer our lips practically touching, "Why don't you come closer and find out?" I whispered, still gazing at him.

Stefan looked like he would have kissed me if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

"I see you too are getting quite close." I sighed and leaned away from Stefan with an eye roll.

"And here I thought that you wanted us, to get close." I said Klaus a glance.

"Not that close." he said with narrowed eyes towards Stefan and I. "Come on were leaving." he said turning away from us and storming out.

"Stupid Bi-polar hybrid cock-block needs to get laid," I mumbled and Stefan coughed barely containing his laugher.

I smirked at him but followed him out along with Stefan.

Klaus ended up driving us to some warehouse and lead us to a basement.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I know how much you loved it here, bringing back memories of the good old ripper days."

"Blacked out most of them, a lot of blood a lot of partying…details are all a blur."

"Well that is a crying shame; the details are what make it legend." Klaus said in a tone that he knew something that we did not. I didn't like it. I there was one thing I hated; was not knowing.

"Care to share your knowledge with the rest of us?"

Klaus smiled, "Sure love. Word was the ripper of monetary got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition; everything was off limits, which made everything so much fun…"

I had stopped listening as I got lost in the lite up city; if I had to describe Chicago in one word it would be magical.

"Chicago was magical." Klaus said snapping me out of my moment

"Yeah…well I'll take your word for it. Like I said I don't remember most of it." he said pushing off the wall and walking away.

I looked at Klaus then Stefan then sighed and walked towards Stefan.

"Going to business."

"Why am I still with you, we had our fun, your hybrids failed…I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"Stefan I said with a 'what the hell?' look and he shrugged.

"We're going to see my favorite witch."

My eye twitched at the words favorite witch as I turned to look at Klaus. "And what can she possibly do?" my voice must have held a bit of ice to it because Klaus looked at me with a frown

"If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

I relaxed a bit. "Oh." I said the ice my voice once held melted just that fast, "well then let's be on our merry way." I said hopping in the back seat of his truck.

We walked into an empty bar.

"I really hope we aren't trespassing." I said as I looked around. The bar was completely deserted.

Klaus shook his head at me, and looked towards Stefan.

"Looks familiar doesn't it?"

"I can't believe this place is still here."

I was looking around snapping photos with my camera when I heard a woman's voice.

"You gotta be kidding me?" a dark skinned woman with short platinum blonde hair said walking towards us. I narrowed my eyes at her behind my shades; she was pretty, too pretty for my liking.

"So, a hybrid walks into a bar, says…"

"Stop." she said seriously "you may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

Her eyes scanned of the three of us before locking eyes with Stefan. "I remember you."

"Your Gloria…."

My eyes narrowed and before I could stop myself I blurted out "shouldn't you be old and dead?" That hint of ice was back in my voice as I stood between Stefan and Klaus.

They stared at me in confusion also noticing the ice.

Gloria looked at me in confusion, before laughing. "Now, if I die whose going to run this place."

"That, did not answer my question." I said the ice still in my voice

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said whispering in my ear.

I continued to stare at her…waiting for her explanation.

"I can slow the aging down with some herbs and spells, but don't worry; it'll catch up to me one day."

At those words my body relaxed. "I see," I said thoughtfully the ice once again magically gone from my voice.

Gloria continued to look at me curiously though.

"Stefan why don't you go and fix us up something at the bar." Klaus said to him

"Yeah sure thing." he said and walked away I was going to walk away but Klaus's next comment made me freeze.

"You look ravishing by the way." he said, and I found my eyes once again narrowing. That compliment wasn't for me.

I sat down in the chair next to Klaus and face impassive.

Gloria looked at me before looked back at Klaus. "Don't" she said.

"I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids, that kind of news travels fast."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

I was listening to them but my eyes strayed to Stefan, I knew he could here because of his vampire hearing, I could only imagine how he was feeling.

"Obviously you did something wrong." Gloria's sniped and Klaus glared at her, I withheld a smirk. Maybe the witch wasn't so bad.

"Look every spell, has a loop hole, but a curse that old…we'd have to contact the witch that created it."

"Well that would be the original witch, she's very dead."

"I know, and for me to contact her, I'll need help bring me Rebekah."

I looked away from Stefan and stared at Klaus. _Who the hell was Rebekah?_

"Rebekah? Rebekah is…a bit preoccupied." Klaus said almost bashfully.

"She has what I need, bring her to me."

I was about to ask who this Rebekah girl was when Stefan spoke.

"What is this?"

We all looked at him. I got up and walked to his side peering down at the picture in his hand, a frown covering my features.

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is you with him." I said taking the picture from Stefan as he continued to glare at him.

The ride back to the basement place was more than a little awkward.

"This doesn't make sense why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked.

"Well you said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus countered.

"No, if you knew me why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm a bit busy right now, memory lane will have to wait he said but Stefan had had enough and wanted answers. He boldly grabbed Klaus's arm and made him face him.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." he demanded.

Klaus looked at me and I looked at him my gave unwavering, I wanted an explanation too although no one deserved one more than Stefan.

Klaus peeled Stefan's hand from his arm.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest I hated you."

Your sister…so I knew another original vampire…"

"If you can't handle it…then don't ask."

We followed Klaus to a coffin, he opened the lid and I couldn't help but look.

If it wasn't for the grey skin, veins popping up around her skin and the ever obvious dagger sticking up from her heart, I'd say she was very lovely.

I watched Klaus caress her face gently.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said directly behind me.

"Don't tell her that, Rebekah tempers worse than mine." Klaus said and I smirked.

I watched closely as he pulled the dagger from her heart.

"Time to wake up little sister."

I waited….but nothing happened.

"Any day now Rebekah… she's being dramatic."

"Look." Stefan said frustrated. "Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on, I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason right."

"Well you have many useful talents…in fact I learned some of my favorites tricks from you."

I zoned out of their conversation as I stared at her. My hand reached over and brushed a stray hair from her face.

I leaned over to her ear and whispered a message.

When I leaned back up Stefan and Klaus were staring at me.

"What?" I said with a frown.

Klaus and Stefan shared a look before turning and walking away.

"I was your number one fan…"

"Why should I believe any of this?"

Klaus walked up to a guard and compelled him.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar, and then offer her corroded artery and then let her feed from you until you die."

"Well that was very specific." I said with amusement.

Stefan shook his head and then grabbed my arm pulling me along as Klaus started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"You think I'm lying Stefan, you and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm gonna prove it to you."

"How?"

"Were going to your old apartment."

Stefan paused and looked at me. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well then let's go." I said.

We were walking to Stefan's old apartment and Klaus was making jokes about it when I noticed something.

"Has your door always been missing a doorknob?" I asked curiously.

"No." Stefan said frowning.

Klaus pushed open the door and walked in. "do you feel that?" He asked us.

"Besides the obvious cold." I said with a raised eyebrow before waltzing in.

Klaus rolled his eyes at me, "is anybody here?" he asked Stefan seriously.

I plopped down on Stefan's bed as I watched Stefan walk in cautiously looking around.

"It's been vacant for decades; people must break in all the time. Why did you bring me here?"

"Your friend Liam grant the one, who drank his wife's blood, I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me you little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

"To write it down."

"And relive the kill…" I said with amazement.

"Over and over." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Wow, that's-that's pretty damn deep Em. Can I see it?"

Klaus's smirk stayed on his face as pulled on a part of the wall, imagine my surprise when it opened to a secret room.

"This is all so… so Nancy drew." I said with excitement. I said as I followed slowly behind Stefan.

"Do you believe me now?" Klaus said.

Stefan looked in the room and froze, I frowned at this.

And walked in.

My face remained emotionless as I stared into the face of my twin.

Her eyes widened in fear and shock as she looked from me to Stefan.

"Em…" I said drawing his attention from her I reached up and cupped his face with my hands, then slowly brought my lips to his. The kiss was soft, but urgent. Our lips moved in unison and out of my peripheral I watched as my twins heart broke, when I seen the tall tale of tears glisten in her eyes I pulled away from him and walked out of the little room.

"Look what I found." Stefan said and Klaus and I turned to look at him. He walked out with a wine bottle. And I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"1918, single malt."

"My favorite." Klaus and I said together. We looked at each other then looked away.

Klaus took the bottle from Stefan. "Let's go find someone to pair it with."

I didn't meet Stefan's eyes as he grabbed my hand once more and we walked out of the apartment. If Elena was hurt, she could go home...she damn sure didn't need to be anywhere near here.

We ended up back at Gloria's bar. The three of us sat at the bar.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked Klaus as soon as she saw us while also placing three beers down in front of us.

I pushed it back, "no thank you." I said politely.

"She'll be here; I can't just conjure her on demand."

Gloria shot him a look before looking at me. "Pick your poison."

"Hmm, can I get a shot of bourbon?"

"Sure Hun." Gloria said with a smile before walking away

"What's with you?" Klaus asked Stefan "I thought Chicago was your play ground."

"So this is why you asked me to be you wing man, because you liked the way I tortured innocent people."

"Well that's certainly half of it."

"What's the other half?"

"The other half Stefan is you used to want to be my wing man."

I sighed as I felt another walk down memory lane coming on. I grabbed my shot from Gloria and went to play pool.

I had just finished beating a group of guys at pool and making some quick cash in the process, when I watched as Stefan got up and left the bar following a man with ebony hair and piercing blue eyes.

I watched in amusement as the same man came back in and specifically sat next to Klaus. Well someone was clearly bold. My curiosity on the man's identity got the better of me as on made my way back over to the bar.

"I see they've opened the doors to the rift raft now." Klaus sighed.

"Oh honey I've been called worse." He retorted.

I chose to sit right next to the mystery man and flashed him an innocent smile.

"Well hello gorgeous." He said leering at me.

"Hello yourself." I said returning his gaze.

"Erika." Klaus growled.

"Erika." I said mocking him British accent and all.

The man looked amused as he watched me bravely mock the hybrid.

Klaus glared at me and I pretended not to notice, while trying to figure out Stefan's relation to this man.

"You don't give up do you." Klaus said to him, drawing the man's gave from me.

"Give me my brother back; you'll never have to see me again."

"That's it, I should have known." I said to myself but of course they heard me. I looked at the man's face cataloguing his features and then nodded to myself.

Klaus and the man both looked at me.

"Attractive must run in the family." I said to him, and he smirked.

Klaus's eyes flashed at me in warning and I looked at him with a pout.

"Well I am torn, you see, I promised Stefan that I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for, and clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here…"

At that I burst out laughing.

"What can I say…I'm a thrill seeker." he retorted an n a split second Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"Klaus." I said his name softly, I don't know why, maybe it was for Stefan's sake or maybe it was for the mystery vampire's sake, but I couldn't let Klaus kill him.

He ignored me and lifted the vampire off the ground by his neck, I heard something crack.

"Oh dear what was that?" Klaus asked not sounding the least bit concerned. "I'm a little boozy so you must forgive me if I miss your heart the first time."

"Klaus." I said his name again as I watched him stab the vampire numerous of times with an umbrella and then threw him into a nearby table. He broke off a piece of wood from a chair and went to stake him when I grabbed his face turning it turns me.

"Put it down." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Get out of my way."

He pushed against me but I held fast although my shades fell to the floor.

My normally hazel eyes were glowing as I glared at him.

"Put it down." I said again and Klaus's hand twitched but his hold on the stake didn't waver.

"PUT IT THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled and the stake flew from his hand. He snarled at me as his eyes bled red and flashed bright gold. He grabbed my neck in his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You are going to pay for that!" he hissed before he tossed me to the side.

I hit the floor hard and didn't bother to get back up.

Klaus snarled at me once more before reaching for the stake again. He raised it above his head and went to stake Damon, when the stake caught on fire. We all turned to see Gloria with her hand raised. With a flick of her wrist she sent the stake flying.

"Really?" Klaus hissed.

"Not in my bar." was her reply "you take it outside."

"You don't have to negotiate his freedom, when I'm done with him he won't want to come back…" were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up when I heard a cry and something being thrown.

"What the hell…" I groaned I woke up and noticed I was lying down on a crate. Well that's definitely not where I was last…

My eyes cleared as I took notice of the warehouse. I groaned and slid off the crate.

I looked down as my bare feet touched the floor. What the hell happened to my shoes?

I walked until I saw Stefan's back.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked up to him "Em?" I said and immediately had three sets of eyes on me.

I looked at the girl named as Rebekah; I noticed that she seemed to be in a whirlwind of emotions sad, angry, confused.

I was walking towards her when someone grabbed my arm.

I turned to face Klaus.

"Let go of me. Now."

He narrowed his eyes "I wouldn't try that little trick of yours again love, I'm still angry about earlier."

"Yeah well that sounds like a Klaus problem not an Erika problem. Release me."

He held tight. "Now listen here-"

I turned away from him, and looked towards Rebekah officially ignoring Klaus, "did you get my message?"

Her eye brightened then a small smile graced her lips. "Yes."

"Well since he's obviously still alive, did you at least feel a bit better?"

"Yes it did help; thanks."

"Any-" Klaus tightened his hold on my neck cutting my words short.

"You told my sister to stab me in the heart with a dagger?"

I shrugged. "You stabbed her in the heart, why not? It's not like it killed you, stop being a bitter bitch."

"I should kill you." Klaus hissed.

"Then do it." I said voice daring.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Do it" I said not backing down. "If not then take your grubby fucking paws off me."

"You test my patience girl." Klaus hissed in my ear before letting me go.

"And you try mine." I said after I took a deep breath and glared at him.

We stared at each other for a while before laugher had us looking away to find the source.

"I like her, she's fiery. When is the wedding?" Rebekah said as she looked between Klaus and I with a huge grin.

We both huffed and turned away from each other.

Rebekah laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>

**Reviews?**

**Questions?**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter? why do you think Erika wanted damon alive? Why did she Kiss Stefan in front of Elena? what are Erika's real motives?**

**Till next time little lambs**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm so happy that there are people out there enjoying my story! I never thought I would get over 100 reviews I'm so happy!**

**now my next goal is to find a community! Any suggestions, I'm open to hear them!**

**To - ArgentOir, lol omg you like totally went on a review spree! I LOVE IT :)**

**To - winxgirl1997, YOUR UPDATE IS HERE! lol**

**To - Loving-The-Originals, maybe Erika wanted to hurt elena...maybe she wanted her to be motivated to go home...maybe it was a bit of both. you never really know with Erika. lol and Klaus is always jealous heehee.**

**To- Shannon the Original, thanks so much!**

**To-Adi-Tripath, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story :) and I try to write longer chapters but it's like my brain automatically shuts down after I write so much. its like. beep beep [chapter complete] beep lol.**

**And now without further ramblings from a crazed author...**

* * *

><p>CH: Bad Blood Prt1.<p>

The next morning we were shopping at a high-end boutique. I figured that it would be easier for Rebekah to blend in if she was wearing clothes from this century.

Rebekah was proving to be a most difficult shopper though…

"There has to be more to this dress…" she said from the fitting room beside mine.

I snickered at her comment. As I pulled on a dress of my own. We would have shared a room if we both didn't have so many clothes.

"There's not." I heard Klaus sigh.

I heard Rebekah come out of her room.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?"

"Yep." I said waltzing out of my room in black mini skirt mustache tank white heels and of course my shades.

She looked at me, "You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said with a smirk.

I had to stop myself from laughing. I was mad at Klaus.

"And what is this music, it sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah continued.

"It's dance music." Stefan and I said together.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah said disgusted.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' while Stefan just nodded his head 'yes.'

"Are we done?" Klaus huffed.

"And why are you so grumpy?"

"I needed one thing from you so my witch, could find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing, your necklace and you lost it."

"I didn't lose it; it's just been missing for 90 years. So what do you think?" she said modeling her dress for me and Stefan.

"I hate it." I said at the same time Stefan said "I liked it."

I looked at him in horror. "Em; that dress is fashion suicide and you like it? I think I should question our friendship now."

I looked back at Rebekah to see her shooting Stefan a look.

"What?! I said I liked it." Stefan said also ignoring my last words.

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan." and with that she turned and walked back into her room to try on more clothes.

I shook my head, "I would ask if you like mine, but I don't need you to lie to me." I said getting up and walking towards my room.

"Well in my opinion, you look lovely." Klaus said drawing my attention.

I huffed "Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask for your opinion…"

Stefan laughed.

"Nice one; good work…"Klaus said to Stefan.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan retorted.

"I heard that!" Rebekah snapped.

Klaus sighed.

"Alright I'm gonna get some fresh air." Stefan said after a minute.

"Bye Em!" I said from my dressing room.

"See you later bright eyes."

I put back on my original clothes. A strapless forest green floor length maxi dress with a thigh high split. Flat gold gladiator sandals cover my feet.

I sat in Stefan's chair crossing my legs while waiting for Rebekah, when I felt Klaus's eyes. He stared at me for 5 minutes strait when I finally turned to look at him.

"Why don't you just take a picture, it'll last longer." I said with a sneer.

He smiled "And here I thought you were going to ignore me."

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head away.

"Oh come on love, why are you so unhappy with me?" Klaus asked.

"Well for starters how about you, throwing me into a wall like some ragged Anne doll." I snapped.

"I told you not to interfere." Klaus said in return.

"You were going to kill that guy." I retorted.

"He wanted to die." He said with a shrug.

"Sure as hell didn't look that way to me." I muttered under my breath.

"Why do you even care about him anyway? Huh? Why were you flirting with him?" Klaus snapped.

"Why not?" I said looking squarely at him. "I belong to no one, I do what I what with whomever I want, you're neither my father nor my boyfriend. Stop trying to act like both."

We glared at each other.

Rebekah cleared her throat and we both looked at her.

I didn't even hear her come out.

"Well what about this?" she had on another dress. I was definitely better than the last one.

"Eh, it's cute, a lot better than the other one…" I said nodding my head.

"But?" she pressed.

"But it just doesn't scream Rebekah to me." I said finally "I mean you've been in a coffin for 90 years, your first outfit should make an impression, turn heads, stop hearts, the whole nine. That's my belief."

"And what pray tell screams Rebekah?" she asked curiously a smile on her lips.

"Something like…"I thought as I looked around the store I saw a woman walk into the open with dressy black shorts and white tank with gold and silver sequins "That…. Excuse me for a second." I said as I got up and walked over to the woman.

"Hi." I said brightly.

"Hi." she said and continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"Those are cute shorts, cute top too." I said.

"I know right." she said "and they are the only ones I've seen."

"Uh huh, yes that makes it all the more exquisite and unique." I said nodding my head with approval.

"I know." She said still fawning over herself. "I'm going to buy this."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I said with a smile.

"Excuse me." she sneered sparing me a glance.

"You see, I have this friend that would just look divine in this ensemble. You sweet pea; are her physical, intellectual and social inferior…so let's just do the world a favor. Take. It. Off."

She narrowed her eyes "Listen here bitch-"

I tsked as lifted up my shades "The name calling wasn't necessary. Don't move. I need to figure out how to convince you to my cause." I said and she instantly froze.

"Ashley are you ready to go?" a male voice said from behind me.

I turned and looked at him, he was darling. "I'm afraid not." I said to him as he looked at me.

I caressed his cheek. "What's your name sugar?"

"Adam."

"Lovely, Adam I want you to turn around and run right into the street. Keep doing it until you get hit. Thank you sugar."

Ashley's eyes widened as she watched me kiss his lips before sending him off.

"Now either you can take off the clothes-" I didn't have to finish my threat, she had already begun taking them off; she threw on her t-shirt and shorts and shoved the clothes in my hands.

"Please I'll do whatever you want. Please stop this, he's my little brother." she begged.

"Fine fine, no need to get your panties in a bunch." I said with a laugh. "I wasn't really gonna have him do that, I'm a sucker for handsome faces."

"Adam." I said and he stopped at the boutique, "Forget what I said. Go on about your life. Or better yet go to that ice cream parlor a couple of stores down, you look like a guy who enjoys his sweets."

He nodded and walked away.

The woman let out a sigh of relief and tried to walk past me.

"Not so fast," I said grabbing her arm, "I want you to take his place."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I'm just too petty to let the bitch comment slide." I said I kissed her cheek "Run along now Ashley." I said before turning away from her and walking back to Rebekah.

I watched as she walked like a zombie out of the store.

"These are you." I said with a smile at Rebekah as I heard tires screech and then a crunch.

Rebekah took the clothes with wide eyes along with Klaus, as I gracefully sat down in my chair sipping on a glass of champagne.

"What? I asked curiously "I couldn't let her get away with calling me that, it was rude, she doesn't even know me." I pouted.

"You're... I don't know who's worse. You or Stefan." Rebekah said with a laugh before turning and walking into the room.

"What is it Nic. Klaus?" I said his full name slowly knowing it would erk him when I felt his eyes back on me.

"Don't call me that." he growled.

"And I what am I supposed to call you?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to you calling me Nik."

"Nik?"

He nodded.

"Na, seems way to personal." I said remembering that's what Rebekah called him. "And besides why would I call you anything except rat bastard especially considering the bruises adorning my body." I said coldly.

"What bruises, I see nothing."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

He shrugged while looking at me impassively. "Like I said, I don't see any bruises."

My face remained emotionless as I answered. "The magic of makeup."

Rebekah came back out with frown looking between her brother and I.

"What bruises?" Rebekah asked me and when I didn't answer she turned towards her brother, whose eyes were critically looking at every part of my exposed skin. "What is she talking about Nik? What did you do?"

"It's perfect, it definitely screams Rebekah." I said not answering her question and wanting to get from under his gaze.

"I'll meet you at Gloria's when you two finish paying…or compelling or whatever." I said getting up and walking out of the boutique.

I didn't get far before Klaus stopped me by grabbing my arm. He pulled me into the nearest alley way and pinned me to the wall but that was after he threw a bucket of water on me.

"What the fuck-"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he said softly as he took in the dark bruises on my throat and going down the left side of my body.

"Would it have made a difference?" I said with a scoff.

"Damnit Erika!" he yelled and slamming his fist into the wall next to my head and I flinched.

"I could have given you my blood I could have healed you!" he shouted at me.

"I don't want your blood." I said stubbornly.

He narrowed his eyes "You said that in the mountains…did you simply walk around with bruises from Ray?"

I remained silent.

He growled and for once I was actually pretty freaked. I looked at his face he looked like he was about to shift. I didn't know much about werewolves but I knew it wasn't safe to be in front of one when they shifted least I wanted to get bitten or decorate my body with claw marks.

"Klaus…"

He snarled.

"N-Nik…"I whimpered closing my eyes and sinking to the alley floor. "P-Please stop..."

The snarling stopped. But his face didn't change. I watched as Klaus took a step towards me.

He stretched out his hand whispering softly. "Erika…"

I flinched. "Please just-just don't come any closer."

Everything happened so fast my eyes could barely catch up. One moment Klaus was reaching for me the next he was in a wall.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to her?" Rebekah growled as she bent down next to me to help me up.

I was shaking.

Klaus stood up and glared at his sister, before glancing at me. I flinched again and stepped closer to Rebekah.

He looked hurt. I didn't care. I was hurt.

"She has bruises be gentle with her. I'll see you at Gloria's." He said in a defeated tone before walking out of the alley.

Rebekah must have waited until he was out of hearing range before she turned her gaze toward me.

She took in my bruised and wet appearance before sighing.

"Come on doll; let's go get you clean up yeah?"

I nodding smiling softly at the nickname that she had given me.

We went back to the boutique.

"Alright doll, you want to tell me what's going on with you and Nik?" She said after she sat me in a chair with a blanket covering me up, then proceeding to find me new clothes since the one I was wearing was soaked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like how did you two meet? I have a feeling that's going to be an interesting story."

"Well, we meet when I fell out of his closet…"

I told her everything from the begging to the end. And by the time I finished Rebekah was in tears.

"I see, well you are most definitely not like any doppelgänger I've ever met."

"I'm no doppelgänger." I said seriously.

"You are but aren't, you're the splitting image of Katerina, with the exception of your eyes."

I sighed at the mention of Rine's name…I missed her dearly.

"Here." Rebekah said handing me wide neckline, long sleeves, dress with no pockets. It was a fall orange that made my eyes seems more gold all the while pushing me in the dressing room.

"Positively lovely." she said with a smile when I came out before handing me a mug.

I took the mug and took a big gulp without even thinking twice about it as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes widened before they frowned as I watched the bruises begin to fade. I turned my accusing eyes to Rebekah.

"Now, now doll; do not be cross with me." Rebekah said holding up her hands, in mock surrender.

"What the hell is this!? Is this your blood?!" I hissed and slammed the mug on the table effectively cracking it.

"I was just doing you a favor." She said

"A favor I didn't ask for!"

"Erika-" Rebekah started but I cut her off.

"No, you have no idea what your blood does to someone like me."

Rebekah frowned "It heals you. Just like it heals witches, wolves, humans and other vampires. What else it supposed to do?"

"You have no idea what you've done. You have no idea what you've done. You have no idea what you've freakin done to me and now-now my parents aren't here to help me. Rine isn't here to help me." I said my eyes filling with tears my voice growing hysterical.

"Erika?" Rebekah said placing her hand on my arm trying to calm down my growing hysteria.

I shook her hand off me. "I need my daddy to hold me close, I want my mom to tell me everything's gonna be alright. I can't do this without my Rine. Oh god Rine's not here?!"

"Rine!" I cried out ignoring Rebekah's existence. "She said we would always be there to stop me. She said that I would never have to go through this again without her."

"Rine!" I cried out. I had fallen to the floor sitting with my head in the legs and rocking, my hands digging into my hair.

I shot off the ground, my hands gripping my hair; I looked like a mad woman.

"RINE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Rebekah's POV

I slammed my hands to cover my ears as I fell to my knees. Erika's scream pierced the boutique shattering the windows. I had no doubt that even the people living in Russia heard her.

I watched wide eyes as she continued to scream bloody murder. Car alarms went off, more windows were shattering.

I pulled my hands away from my head for a second when I felt a wet liquid. I looked down at my hands in shock.

They were covered my blood.

I looked around the boutique to see the humans had fallen blood pooled around there bodies.

Erika remained oblivious to everyone and everything as she continued to scream for a woman named 'Rine.'

"Erika!" I called out, "Erika!"

She continued to scream.

I pushed myself from the ground and flashed in front of her.

"Erika!" I yelled again, and then I noticed something that made my blood run cold.

Her eyes.

Her bright hazel eyes that glimmered golden like the sun was fading and being over taken by a dark red.

A blood red.

"Erika wake up! Snap out of it!" I said placing my hands on her shoulder and shaking her.

It didn't help she didn't stop.

I turned my head and pushed us out of the way just in time to miss a car that had decided to drive right into the store.

"Erika stop!" I said again. I didn't know what to do, what could I do.

Hell she probably couldn't hear me over her own scream…I could barely think.

I take a deep breath and steeled myself for what I was about to do.

"Sorry doll, but you're leaving me no other choice…please don't hate me when you wake up." I whispered before I punched her. Hard. Effectively knocking her out.

I picked up her limp body and flashed out of the boutique, but not after seeing the damage Erika had caused.

Metallic slash of flesh.

Shattering of glass. Scattered parts.

The sound of screams and shouts. And the mourning screeches.

The over-powering smell of toxic petrol fumes mixed with the sticky odor of blood dripping from wounds. The sky went dark as clouds covered the sun; as if it needed protection.

I looked down at Erika's semi peaceful face. Who knew such a little person could hold so much power and do so much damage.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>

**reviews?**

**questions?**

**tell me what you guys thought? what's going on with Erika and this has happened before?**

**Erika is missing her family, her family that she still believes is alive... how will she react to the news?**

**how to we feel about Rebekah/Erika moments or Erika/Klaus **

**and will someone come to Erika's rescue because her symptoms are just beginning...**

**Till next time my little lambs...**


	19. Chapter 15

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm so happy that there are people out there enjoying my story! I never thought I would get over 100 reviews I'm so happy!**

**now my next goal is to find a community! Any suggestions, I'm open to hear them!**

**To - ArgentOir, lol your review made me wear a huge grin, my family thought I had did something horrible to somebody lol**

**To- lisbeth97, thank you so much for reading it!**

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. I'M SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE WITH WHAT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER. AGAIN IT CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**And now without further ramblings from a crazed author... I really hope you guys don't hate me for this lol, things just got complicated!**

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

**_"We all handle death differently. Typically, the stages of grief are shock, denial, anger, bargaining, depression, testing, acceptance."_**

**_"In the final moments, no matter what the cause, I would assume that it would be slightly similar to fainting, or "blacking out." - Your vision would dim, you'd have troubles grasping full thoughts… that's due to the lack of enough blood and oxygen flowing to your brain."_**

**_"Death itself would be painless; the cause could potentially hurt, though."_**

_"Why are you telling me this?" I asked afraid_.

**_Because the sooner you except this, the easier it will be to let me in_**

_"What? No. I don't want to be a murderer. I want to be normal."_

**_She smirked her blood red eyes unwavering her chest puffing out with pride, "You were never destined for normalcy my sweet. You were destined to do great things. Terrible but Great things." _**

**_"Let me in."_**

_"No!"_

End Flash Back

* * *

><p>CH15. Bad Blood Prt2<p>

She gave me a sly smirk. I blinked rapidly at her, at me staring back at her.

Everything about her was me.

Her hair, her nose, her style. The only thing that was different was emotionless blood red eyes.

The smirk, the look that she gave me. It terrified me.

She looked like she could destroy the world.

And I was pretty sure that was her intended plan.

"This isn't real." I whispered out. "You're not real, I'm not supposed to see you again. I have control. You don't control me."

**"Oh, it's very real, my sweet. And you'd be surprised what a little vampire blood can do…"** She smirked at me. **"I suppose I should thank the blonde from releasing me…"**

**Maybe I'll thank her by giving her hybrid brother a good fuck…that's what he needs you know. He so tense. He makes fun of Stefan, but he too walks with the weight of the world on his shoulders…he wouldn't even need to be persuaded too much either."**

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not gonna be fucking anyone in my body least of all Klaus."

She narrowed her blood red eyes on me. **"I'll do what I see fit in our body while you just relax and watch the show. Now you will see how it feels like to be put in a cage and starved."** she hissed before lunging at me.

I wasn't me. I couldn't feel myself.

Everything was different.

I could see out of myself, but I couldn't control myself.

I wasn't me.

This was someone else.

This was someone else waking up and apologizing to Rebekah, laughing at what she was saying.

This was someone else walking with Rebekah a couple of other stores before walking into Gloria's side by side.

This was someone else who saw Klaus.

This was someone else who saw Klaus and made my lips quirk into a smirk.

This was someone else who used my voice to say "You look good enough to eat..."

This was someone else who used my legs to walk up to Klaus.

This was someone else who laid my palm on his face.

This was someone else who used my mouth to kiss his lips.

This was someone else who walked out of Gloria's bar, not a care in the world.

This was me.

* * *

><p>Siree's POV<p>

I walked the streets of Chicago catching the gazes of many male and female alike.

I smirked. This was too easy.

I walked into a comic book store, there were two other females besides myself, the rest of the occupants were male. They all looked eyes with me.

An smirk stretched across my face as I pulled out a lolipop from my pocket and unwrapped it.

I popped it in my mouth, sucking on it, savoring it. I walked towards a stack on comic books pretending to look through them. I picked up a black dog collar. This would come in handy in the future.

All eyes still remained on me.

I looked back up to see that they had actually inched closer.

I looked from the girls to the guys. Rabbit season or Buck season?

"Is-is there s-something I c-can help y-you with?" A guy said.

Buck season it is.

I cocked my head to the side as I looked up at him. He was tall. His name tag said his name was Dylan.

He had messy brown hair, light blue eyes and snake bites on his lip.

"That depends…" I said slowly racking my eyes over his body. He wasn't buff, but he wasn't completely muscle less either. I took a step towards him and he took a step back.

A devious grin once more spread across my face. I must say I had to applaud his judgment, despite what the other in the supernatural community thought; humans were a lot smarter than they looked. They knew a predator when the seen one.

"You wanna be my slave tonight?"

His eyes widened surprised by my question and because he was human, he couldn't help but ask. "What's in it for me?"

I grabbed his face, glaring at him. "Are you stupid? Slaves get nothing."

I released my hold and kissed his lips "Now why don't you be a good boy and get me drink."

He nodded his face beet red before disappearing.

I smirked as the other men and two females stared at me wide eyed. I could smell the arousal in the air.

I locked eyes with one of the females. She was a short red head with dark brown eyes and dimples. I loved dimples. I smirked and beckoned her forward.

Yes, this was too easy.

* * *

><p>Katherine's POV<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he reached her.

"You two look chummy, what? Is Klaus your new bestie? Speaking of how is my beloved Erika? You had better be keeping her safe Stefan."

"You know if Klaus finds out your in Chicago, you're dead. And Erika is fine."

"Happy to know that you still care."

"So tell me if I'm wrong, the necklace that Klaus and Rebekah are looking for…that's the necklace you gave to Elena."

"Bye Katherine."

"Hey, hey wait. You're up to something tell me."

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control."

"Please tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine asked

Stefan smirked

"You do? Come on Stefan, you're not the diabolical type. Whatever your planning, it's not gonna work."

"Well if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan retorted.

"Uh huh. I forgot. You're bad now." she said with an eye roll.

"Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you; he's smarter than everyone…except maybe Erika."

Stefan started to walk away.

"And I've heard about that sister. Be careful she'll ruin you."

"Happy to know you still care he said before walking away."

Katherine smiled and turned walking away. She didn't get far before she felt a shock go through her body.

She looked down in shock as the lapis lazuli ring that she wore when she was away from Erika pulsed, and then before she could take it off started burning her.

"Shit." she cured before snatching off the ring. She held the ring in her hand examining it carefully the blue faded away leaving a fiery red stone in its place, it had never did that before.

Her eyes widened. As her thoughts quickly took a turn for the worse.

Something was wrong with Erika.

* * *

><p>Stefan's POV<p>

Stefan walked in the bar while Gloria was doing her spell.

"You left us." Rebekah said lounging on the bar counter.

"Yeah sorry retail therapy was making my head explode.

"Tell me about it

"Where's my bright eyes?" he said looking around. "Is she playing a game of hide and seek again and I just don't know it?"

"No. She went to grab a bite to eat. She said she felt like she had been starving for years." Rebekah said with a shrug wile Klaus glared in his direction.

Stefan nodded his head then frowned when he felt a light shock go through him. He shook it off and looked towards Gloria.

"What's she doing?"

"She's failing." Klaus said coldly.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said.

"See now this one offers a solution. Alright give me your hand sweetheart."

"She's uh; she's looking for the necklace huh?" Stefan asked with a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>In Mystic falls with the Elena and friends…<strong>

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is that normal made for a really bored summer."

"After the last few days…I would kill for a normal family." Caroline said before looking at Elena. "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"Damon helped a little." Elena said.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Both of you stop judging his just trying to be a good-" she screamed in pain.

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked.

"No nope it's my necklace…" Elena said with a frown.

* * *

><p>"I can sense something…" Gloria said.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus Rebekah and Stefan all watched in anticipation.<p>

* * *

><p>"It burned me." Elena said. Before quickly taking it off.<p>

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline retorted.

"Caroline." Bonnie said.

"What I'm just saying…if you're gonna be cooking without Stefan."

* * *

><p>Gloria continued her chant while handing on to Rebekah's hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me see it." Bonnie said. Bonnie stared at it.<p>

* * *

><p>Gloria continued her chant. Her voice speaking faster.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie reached out to touch it. A spark came from the necklace scaring everyone in the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Gloria took a deep breath before looking at Stefan. "I found it."<p>

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked anxiously.

"It doesn't work like that doll, I get images. There's a girl with her friends."

"Yes a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back."

"Well I have to dive back in to get my details." Gloria continued ignoring what Rebekah said.

"So dive." Klaus said.

"I need more time." Was Gloria's response.

Klaus walked over to Gloria hovering over her.

"And space, look your harshing my jou-jou."

"We can wait." Klaus said happily.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria said coldly.

Klaus glared at her.

"Hey!" Stefan said. "Hey you know, why don't we just um, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway, I'll let you pick who we eat…" he said to Klaus. "Besides how long ago was it that bright eyes left, it's not like her to stay away too long."

Klaus and Rebekah shared a look before getting up and following Stefan out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>MATURE CONTENT BELOW, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Siree's POV<p>

The little minx below me was withering with pure please. I was her first.

Nothing gave me more pleasure than tainting something pure.

"This feels so good."

"You feel like paradise." I murmured as I pushed her dress over her thighs, then higher still, until the thin material pooled around her waist. "I knew you would. You will taste divine too."

Her arousal spiked higher as my fingers edged beneath the hem of her cotton briefs. I tortured her with feathered strokes at first, before I spread her damp slit and caressed her inner labia. I teased her quivering hole, poking just the tips of my fingers in.

I withdrew them to rub the pads into her clit until sublime friction built in this bead of flesh.

She moaned loudly with desire and I smirked.

With lips pressed into her cheek I whispered. "Come for me, my pet. I want to watch you climax from my touch. Hopefully this will be the first of many times."

Her body responded with a primal language all its own as she whispered "Yes mistress."

I slipped the straps from her shoulders and urged her dress away from her medium sized breast. My eyes blazed over with lust. I dipped my head to her rosy nipple, and the tip soon hardened as I held it delicately in my teeth while I flit my tongue over it. I divided attention between her two breasts, ravishing them thoroughly with an eager tongue. When my tongue left one my hand would mold around the soft, rounded globe, my thumb stroking the erect tip until her aureoles puckered and tingled even more.

My fingers returned to stroke another path down her seeping labia. I wet my fingers thoroughly in her juices then ground these wet tips into her clit, rubbed them up and down in a sensuous pattern that brought friction back.

I could see she wanted to touch me, but I wouldn't let her. Her hands had been tied before the game began. I was in control.

Her walls squeezed hard around the two fingers I slipped inside her. My other hand pinched and rubbed her clit, working it expertly until the friction became an intense tingling that made a bead of flesh pulse so strong her need to come almost drove me mad.

"That's it, my pet I said come hard for me. Hold nothing back. We'll get to the games of denial later."

She thrashed on the table, letting out a scream before she could stop herself.

"Erika?" I heard a familiar voce ask and I smirked. I untied the poor girls hands and she slumped on the table from exhaustion.

"Guess again my kitty-kat."

"Siree!" the voice spat.

"Ouch, is this how you are gonna greet me, when you are interrupting my meal." I asked with a pout as I turned to face her.

Katherine's eyes narrowed. "Cut the foreplay Siree, put Erika back in charge."

"Why," I said stalking towards her stepping over the dead bodies of my victims. "I'm much more pleasurable company."

"Actually I prefer her company." she snarled fangs bared at me.

My eyes brightened as she dared to stare at me defiantly.

"Oh my kitty-kat's got claws." I said with a smile as I stood directly in front of her, considering she wasn't wearing heels and I was; we were nose to nose. My smile melted into a scowl as I wrapped my dainty hand around her neck and gave it a squeeze.

She gasped and clawed at my hands.

"You may be Erika's god mother and elder. But you're not mine. You do not demand thing of me, you, a filthy peasant whore that couldn't keep her legs closed, got knocked and eventually caused her entire family to be slaughtered by an idiot hybrid with mommy and daddy issues."

I stopped when I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Shh there there, dry your tears kitty-kat." I said releasing her neck and pushing the hair from her face.

She didn't even look me in my eyes. I frowned. This wasn't the kitty-kat I knew and cared about.

I raised my hand to lift her face, she snatched my hand snapping it back and shoving a ring on my finger.

I snarled at her venomously and back handed her.

I pulled at the ring. It didn't budge. I hissed.

When I notice Katherine try to stand up I kicked her in her stomach.

"You dare try to bind me?" I snarled outraged.

I heard her let out a chuckle. She wiped the blood from her lips and stared at me. "Good luck trying to get that ring off. The only person that can take it off is Erika."

I glared at the ring that had pulsed as soon as it touched my skin before returning my hateful glare towards her.

"You will regret this Katerina." I hissed before I flashed towards her and snapped her neck.

I stepped over her temporally dead body now bored. I walked over to my red head. "Scarlett! Get up, make yourself presentable and unchain Dylan."

"Yes mistress" she said slowly sitting up.

"And make it quick!" I snapped and she immediately picked up her pace.

We left the store a minute later.

I walked back into Gloria's bar after I saw Stefan walk in.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked.

"It's what I heard that's interesting." Gloria said to him before her eyes widened and landed on me.

I stood by Stefan, waiting for Gloria to go on.

"What did you hear?" a voice said from my right and all eye turned to look at her.

My eyes narrowed, when she caught mine she looked down.

"Speaking out of turn." I said coldly. "It appears I have been lenient. Dylan… strike her until I say otherwise."

Without another word he rose his hand and struck her. Hard.

"You will be silent" I said not even looking at the two. I heard a slight whimper, but other than that simply the sound of raged breathing.

"Again." I said and he continued.

Stefan looked at me while Gloria stared at me wide eyed.

I motioned with me hand for Gloria to continue.

"You know the girls with the necklace; they were talking about you…"

"You didn't tell Klaus…why?"

"Because I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it."

"Well I'm sorry I can't help you." Stefan said standing from the bar and walking away. But not without looking at the girl that hand fallen to her knees and was still being punished.

He shot me a look and I smiled back.

He glared and I smirked back.

"Erika!" he said finally and I pouted with a huff. "Dylan you may stop."

And he did. I walked over to Scarlett. Her lip and nose were bleeding. Her cheek was definitely swollen and would no doubt be bruised for a couple of days. A punishment befitting her for speaking out of turn.

"You know, if my sisters were here, they would have demanded that I carve out that sharp tongue. Thank your lucky stars that I'm not them. Dylan help her get cleaned up."

"Yes mistress." he said and quickly picked her up and walking out of the bar.

"Mistress? What going on with you?" Stefan asked staring at me and I just smirked.

"Don't be difficult, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar is sidekick is." Gloria said and I turned to look at her.

Stefan attempted to flash towards her but she quickly immobilized him.

"Just we have to do it the hard way." She said as he fell to the  
>ground unconscious.<p>

I walked over to him turning him on his back with my shoes. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>

**reviews?**

**questions?**

**tell me what you guys thought? What's going on with Erika...with Siree? What about that flash back?**

**Siree's ability to make even Katherine cry...**

**Siree's...appetite?**

**Will Siree help Stefan?**

**Till next time my little lambs...**


	20. Chapter 16

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...lol Finally! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm so happy that there are people out there still enjoying my story! **

**And now without further ramblings from a crazed author... **

* * *

><p>CH16. Mischief and Mayhem<p>

Siree's POV

"So what pray tell or you going to do with my Stefan? I hope you're not going to damage his baby face."

"Your Stefan? I thought you were with the hybrid?" Gloria asked with confusion.

"I never said I wasn't." I said with a smirk.  
>"Ahh I see, so then what the old saying about mermaids and sirens are true."<p>

I raised an eyebrow "Which ones?"

"About your world know promiscuity."

"Ahh, yes, well…"I shrugged I wasn't going to argue because it was the truth. My kind were widely known for seducing and sinking. It was our thing.

Gloria shook her head. "What are you doing with them? Wolves and vampires are highly possessive with their females…you know this…" She said with wide eyes as she noticed the gleam in my eyes.

"Hm a temperamental hybrid and an unstable rippah…what's a girl to do…maybe their brothers?" Then I chuckled.

Gloria shook her head.

"But seriously, don't touch his face, keep it pretty." I said before waltzing out the bar.

I glared at the ring on my finger as I sat at a diner.

The red was still dominant but specks of blue were showing.

I growled at it before slowly smirking. _That bitch thinks she's so smart, trying to bind my influence._

_She's wrong._

"She honestly thinks that a mere ring could stop me?" I sighed.

_Her efforts were chilvous but in vain._

_But I suppose sense she thinks she's won there's no point in spoiling her dream just yet._

I relaxed closing my eyes. Relinquishing control for the moment.

Erika's POV

My eyes snapped my lips taking a frown.

I was at a dinner, why the hell was I at a dinner? I shrugged before standing and leaving.

The last place I remembered I was supposed to be at was Gloria's so I quickly made my way there.

Tyra's POV.

I sighed again before getting a glare from jack.

I couldn't help it, I was bored, and I missed Erika.

We were sitting in the mystic grill, with Jack's cousin Bonnie a blonde that just didn't know when to shut up and Elena, Erika's twin.

She was an attention whore if you asked me.

I mean I wouldn't even put it passed her to have slept with all of her friend's boyfriends.

"So where are you from? What's your story?" The question broke me from my thoughts.

I looked to the voice that had asked it.

High pitched, squeaky. I barely resisted the urge to snarl at her.

The loud blonde. Caroline.

I stared at her. Her smile slowly dropping.

"Why?" I asked her.

She looked shocked like she didn't expect any to question her questions.

"Just because we're both blondes doesn't mean that were 'like totally going to be bestie's." I said mocking her annoying voice, which earned me three sets of glares.

I slowly stood up before heading towards the bar.

I was only a couple of shots in when Jack joined me.

"You're mad." I said after a moment.

She sighed. "No. No I'm not."

"Good, because my response was to be expected."

"I know…which is why we are going to the mystic BBQ in a couple of hours." she said with a smirk before getting up and walking away.

I resisted the urge to shatter the shot glass in my hand before following after her.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered as I slide into her convertible.

I couldn't wait until Erika came back in town.

Jacqueline POV

"Is it safe for us to even be here?" Tyra whined.

I shrugged before smacking her hands away from her dress.

"Stop tugging on your dress."

"Why the hell do I have to wear a bloody dress anyway? I look like a Barbie doll wrapped in a picnic basket." She growled out.

"You do not; you look every other girl that's lived in this poo-dunk town their entire life. You have to look the part, because once you open your mouth, they'll definitely know you're not from here."

"Bitch." she mumbled under her breath.

I smirked. "Love you too. And yes, it should be safe, so as long as we avoid Mr. Tall dark and handsome. I doubt he would forgive the person associated with murdering his girlfriend."

"Stefan's brother."

"Yes."

"Well you're the only one he knows by sight." Tyra snipped.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure he will recognize a new fresh face." I countered.

She sighed. "If you're so worried about hi spotting us and outing us, then why are we here?"

"We're here to do what we do best." I said to her with a smirk. "Your favorite. M&M."

"Mischief and Mayhem?"

"But of course." I said offering my arm to her as we entered the Lockwood estate.

* * *

><p>"This is boring." Tyra whined before tripping a girl that had walked pasted us.<p>

"Sorry dear." she said with a fake smile.

"I know." I said with a pout. "This was unfulfilling to say the least."

"Let's kill someone." Tyra said with a smile.

"No. you know the rules to the game. No killing. Not yet."

"Oh come on, Erika will forgive one death."

"I'm not going to test her; bitch can hold a grudge like nobody's business."

"Well then what are we going to do? I tired of watching Elena."

My eyes brightened. "Ok. Pick a person…"

"Male or female?"

"Doesn't matter."

Tyra smirked before walking off.

I moved to an isolated spot before doing the summoning.

I concentrated with my eyes closed before opening them and locking eyes with my favorite animal spirit.

Cheshire.

He smirked at me. "And how may I be of assistance miss Jacqueline?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

He cocked his head on the side. "A favor?" He smirked. "Favors are going to cost you dearie."

"I know the cost…"

"And you are still willing to pay it? Such a dark and tainted heart you hold. You definitely inherited from your father…" he said with a dark chuckle.

I stared at him unamused.

He clapped his paws gleefully. "I do so love being under your employment. What is this favor?"

"I need you in the flesh."

"Then I shall require a body."

"I've sent for one."

"Then consider it done…"

I was jostled from my trance.

I looked up to see Tyra holding a body.

I pouted. "I was kinda hoping that you would have brought a cute guy."

"I did ask male or female." she said with a sigh before dropping the petite strawberry blonde next to me. "What are you going to do with her?"

"She's a gift." I said pull out a dagger from my purse, before placing the girl head between my legs.

"I am going to need you to hold her down." I said seriously Tyra nodded before straddling her. I cut my palm drawing blood before using the blood and drawing various symbols on her body.

I pulled out a rag, before tying it around her mouth, she was about to experience tremendous pain.

We didn't need her attracted any unwarranted attention.

"A gift for who?" She asked.

I looked her in her eyes, my eyes flashing lime green, a sadistic smile appearing on my face.

"For me dearie and might I say, she is quite the fine specimen. Such a delicious looking soul…"

Tyra's eyes widened before, a smirk streaked on her lips.

"Cheshire…"

Erika's POV.

I made it back to Gloria's bar to find it empty. I scoffed. I wasn't surprised.

"She's gone."

I turned to find Klaus right behind me.

"The bloody witch is gone." The veins appeared around his eyes.

Klaus was not a happy duckling.

I shrugged. "Then we will find another."

He looked at me with intense eyes.

I looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"Nothing…"

I narrowed my eyes before shrugging it off and walking away from him.

A question sprang into my mind and I turned to ask him and found him directly behind me.

Because he was taller I ended up staring at his chest.

"Klaus?" I hesitantly looked up at him.

The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Lust, desire I expected those, I however didn't expect to see longing, confusion and hope.

Before I could ponder about it further, he yanked me to him and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss.

As our lips crushed together, I felt like I was walking on air.

It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine.

His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I opened my mouth with a low moan.

He responded with a growl of his own when I nipped at his lip.

I smirked as his lips moved from my mouth to my neck.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw our reflection…

"Klaus…"

"What's the matter love?"

I felt his eyes on my face. "I wasn't aware your eyes could change to any color beside gold."

"The same could be said for you as well." I said my eyes still locked on my reflection.

I watched Klaus frown before following my eyes to the mirror.

I said the surprise flash through his violet shaded eyes before they slowly faded to their original blue.

His face became stoic.

"Klaus?" I asked pulling his eyes from his reflection and back to me.

He grabbed my hand pulling me besides him. "Let's get back to the others."

"But what does it mean…our eyes…"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Klaus slammed open the door.<p>

"Gloria's gone we need to clear out and find a new witch immediately."

He stopped when he noticed the two.

I sensed the tension before we even walked through the door.

It made me shift uneasily.

"Stef? Bekah? What's going on?"

"Something's wrong he was asking about Michael." Rebekah said quickly.

Stefan frowned not meeting Klaus's eyes.

Klaus glared at him.

"He's not with us nick I can sense It." she whispered.

"She's wrong….Klaus…." Stefan looked at me for help. His eyes pleading.

Klaus speed toward Stefan but I flashed in front of him first.

"Wait." I said holding out my hands to him.

He stopped narrowing his eyes on me. "Move."

I moved from in front of Stefan and towards Klaus pulling him with me.

When we were out of hearing range I whispered.

"Let me talk to him…"

"No."

"Klaus please…let me talk to him."

"Why?" he asked, annoyance laced within the single word.

"Just because you don't trust him, doesn't mean-"

"No, why are you always defending him.

I shrugged. "I don't know….because I like him. I like our group of four. Stefan Bekah you and me, I bet we would have had a lot of fun if we all would have met in the 20s."

Klaus's face once more became stoic. "2 minutes and not a minute more."

I nodded. Before rushing to Stefan.

I pulled him as far as I could.

"Can they hear us?" I whispered.

He listened. "No."

"Good." my eyes narrowed. "So now is the time you are going to answer my questions, and with complete honesty, seeing as I am the only one standing between you and an angry hybrid."

He stared at me.

"Before I got kidnapped and was stuck with you and him all summer, I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

"My parents."

Stefan immediately looked away.

"Seeing that expression gives me my answer. My parents are in mystic falls. My dad is there? Is he ok, I haven't talked to him or my mom in months and I really miss them-"

"Erika…Isabel is dead."

"What?"

Stefan licked his lips "…Isabel died; she was compelled to kill herself."

"What?" It was the only word that seemed to register in my brain.

"Elena watched her die…"

I felt my eyes fill with tears but I refused to let them fall.

I looked at Stefan. "W-what about my dad? Is my ad ok? Please please tell me he's ok."

Stefan looking me in my eyes before saying. "I don't know."

It was a lie.

I nodded going along with his lie. I wrapped my arms around him bring me lips to his ear.

"You're a lying piece of shit." I said softly "I hope he rips her throat out…" I said coldly before roughly snapping his neck.

His body fell to the floor with a thud.

Klaus and Rebekah appeared beside me.

I looked at them my tears falling.

"You were right, he's holding on to something, I don't know what…a piece of his old life or whatever…but his not with us…"

I watched as Klaus roughly grabbed Stefan off the floor.

And disappeared.

"Come on doll." I looked up at Rebekah.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched her walk towards the exit.

"To Mystic Falls, of course." she said.

I smirked, before whipping out my phone shooting Ty and Jack a text.

Random POV

Tyra and Jacqueline were arguing over Cheshire's new clothing style but the both stopped when there cells buzzed simultaneously.

"I will be wanting, one of those." Cheshire said looking over Jacqueline shoulder.

Checkmate

Was all that was texted.

Tyra and Jacqueline wore identical smirks.

"What's with the devious look?" Cheshire asked curiously.

"Erika's coming back…" they said together.

Let the games begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Comments?<strong>

**reviews?**

**questions?**

**tell me what you guys thought? Erika, Klaus, Bekah, and Stefan are headed back to Mystic falls...**

**Tyra and Jacqueline were back and now a new player added to the game, jack's fav spirit Cheshire...**

**Erika was told her mother was dead, and is starting to feel like her dad is in trouble...bum bum bum**

**how to we feel about moments or Erika/Klaus?**

**Cheshire Cat - Holland Roden**

**Tyra - Sasha Pieterse**

** Jacqueline - Jessica Kennedy Parker**

**Till next time my little lambs...**


	21. Chapter 17

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...lol **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>CH17. New Kids<p>

"Where are you going love?" Klaus asked. "We need to figure out what Stefan's hiding."

No sooner did we make it to mystic falls, did I grab Rebekah's hand to lead her off.

I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? The doppelgänger…the one you supposedly killed is alive…now can we go?"

"What? What do you mean she's alive?" Klaus asked confused.

I sighed. "I mean she's among the living."

"I killed her."

I shrugged. "Obviously not."

"And how do you know this?" Klaus growled.

I pulled out my phone. "Where do you think Jack and Ty have been? I sent them back here and find my surprise to see her. Stefan's been lying all summer."

Klaus mumbled something under his breath before stomping to the truck. Rebekah and I watched curiously as he began to break Stefan's neck.

I flinched. "How many times are you going to break his neck?"

"Until it's no longer amusing to me." he hissed, not looking up.

"Well then we best move along doll; that will hold Nic over till the late evening."

I sighed, but let her pull me away.

I met with Jack and Tyra, I was surprised however when I strawberry blonde was with them.

We all sat down at a table at the mystic grill.

Rebekah sized up Jack and Tyra and they did the same.

After a moment Tyra spoke. "You look like a stuck up bitch."

I looked over at Rebekah trying to gauge her reaction.

She simply smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tyra asked curiously.

"I'm smiling because they haven't found the bodies yet, and yours will soon be among them."

I burst out laughing. "Good one Bekah."

Jack and Tyra both joined me.

"So…are you gonna do official introductions or are we just gonna continue playing whose a bigger bitch?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Ok this is the original bitch Rebekah." I said nudging her arm.

"A pleasure I'm sure." she said with a smirk well tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"This inconsiderate bitch over here-" I said pointing to Jacqueline. "Is Jacqueline, aka jack."

"I'm not inconsiderate I just don't give a shit." She said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and Rebekah laughed. "And this bitch…this bitch right here….is Tyra…word of caution she's a man eater."

"Hey hey hey, who pissed in your cheerios today?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Her mouth is getting too big for her muzzle." I whispered to Rebekah who had tears in her eyes from all the laughter she was having.

"Now," I said looking at my two bestfriends before locking eyes on the red head.

She had on a black and white striped mini skirt with a deep plum colored strapless peplum top. Purple and black shoes donned her feet while black and white band bracelets donned her wrist.

I resisted the urge to snarl at her as she grinned at me, her green eyes raking over me like she was a staving lion and I was some type of juicy steak. "Who's this bitch?"

I watched as her grin stretches across her face almost inhumanly. "Only the insane equate pain with success."

I stared at her curiously before looking at Jacqueline and Tyra who were looking everywhere except my eyes.

I frowned where had, I heard that before….

I looked up as she stared laughing, I watched as her eyes seemed to flash a sinister green.

I stood up in my seat abruptly glaring at my best friends.

"Bathroom. Now." I hissed.

They immediately scampered out of their seats rushing towards the bathroom.

Bekah raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at her. "I'll be right back."

I glared at the red head before stomping off.

I was lucky the door didn't fly off the hinges when I slammed it open. "Are you out of your fucking mind!"

"Ericka" jack started but I cut her off

"What do you have? Huh? A death wish? Why the hell did you do it?"

She shrugged. "We were bored."

"So you gave Cheshire a human body? The damned thing is pure evil." I hissed.

"Hey, Cheshire's not all bad, he-" jack started again but I cut her off.

"Everything comes with a fucking price with him Jacqueline! Everything!"

She looked away.

"So what did he want in exchange for the body?" I said after taking a deep breath.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you give the good for nothing demon?" I asked her; although I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"That's not nice darling." A new voice said.

I turned glaring at Cheshire. "But if you must know, she also gave me the girl's soul."

I looked at Jacqueline. "No, he's lying jack…" I looked to Tyra who also looked uncomfortable. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore."

"I just wanted to make sure that all our bases were covered."

"Yeah, she just wants to make sure you are well protected." Cheshire said mocking her words

I glared at Cheshire. "You think you're real cute don't you."

"Oh I think I'm adorable…especially in my new body…"

I growled before pushing past him. I didn't get far before Tyra grabbed my arm.

"Don't be mad at jack…"she pleaded.

I glared at her. "You should have stopped her. I'm mad at you too."

"Try to understand, she did it as a way to ensure that you'd be protected. We are in a town, were there are all kinds of supernaturals here, we don't really know much about them either." She said softly.

"My brother wouldn't let anything happen to Ericka." Rebekah said coming to stand by my side. "And I wouldn't either."

"And you or jack wouldn't either so her…calling him for help or my protection isn't a good excuse…" I whispered to her.

I took a deep breath before heading to the bar; I was going to need a couple of drinks.

Rebekah joined me and we sat together taking shots.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said putting her had on my tenth shot

"Yeah…but not right now." I said with a sigh while slumping onto the bar.

After I got sober, we headed to the school. Rebekah received a text from Klaus that he had tracked down the doppelgänger.

Rebekah walked over to the truck.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone has to be here when lover boy wakes up." she said motioning towards Stefan.

I nodded in understanding. I gazed at Stefan for a moment more. "Right, well I best be off, I wouldn't want to miss my introduction now would I?" I said with a smile tossing my dark shades over my eyes.

Rebekah smirked. "Of course not doll."

I walked in catching the last snips of Klaus's compulsion.

"If she drops her foot chad I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

"Don't Klaus…you don't have to do this. You don't have to hurt anybody."

"Come on love of course I do." he said looking at her.

"After all what's a little blood shed?" I said catching both of their gazes.

Elena sneered "Katherine…"

I smirked, she thought I was Katherine? Well I'll play. "Elena…"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ohh such a scary face." I said with a chuckle before walking up to her.

I scrutized her. I tsked before looking at Klaus. "I don't see why she's so appealing."

Klaus shrugged.

The girl he compelled trembled trying to keep her leg up.

Klaus and I both looked at her. "Keep it up."

Elena glared at us. "I thought you hated Klaus, was that all a lie too?"

I smirked after briefly looking into her mind. "I thought you hated Damon? Yet that didn't stop you from making out with him…"

She stared at me with shocked eyes. Before looking at Klaus.

"Where is Stefan? What'd you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out."

We turned when the doors were opened and in walked little bonnie and a blonde guy.

"Bonnie get out of here!" Elena yelled.

Klaus appeared behind her before she could move.

I walked over towards the blonde. He was cute enough to eat.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Now we can get started."

Klaus looked over at Dana and chad before looking at me. "Love why don't you handle them."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. I walked over to them before whispering in their ears.

She fell to the floor from exhaustion and chad sat next to her.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's walking around alive?"

"That's right, if you wanna blame someone blame me."

I scoffed.

"There's no need for blame love, just your witchy interference seemed to cause some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

We turned as the door once again opened.

Rebekah walked in with a dark haired boy. He must have been the werewolf.

"Get off of me!" he growled out as Rebekah pushed him towards us.

"Hush now." she said like she was talking to a baby.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah, word of warning, she can be quite mean."

I chuckled nodding my head in agreeance with Klaus it was true.

She narrowed her eyes at us. "Don't be an ass." She pushed Tyler into Klaus's arms.

"I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition."

"It's quite horrible actually." I said standing by Rebekah.

Klaus bit his wrist and forced it to Tyler's mouth.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids bonnie."

"And for Tyler's sake you better hurry." I said I with a smirk as Klaus snapped Tyler's neck. His body falling to the floor.

Rebekah Klaus and I sat on the benches watching them crowd around Tyler's body.

"Did they not understand that his life has a timer on it?"

Rebekah shrugged.

"And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition." Klaus said loudly standing up and walking over to them.

He must have been listening to whatever they had been saying.

Rebekah and I followed him

"Go on then, go and fetch your grimoire, enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold on to Elena for safe keeping."

Bonnie and the blonde left.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger." She said looking Elena up and down. "The original was much prettier." she sneered and I laughed.

"Enough Rebekah. Take the wolf boy else where would you."

She smiled maliciously at Elena before grabbing Tyler by his arm and dragging him out.

"Just ignore her…petty little thing" Klaus whispered in Elena's ear.

I barely resisted the urge to lop off her head.

I glared at him before turning and walking towards the benches.

He joined me a second longer. "Why so angry love."

"I'm not angry."

He tsked grabbing my face and turning it towards him. "You're lying."

"So…" I said childishly.

He chuckled before brushing his lips against mine.

He moved his mouth down to my neck peppering kisses.

I leaned into him. He nicked my neck with his fangs and I gasped.

He chuckled against me. "Sensitive spot love."

I pulled back glaring at him. I punched him in his chest before looking away.

My eyes connected with Elena's shocked ones. I smirked.

I turned back towards Klaus grabbing his face and kissing him.

He was surprised but didn't hesitate. I bit down on his bottom lip drawing blood before sucking on it. I felt him shudder against me.

I smirked against his lips "Sensitive spot darling?"

I pulled away from him when I saw Stefan walking in.

"Stefan!" Elena and I said together, which then caused us to glare at each other.

"Klaus." Stefan said.

"Come to save your damsel mate?" Klaus said coldly.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty." Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well your broke that pledge already." Klaus said shaking his head.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. Whatever you ask of me, I will do" Stefan said.

"Oh…such tempting words Em." I purred as I walked over to Stefan dragging my fingers down his torso.

Klaus stared at him then me.

"Fair enough." He said standing and walking towards us. He pulled me away from Stefan and we walked towards Elena and her classmates. "Let's drink on it."

He pointed towards chad and his girlfriend. "Kill them."

Stefan stared at us.

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked. "Kill them"

"No. Stefan don't. He's not going to hurt me he already-"

I cut her off my backhanding her.

She screamed falling towards the floor.

Stefan rushed Klaus.

I bent down next to Elena.

I glared at her. "You shouldn't speak unless spoke to. Now just because he won't hurt you doesn't mean I'm not against it…remember that for the future."

Klaus grabbed Stefan by his throat. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go. I'll do whatever you want, you have my word."

"Your word, doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer in which tie I never had to resort to this."

"Stop fighting." Klaus said compelling Stefan

"Please don't do this."

"I don't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't don't"

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

I stared at him curiously. "Maybe this was the best thing for him."

"Now kill them…rippah." Klaus said with a smirk

Stefan attacked them without a second thought.

"Always nice to see a vampire in it element, there always such a broody lot."

"No you did this to him."

I walked over to Stefan pulling his gaze from Elena and onto me.

I smile pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his mouth.

"Thank you." he whispered

I brushed my thumbs over his cheeks. "Anytime Em."

"I invited him to the party love he's the one dancing on the table." He said to Elena, he stood up walking over to me. He grabbed me pulling me away from Stefan, I was saved from getting a speech when Rebekah burst throw the doors.

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"She has my necklace. Look." She said handing Klaus a phone.

I looked over his shoulder to see a picture of Elena and Stefan. Elena was wearing an antique looking necklace.

"Well well more lies."

"Where…is it?" Rebekah asked tears littering her eyes.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena said.

"You're lying!" Rebekah said before vamping out and biting her. I quickly got between Klaus and Rebekah, my glasses falling to the floor.

"Knock it off" Klaus yelled.

"Make her tell me where it is Nic!" yelled back. Neither not realizing that in their struggle they smashed my glasses.

I hugged Rebekah while glaring at Elena, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Where's the necklace sweetheart…be honest."

"I'm telling the truth Katherine stole it." she said looking at me.

"Katerina of course. Well that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch. But since were doing this the hard way, why don't we put a clock on it shall we."

Rebekah and I watched in amusement as Klaus set up the timer.

"In 20 minutes, if Bonnie hasn't found the solution by then I want you to feed again and this time I want you to feed on Elena."

Rebekah and I wore similar smirks.

"You know you want to…" Klaus whispered into Stefan's ear.

"Klaus don't do this to him." Elena pleaded.

"No one leaves, if she tries fracture her spine." Klaus said walking towards the exit.

I sat on a bench.

Rebekah and Klaus shot me a look but I waved them off.

"I want to see how this plays out." I said watching the pair.

Klaus sighed but nodded as him and Rebekah left.

I looked them with a blank expression. "So, since lover boy here is undoubtedly going to drain every last drop of your blood, how about you spill the beans on how it is that you came to live after Klaus killed you."

Elena stared at me.

"Come on, I can keep a secret from him, it'll be between just us girls."

"Who are you?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Haven't put the pieces together?"

I walked over to Stefan whispering a command in his ear before placing my arm on his and placing my head on his chest.

I felt him stiffen, but he didn't try to move me off of him.

Elena glared at me. "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember?" I said with shock. "Oh I know what will jog your memory."

I reached up and cupped his face with my hands, then slowly brought my lips to his. Our lips moved in unison and out of my peripheral I watched as Elena's body shook with hatred.

"You're making him do this, you're making him-" she shook her head turning towards Stefan. "Caroline's dad, he was able to resist compulsion, I don't know how but he did it. Maybe it's possible-"

Stefan tsked. "Yeah maybe it's just mind control, maybe I'll take some focus."

"Maybe a couple of decades of training?" I added in

"No big deal…" Stefan scoffed.

"Stefan you can control this, when that buzzer goes off…just drink from me." Elena said.

"Are you really that stupid or are you just suicidal?" I said with a laugh.

"You don't get it!" Stefan hissed. "I _can't_ stop Elena. I'm a rippah! A rippah _doesn't_ stop! I listen to the words coming out of your mouth and all I can hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood from your body."

"And when that clock ticks down, I'm going to have too feed on you…"

"And he won't be able to stop…" I smiled.

"I don't believe that. You can fight it you just have to want it bad enough." Elena said glaring at him.

"Why? Because he loves you?" I sneered.

"Yeah! Because _he loves me_. You'll fight because after everything we've been through you owe me that." She said glaring at Stefan.

"He owes you? He doesn't owe you a damn thing. What about all the things he did for you huh, what about that…but he owes you?" I looked at Stefan. "This dame has some serious issues."

Stefan shook his head. "I can't change what I am Elena. I'm a rippah. The more blood I get, the more I want. If a get near yours…you're dead."

I turned towards the clock. "Tick tock goes the Jim clock."

I placed my hands on Stefan's face, he was breathing heavy and sweating.

My cell buzzed I opened it to see a message from Jack.

The bitch has to live, in order for Klaus to make more hybrids.

"Let's make this game a little more interesting." I said closing my phone and moving from Stefan to Elena.

You think all of this is a game?

I smiled. "When that buzzer sounds Elena, you're going to have to run."

She frowned. "But Klaus said if I run-"

"If you stay you just going to die away."

"Elena please please please." Stefan said dropping to the floor.

"There is another way, for you to fight."

The buzzer sounded.

"Stefan." she whispered "I love you."

The veins appeared around his eyes and his eyes bled red. He charged at her but I stopped him.

"Better run, you only get one freebie from me."

She took off.

I looked at Stefan. "I want you to stall on killing her."

"But Klaus said-"

"I know what he said, just try ok." My eyes glowed gold.

He nodded.

"Then off you go." I said releasing my hold on him.

He disappeared within seconds.

"This girl is proving to be most entertaining." I said to myself before walking after him.


	22. Chapter 18

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...lol **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>CH18. The Smell of Retribution.<p>

I followed Stefan into the lunch room.

He looked around not seeing Elena.

I found a broom and gave it to him. He stared at me in confusion.

"Nick's bound to find your chew toy; we can just wait for him. In the meantime-" My eyes glowed. "Shove that broom in your stomach."

He took a deep breath before doing so.

Klaus burst into the room seconds later.

"Now this is fascinating I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl."

I burst out laughing causing Elena to glare at me and Klaus to look at me curiously.

If Klaus and Elena only knew the truth…

I looked over at Stefan, before winking. We would both know the truth though.

He didn't love Elena as much as he let on… and if the choice was blood or Elena, he would choose the blood.

"Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus said.

"No."

"Come on-" Klaus said sitting next to me slinging his arms around my shoulder. "Your humanity's killing you. All the guilt, it must be exhausting. Turn it off…" he said sweetly before nuzzling my neck.

"No."

Klaus paused in his actions before slowly standing and walking over to Stefan. "You're strong but you're not that strong." He said ripping the stake from Stefan's stomach. "Turn. It. off." Klaus said seriously.

"No!" Stefan yelled pushing Klaus back.

My heart fluttered at his strength. "Seems he's stronger than you give him credit for Klaus…" I said with a smirk.

Klaus slammed Stefan into the wall in anger. "TURN IT OFF!" He shouted into his face.

I watched as something seemed to click in Stefan's eyes. I walked over to Klaus admiring this new Stefan.

"What did you do?"

Klaus turned to look at her. "I fixed him."

I went over to Stefan grabbing his face, and staring deeply into his eyes.

There where the eyes of a heartless killer.

I smirked and slowly a smirk stretched on his lips.

"We're gonna have so much fun together…" I whispered against his lips before pulling away and walking to Klaus's side.

Klaus was glaring at me and so was little miss Elena.

I cleared my throat. "I think a test is in order don't you?" I said to Klaus before walking over to Elena. Klaus walked with me but didn't say anything. Guess his still pissed about me flirting with Stefan.

"Ripper…perhaps you'd like a drink form the doppelgängers neck." I said evilly staring into his eyes while brushing Elena's hair to the side exposing her neck to him.

Klaus pulled me back as we watched his face change.

It had to be one of the sexiest faces I had ever seen…

He would have drained her dry if it weren't for Klaus stopping him.

Jacqueline came in with a small vial.

I wordlessly took it from her and walked over towards Elena.

I squatted next to her fallen form with a blank expression. I held the vial to her neck watching the blood drip into it.

When it was full I dropped her body and handed it over to Klaus.

"My girl told me you'll need her blood to make your little evil minions."

He took the vial staring at it. "How do I know your girls telling the truth?"

I shrugged. "Because she is."

Klaus stared at me.

"I trust her and her magic. She's a hell of a lot more resourceful than that other witch in there."

He raised an eyebrow, still not taking the vial.

"If you don't trust her, you could at least trust me." I said with a sigh before turning away.

I didn't get far as he placed his hand on my arm stopping me.

He wordlessly took the vial, before walking out of the cafeteria.

I turned looking at jack who was ogling Stefan who was ignoring her.

I rolled my eyes at the two. "Stefan grab the girl and deposit her at the hospital. Do not drink another drop Nic's going to need as many blood bags as he can get from her."

He looked at me for a second before nodding, picking up her body and flashing away.

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked.

"I want you to find out what happened to my parents." I said seriously.

She nodded and we both walked out of the school.

I found Klaus and Rebekah waiting outside the hospital.

"There she is!" Klaus said with a smile.

"Here I am." I walked up to him. "I'm not really one for 'I told you so's' so I'm just going to ask. Did the blood work?"

"Yes."

I smirked at him. "I told you so."

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution." Rebekah said sitting on the hood on the truck.

"Seems so." Klaus said

"How did you know?" Rebekah looked at me. "Besides trusting doll face."

He looked at me before looking at Rebekah. "You know how much the original witch hated me, so you think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she said?"

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"Well it makes since if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid but if she was dead-"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." I said.

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus said quietly.

"Is that what this is about?" Rebekah asked.

He didn't answer her. So I gave it I shot.

"Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone." I said. In a since I could understand it, he would be surrounded by people just like him…

"What I want is to take my girls…" he said wrapping his arm around my waist while looking at Rebekah, "take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town."

He unwrapped his arms from my waist to walk away before looking at us.

"Why don't you two get the truck, I'll get Elena."

Rebekah stared at him before sighing sliding off the truck and walking off.

"Go on love." He said looking at me.

I placed my hands on his face. "Making a hundred new friends is not a miracle. The miracle is to make a single friend who will stand by your side even when hundreds are against you. Luckily for you…you've made such a friend."

"How? Even after all of the things I have done to you? Why?" he asked. He was genuinely confused on why I didn't just leave. I've had more than one chance and yet I stayed.

I smiled. "Because. Despite you not seeing it, you're not all bad. That and you've grown on me."

He laugh "oh really?"

"Yeah, you're like a germ that just won't go away…or maybe the correct term now is flea?" I said with a smirk.

"Ha ha." he said.

"If you really feel the need to make more hybrids, then I will stand by your decision. If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here for you. I just want you to know that." I said softly.

He stood there shocked for a moment before pulling me into him and kissing me.

It wasn't like other kisses, this one slow, sweet. He pulled back staring at me. His eyes speaking the words his lips couldn't. 'Thank you.'

"You have no idea what hearing those words mean to me." He whispered.

I smiled. "I think I do." I pecked his cheek before walking away to find Rebekah.

"You and my brother are really just the cutest thing I've ever seen." Rebekah smirked when I caught up with her.

"Shut up."

"No really. The way he stares at you when you're not looking, the way your eyes light up when he calls you love…you're just so cute."

I looked at her a blush covering my cheeks. "Again shut up."

She laughed.

We found the truck but when we got there it was empty.

"Nik probably ended up doing it himself." Rebekah said with a shrug.

"But why when he asked us-"

"Never mind why Nik does the things he does, where are the girls at?"

"Who? Jack and Tyra?"

She nodded.

"We are here." Tyra said. "Well I am at least..."

"Where is jack?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"She's looking into something for me." I said brushing her off. "So what are we going to do?"

"Wanna party? I know a great club right outside of this town, that way if Klaus comes looking, you're not too far."

Rebekah and I shared at look.

"Let's do it."

We slowly made our way to the dance floor, through the crowds of people like waves on a vast ocean.

The club was full of young adults moving their bodies to the music.

Everyone's body touched, like a silent dance of a mosh pit.

Tyra and I drug Rebekah to the middle of the dance floor, as the music slowed to a hypnotic beat.

"What are you?" Rebekah started to ask when I cut her off.

"Making a scene." I said wrapping my arm around her neck and dancing on her.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"A lot of these kids go to mystic falls high school, why not cause a splash?" I said with a smirk.

"Whatever for, when Nik is finished we're leaving."

"Still why not torment her anyway?" Tyra said with a smirk also dancing on Rebekah.

Rebekah smirked seeming to understand our logic. "Why not?"

"That's the spirit!" I said switching places with Rebekah so I was in the middle.

While we danced I could feel the eyes on us, I smirked.

I twirled out of the two blonde's grip grabbing a boys hand and pulling him towards our group away from the girl he was with.

He kept on looking back at her fuming face; he looked like he was going to refuse me.

I lifted up my shades staring into his dark eyes. "Forget about her and dance with me." I said.

His body relaxed, he tossed the girl a wave in which she in return gave him the finger before storming away.

He turned and started dancing with me.

"You're the beautifulest girl I've ever seen…" he murmured against me

"I know."

"You know you look really familiar…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Are you related to the gilberts?"

"I am as a matter of fact Elena's my sister…"

"I didn't know she had a twin sister…."

"She didn't either." I chuckled.

"You're so much prettier than she is…"

"Among other things." I said with a laugh and he laughed too.

"Mind if I cut in?" jack said.

"Not at all." he mumbled and stood to the side as we danced.

"Well?" I said after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure how to say this…" she said fidgeting under m gaze.

"Just spit it out. Where are they?"

"They're dead." she said quickly.

I stopped dancing. "What did you say?"

"They are dead." she said again.

Rebekah and Tyra floated over noticing jack.

Picking up on the darkening atmosphere Rebekah placed her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong doll?"

I ignored her question. "How?"

"Well, according to my friends…"

"On the other side?" Tyra asked and Jack nodded.

"When Elena died in the sacrifice to make Klaus a hybrid, Damon had fed her his blood prior…"

"Which would have made her a vampire." Rebekah said

"But she was human." I said with a frown.

"I know. Elena had a witch perform a spell that would give her another human life because she didn't want to become a was papa john's life she stole." Jack said quietly.

"That little selfish tramp." Tyra hissed.

Burning rage hissed through my body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off me like ferocious waves.

The cold crisp air hit me before I knew it. I blinked looking around, I was outside.

The others were soon following behind; jack and Tyra were in distress considering I had yet to say a word.

I saw their lips moving asking me things but everything was muted.

I looked to the middle of them seeing Siree, with her arms crossed over her chest. Was I hallucinating? Did I even care at this point? Everyone I loved was dead.

"She killed your family, she's the reason they are dead. She killed your uncle and aunt too even if you didn't know them, she's even attempted to kill your god mother, and she's trying to take everyone away from you."

I glared at Siree. _Why the hell was she throwing it in my face? Why the hell was she even here?_

"Well, are you going to lie down like a little bitch and let little miss Elena kill everyone you love and hold dear?"

"No, I'm going to make her suffer…" I said coldly after a moment I locked eyes with her. "And you're going to help me."

This seemed to surprise her, but then a smirk crossed her lips. She walked in front of me.

"Then what are we going to do about it?" She said before kissing my lips.

I cracked my neck as I felt something appear across it, I tossed the girls a malicious smirk. "Hey girls, I'm going to see you guys tomorrow. Wear something sexy."

I turned smirking as I heard Tyra say. "That bitch has no idea that she just done…she just invited Erika's inner psycho to come and play…"

"These streets will be bathed in so much blood." Jack mumbled.

_That's_ _right_ I thought. _They will be._

First stop, the boarding house, I needed to see Stefan.

No one's POV

They all watched as there friend's eyes seemed to bleed red; it seemed to mix with the gold of her eyes making her all the more intimidating.

Not to mention the whole talking to herself bit.

Rebekah would never admit it out loud but her new friend scared her.

Her fears further spiked when she watched the scales grow on her neck.

Scales that seemed cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame.

"She's going to kill Elena..." Tyra said with a sigh.

"How do you think she'll do it?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Knowing Erika…she's going to fuck with her mind." Tyra said.

"She's going to pick and her insecurities, then her friend's then family, and when she gets tired of that then her real torment games will begin." Jack said with a shiver.

"Just be glad it not you she's pissed at, that is one sadistic little bitch, but she's my bestfriend and I love her so, as I see it. Elena deserves everything she gets." Tyra said seriously and Jacqueline agreed.

"You're both very loyal to her, how did you all meet?" Rebekah asked them genuinely curious. She knew next to nothing about the two only what Nik told her.

Tyra was a wolf and jack was a practitioner of dark magic.

The two females shared a look before looking at Rebekah.

"Maybe after Elena's dead then we'll tell you…" Tyra offered.

Rebekah frowned and was about to protest when jack spoke.

"You see it's not that easy telling your life story to a stranger. Erika is the only family we have; we need to be sure that you will stand by her. No matter what."

Rebekah thought about it. Nik wasn't sure about trusting them, but he trusted Erika. They were loyal to Erika. They just wanted to know if she would be too.

"I understand." she said. And the two seemed to relax. "I will wait. Maybe when the time is right we can all share our stories?"

They smiled. "Right."

"So what are we going to do now?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Find something sexy to wear for tomorrow?" Jack offered.

"Let's hit the mall then! Road trip!" Tyra cried out.

Erika's POV

I walked up to the boarding house; I was a woman on a mission. Before I could open the door my body was pressed against the side with my face touching the wall and my arms pinned behind my back.

I smirked. Just the man I wanted to see.

"How did you know this was one of my darkest fantasies….Stefan."

He chuckled molding his body into my back, his lips ghosting over my neck.

He flipped me so that I was facing him while taking a step back. "Why are you here?"

I pouted wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. "I'm here for you of course."

He scoffed. "What about Klaus?"

"When's the last time you ate something Em?" I said instead as I tossed my hair over my neck and Stefan's eyes locked on mine. "You look a bit parched."

He glared at me. "What are you doing?"

I sighed looking around on the ground. I picked up a rock before slicing my hand and shoving it to his lips.

He bit into it without any hesitation.

After I felt he had taken enough I stared him in his eyes. "That's enough Stefan."

I felt his body stiffen and he pulled away.

His natural green eyes glowing like neon lights and I wondered briefly if mine reflected his…

"Do you feel better?" I asked curiously.

He nodded his eyes still glowing bright his lips covered in my blood.

He was like a zombie or…

"If I say jump you say…" I said slowly. This was a test.

"How high?"

"And if I say I want little Elena's head on a silver platter?"

The veins shifted under his eyes as he bared his fangs, his eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"Medium and well done?" He said seriously.

I smirked, looking at Stefan with glee.

"Oh Em, I smell the distinct aroma of retribution in the air!"


	23. Chapter 19

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...lol **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>CH19. Mean Girls<p>

My cell ringing in my ear woke me up from the most pleasant dream…

Without opening my eyes I picked it up.

"You bitches better have a good reason for waking me up so damned early."

"Oh…" I heard Rebekah chuckle. "You're right she's not a morning person at all…"

"Where are you? You never came back last night."

"The Salvatore boarding, Stefan's bed….trying to sleep…"

Jack scoffed. "Get your ass up we're own our way." With that she hung up the phone.

I rolled my eyes but got up anyway. I pulled on one of Stefan's button ups, washing my face before walking down stairs where music seemed to be blaring.

I stepped over two dead brunettes and continued over to my Stefan.

"You're leaving quite the mess Em." I mused flipping into his lap.

He raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Your brother won't be pleased." I added.

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

I smirked "You're not…"

"Good…I don't." He said returning my smirk.

I looked at the girls playing bloody twister before looking at Stefan. "Mind if I have a spin?"

He handed me the board. "By all means."

"Uh oh. Alexandria, right hand please." Stefan smirked.

The girl walked over offering her hand. Stefan bit into it before sending her back.

I licked my lips. God this was a form of torture.

He went to wipe the blood from his lips when I grabbed his hand stopping him.

I straddled him before leaning down and licking the blood off his mouth.

I felt him shiver.

He grabbed my face kissing me roughly and I returned his efforts in full force.

He moved towards my neck licking my collar bone when a familiar voice reached our ears.

"Hey the two bruntees on the staircase, own me a new Persian rug."

Stefan pulled back and we both turned to look at him.

I slide from Stefan's lap placing my legs in it instead. Stefan placed his hand on my thigh. I resisted rolling my eyes at his display of ownership.

He had the roles mixed up. He was mine, I wasn't his…

I lounged in the couch staring at him with guarded eyes. "Hey handsome."

Stefan tightened his grip on my thigh while glaring at Damon.

"You mean owe us a Persian rug. This is my house too brother. Oh…would you like a spin."

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?"

I scoffed rolling my eyes. God did the world revolve around fucking Elena? No, last time I checked it revolved around the sun…

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be."

There was a knock at the door.

Damon and Stefan look at it.

Well, don't be so rude, answer it. I said before grabbing the board and spinning.

Damon went and answered the door after snipping. "Right away your highness."

"Where are Stefan and Erika?" I heard familiar voices ask.

I smirked as I heard footsteps headed our way.

"He left us here. My brother actually left us here!" Rebekah said angrily.

Are you really surprised Bekah, nicks an ass." I said shaking my head, she should have known better.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed I called you a while ago." Jack whined while Tyra stayed silent, merely looking around the room.

"Well, for starters I don't have any clothes here…especially considering Stefan shredded my other clothes last night…" I said shooting him a look.

"Oh I'm sorry your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care."

I rolled my eyes at Stefan's response.

"Your Klaus's sister?" Damon asked after looking between Stefan and I when he found out we slept together. I bet little Elena wouldn't like that news…ha ha…I am such a bitch.

"Rebekah a pleasure I'm sure." She sniped. Her nose in the air like she smelled something bad when she looked at Damon.

"Then who the hell are you two." Damon asked frowning confusion clear in his eyes.

Tyra and Jack looked back at him shooting a smirk, before walking over to me.

"Which ones my room?" Rebekah asked Stefan.

Stefan laughed in her face. "You're not staying here."

"Bekah we can just go and pick one out." I said with a sigh after playfully slapping Stefan's chest.

Rebekah looked between Stefan and Damon. "Rude, both of you."

I walked over to her Jack and Tyra in step behind me. "Don't worry we will find one for you."

We all walked from the room but not before hearing Stefan chuckle.

"I guess she's staying here."

...

"What to wear? What to wear?" I mumbled looking through the bags of clothes that were brought over.

I grabbed a pair of leather jeans, a white long sleeve gyspy styled crop top and a pair of strappy booties.

I brushed out my curls making curtains of waves that even the ocean would be envious of. I wore the barest of makeup.

"You guys ready?" I asked looking at my best friends. Rebekah and Tyra had straightened their hair, Rebekah even put some cute colored extensions in it, and Jack had curled hers.

We all looked hot. I smirked when they nodded.

"Then let's hit the school."

Considering I had a car when I drove to this town as did Jacqueline, it only made sense for us to take them.

Rebekah sat with me and Tyra sat with Jacqueline.

"Oh doll I almost forgot, we need to see Tyler Lockwood."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Klaus wants me to feed him." she said with a sigh, like Klaus had asked her to do laundry or something.

"What puppy can't feed himself?" I said driving to the hospital.

Rebekah was in and out in record timing before we drove to the Lockwood estate.

When we knock the mayor answered.

"Hello Elena." she said to me before looking at Rebekah. "Who's your friend?"

"Mrs. Lockwood this is my new friend Rebekah. Is Tyler home?" I said sweetly.

"Yes, sure come in." She said before turning away.

Rebekah and I shared a smirk before walking in.

Tyler came downstairs a frown on his face as soon as he saw Rebekah

"Elena?"

"Ah ahah guess again, besides I like to think I'm better looking than her." I said taking off my sunglasses.

"Erika?"

"Good morning little puppy." I said "Have you eaten?"

"I've already eaten breakfast-" he said with confusion in his eyes.

"No I mean eaten…" I said dragging my hand across the veins on my neck.

His veins appeared under his eyes at the sight of Rebekah pulling out a blood bag from her purse.

She tossed it to him and he devoured it.

"You're Klaus's first hybrid, and automatically his favorite." I said with a wink.

"He wants me to keep an eye one you; we must protect our new asset." Rebekah said touching his chest.

He nodded a blush and huge smile on his face.

We arrived at the school and parked next to Jacqueline.

"What took so long?" Tyra whined.

"You could have gone in already." I pointed out.

Jacqueline and Tyra shared at look before they both shrugged and said."Naw."

I rolled my eyes at them before stepping out.

I smirked as we walked towards the school; I felt all eyes on us.

I searched for familiar set of green eyes when I felt arms circle my waist.

"Em?" I said knowing the feel of his hands.

"Nope." He said.

"Liar."

"Come with me." He said tightening his grip on my hand.

"What's in it for me? Don't you see were making a statement." I said gesturing towards my crew.

He groaned. "But you already know your better than Elena."

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't like rubbing it in her face."

Rebekah, Tyra and Jacqueline laughed.

"Go on with your boo, we got chu." Jack said before all three turned and continued to strut away.

"Yeah, come on boo." Stefan said snickering before pulling me with him.

He purposely walked right in front of Elena startling her.

"Hello Elena." Stefan and I said together.

She instantly glared at us, she sneered when she saw Stefan hand covering my own.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school." Stefan said innocently.

"Go timber wolves!" I said throwing my fist in the air.

"What? Why?" She demanded.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you; I'm just doing what I'm told." Stefan said with a shrug.

"I'm going to be late for class." She muttered, trying to walk away.

Stefan grabbed her roughly with his free hand.

"Class is in the opposite direction." I said with a smirk.

"Let go of me Stefan." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Elena do you think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time? No. but if I don't have a choice in the matter neither do you."

"I said let go of me." She repeated.

"Let her go." A guy said walking up towards us.

I looked at him. Analyzing him over. He was a hunter.

Stefan released Elena.

Stefan slammed the guy into the lockers by his throat; I took that chance to silence her next words by striking her across the face.

"Stefan darling don't be too mean…first period hasn't even begun." I said while Elena stood clutching her face.

"You're not going to want to get in my way…ok Rick."

When the man nodded Stefan linked arms with me. "I will see you both in history."

I raised my hand in which Stefan took before licking the blood from Elena's cheek off my fingers.

"Oh… maybe we can find a snack before the bell." I said to him, eliciting a smirk before we both turned and walked away.

...

The bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Welcome back seniors. Let's uh, turn our brains back on starting with this country's original founders the Native Americans."

Rebekah and I walked in late.

"What about the Vikings?" She asked as we took our seats.

Mine in front of Stefan and hers right next to mine.

"There's no evidence that Viking explores actually settled in the United States…"

"But surely that doesn't mean that they weren't here…right professor…" I asked with a smile.

"I suppose so….who are you two?"

"I'm Rebekah and history is my favorite subject."

He looked at me.

"My name is Erika…Erika gilbert to be exact. Not usually a fan of history, but I have a feeling it will grow on me." I said causing Rebekah to chuckle.

"Well Ms. Gilbert, as I'm sure you know there are any hats or sun glasses allowed in this classroom."

"Actually I wasn't aware, but thank you for enlightening me." I said slowly removing my glasses.

Alaric's eyes widened as I stared at him.

"But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that you pardon me, these are prescription after all." My eyes glowing, at my request.

His eyes glazed over and he nodded.

I quickly put them back on. "Thank you."

He blinked his eyes, in confusion before glaring at me and Rebekah and I tried to hide our laughter.

The knowledge of my last name spread faster around the school then a forest fire.

Elena gilbert has a twin sister? Can we say shocker?

And what was better…I lapped up all that attention.

"It's hard…"I said quietly. "It's hard coming to a new town, finding out that my birth parents are dead, and it hurts…knowing that my very own twin sister wants nothing to do with me…she doesn't even want to get to know me…I mean I get it…to her I'm just some strange and random girl that's infiltrating her life…I'm no one special and not even near family even if we share the same face… I know, I get it….I just hurts…" I said making my eyes water a bit for good effect.

"Oh honey…" Jack said hugging me.

"Yeah it's ok…" another girl that as close said touching my shoulder.

"You don't need her anyway…"

"Yeah she's such a bitch…"another girl added.

That little story was the end of Elena Gilbert's social high school career.

Jacqueline, Tyra and Rebekah and I among with some other girls sat at a lunch table when Elena decided to storm over.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't just come here and infiltrate our lives, my life."

I made tears fall from my eyes, before pushing from my seat and running out of the room.

I stopped outside the door to listen to the mob of my angry fan girls

_"__What the hell Elena!"_

_"__Why don't you just leave you're not wanted here…"_

_"__You're such a bitch."_

I smirked. This was too easy.

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked with a frown.

"Whatever do you mean Em?" I asked innocently.

"I mean the devilish smirk on your lips, what have you done now?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I said with a shrug.

"So the fact that everyone in the school thinks Elena's some heartless bitch…that has nothing to do with you." He asked narrowing his eyes on me.

"To be honest half the school thought she was a heartless bitch before…I just gave them a real reason to voice it…" I said evenly.

"Why are you doing this to her?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, my anger and maybe a hit of jealousy rising. "Why the fuck do you even care?"

Klaus's compulsion was supposed to take care of those pesky emotions so why the hell did he care so damn much…

"I don't." He said with a blank expression.

"Then what ever the fuck I do to her shouldn't matter to you." I spat shoving past him.

...

I jogged next to Elena in a red sports bra and tiny black track shorts.

"Ooh look at you, look whose trying to get fit." I said towards her.

She ignored me so I continued…

"Tell me are you trying to get stronger to protect yourself from Stefan…or worse…Klaus and I?" I said with a snicker.

"Why don't you just go to hell?" Elena snapped.

"I mean I would, but Lulu and I don't quite see I to eye, the whole gloom and doom of the underworld doesn't suit my sunny persona. Besides he fears I might lead his legion better than him soo…."

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded stopping to catch her breath.

"Your head, on a silver platter." I said with a smile.

She glared at me. "I understand why Klaus is after me, and Stefan…but you…you I don't understand…why do you want me dead soo badly."

I glared at her before smiling again. "You know sometimes in the morning while I dinking my coffee after I've fucked your boyfriend….I think of all the ways I could piss you off, all the ways I could make your little friends suffer, and all the ways I could torture your loved ones in that day and then-" I said with a smile.

Elena went to lunge at me when a guy ran her over.

"Oh my gosh, sorry." He said to Elena's fallen form before locking eyes with me. "Hey you're the new girl right?"

"You would be correct."

"I'm Kevin." He said with a blush.

"Hi Kevin. I'm Erika." I said with a smile.

He was about to say something else when he was roughly pushed to the ground. I looked to see Stefan staring murderously at him.

"Watch where you're going dick." He hissed before glaring at me. "What are you trying to be cute?"

I scoffed. "Bitch please, I accomplish cute by just breathing."

"Who are you?" Elena snapped.

He glared at her. "I'm the guy that's been assigned to watch Klaus's blood bag and Erika's new play thing."

Her eyes filled with tears before she ran away.

"Ah..." I chuckled. "I think you hurt her feelings…"


	24. Chapter 20

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...lol **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>CH.20 Love is a weakness, one can't afford...<p>

Stefan watched me as I finished putting on my blood red lipstick.

"Why so dressed up? Snag a date to the bon fire?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Come on now, Em you should have known you were my date from the very begging."

He scoffed.

"What don't believe me?" I asked innocently.

I sauntered over to him, draping myself on him. I was about to make a comment when my door was opened revealing my girls.

They were all dressed to the ten.

"You all look sinful." I said.

"So what's the game plan?"

"Yeah, I know that Scooby doo crew would stop at nothing to get Stefan back."

I smirked before looking up at Stefan as I was still draped over him. "Well that just won't do."

I looked over. "Ty, Jack and Bekah, I have no doubt that my meddlesome sister will try something tonight. She will no doubt have her friends enact a plan to try and bring us down. I won't have it."

I stood up from Stefan walking to the center of the room with my head held high.

"Elena isn't worthy to lick the dirt from my red bottoms much less have Stefan."

I looked at my group of friends no more like my family. My sisters.

"They will try to split us up, and distract us. Bekah they will no doubt send Damon in to handle you seeing as the others are human and can quickly be killed. He will no doubt try to charm you as I've been told he is quite the charmer. Render him useless, but don't kill him."

She nodded before flashing away.

I turned to Tyra and Jacqueline. "Set the stage, so we can put on a show."

"Right." They both said before leaving.

I turned draping myself onto Stefan.

"You are no doubt their main target of tonight…you know that right?"

He nodded.

I grabbed his face. "I've never been one for sharing what I deemed was mine Stefan. I want you to keep that in mind, not just for tonight but for future references. I know you must protect Elena, as were Nic orders but I don't think for a second that she won't try to manipulate that specific command."

I stared at him I could feel my eyes changing. "Elena is not to die tonight…however, I'm not opposed to her not leaving bruised and bloody."

"Let me have my fun with her but when I release her, do not fall for any crap that she might pull tonight Stefan." I said seriously.

His eyes flashed before he looked at me with a smirk. "Careful, one might think you care for me."

I huffed before returning his smirk raising my wrist to his mouth. "I thought you would have figured it out by now…I do care for you."

"Klaus isn't going to like this…" Stefan murmured before he bit my wrist.

I tossed my head back as waves of pleasure rippled through my body.

"Nic's not here…besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him…."

When Stefan and I arrived the party was in full swing.

The smell of burnt wood, sex and alcohol was enticing. I mingled and danced with more than a few boys.

I caught sight of Tyra and Jacqueline and left Stefan with a 'you know what to do' look.

"We've set the stage. And Stefan has been taunting Elena all night; it was quite funny seeing how upset she gets that he feels nothing for her."

"Wonderful." I said grinning like a manic. "Where's Rebekah?"

"As you've called it boss." Tyra said pointing toward where Rebekah was sitting next to Damon while roasting marshmallows.

I smirked. "Typical. Did you give Bekah-"

"Yes, she's wearing the bracelet so she won't be affected and Stefan has one too, and of course I also gave them the warning of the bracelet."

I smirked again as I walked to the stage that they had seemingly set up. "Will you two join me tonight?"

They shared a look before nodding. "Hell yeah!"

I walked to the center tapping the mic getting everyone attention.

"Just a little song kicking off the beginning of what going to be a great year."

I let my instincts take over, my body swayed to the beat as the song Jacqueline picked echoed throughout the woods.

My eyes snapped open glowing a brilliant gold and landed on the poor unsuspected group as the lyrics flowed from my lips.

Stefan's POV

My body tensed as I watched Ericka walk on the make shift stage catching everyone's attention.

I should have stopped her seeing as these kids didn't deserve what she was doing to them.

However, I just couldn't seem to bring myself to do it. I leaned against a tree, simply watching her.

_Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

_Next thing we're touching_

Her eyes connected with my own and she blew me a kiss… my unbeating heart jumped. My feelings for Erika were illogical and undoubtably unrequited. She was sadistic, manipulative, sociopath. She was tormenting the woman I once loved…but then again so was I. Erika was cold blooded and you can never fully trust a cold blooded woman… and yet…our eyes met again and my heart jumped again.

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

I took a step closer noticing how her body seemed to shimmer and glow.

I frowned as I caught sight of her wrist they seemed like they were covered in glitter. No more like scales?

I would have taken another step to get a better look because it looked like the glittering scales were spreading past her wrists and up her arms but Jacqueline's dark eyes seemed to pierce my own.

She kept singing along with Erika and Tyra but she motioned to her wrist.

I looked down. The bracelet that she had given me the one that was supposed to protect me for the influence of Erika song was disintegrating.

I frowned. I thought it was supposed to last longer than this. Her song had barely begun and it was already disappearing.

I looked up just in time to see her wave her hand in my direction.

I was taken unaware when my arm was grabbed from behind me and I was slammed into a tree...

I quickly reversed the position as I pinned the person to the tree.

It was a girl. A small red hair with green eyes.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life Stefan Salvatore?" She smirked.

"Who are you?"

"Ciara." She said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at her something about her seemed off….

"Honesty all of you vampires lack in manners, your welcome by the way." She snipped before twisting my hand and watching me.

"I should kill you." I said darkly as my previously broken wrist healed.

"But you shouldn't…your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy if you did…" she said with a crazed laugh.

I narrowed my eyes taking a step forward. "Erika will get over it."

She smirked "perhaps…but I think you have greater things to worry about than lil ole me, her song isn't over yet and your bracelet has almost disappeared, I would suggest you leave the area least you fall victim like those pathetic humans over there."

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

Whoa oh oh

I looked back my eyes wide. I glanced up at Erika to see she was enjoying this. Enjoying torturing them. As I stated early she was a sadist. The glitter had spread up to her neck, I noticed it covered her stomach as well.

"Don't act like it doesn't turn you on, she gives me chills."

I looked up to see the girl in a tree her eyes locked on Erika's body.

"Stay away from her." I hissed out.

Her green eyes pierced mine. "Oh…possessive are we… no matter. I do believe you have an assignment to fulfill Salvatore."

I frowned. "What-"

She rolled her eyes before pointing towards a figure towards the back of the crowd frozen in the spot.

Elena.

I looked up to see the red head had disappeared but her words warning floated around me.

"Beware of the heartless, who make your heart beat quickly. They're just using your heart because theirs won't start…."

Rebekah's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't want to anyway. I never saw something like that even in my worst nightmares. And now I was seeing something my eyes won't ever be able to erase.

They seemed to be in some kind of bewitchment. It was beyond creepy considering Erika wasn't a witch.

They had all these weird loopy grins on their faces as they all seemed to be dancing entuned with Erika's words.

I looked over to see even Damon among them dancing the same, looking like a puppet.

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels_

_Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

I walked up to several humans to find them all with the same look.

Starry eyed...was putting the term of their eyes lightly. Their eyes were so dark I felt like I was looking into an endless stretch of midnight sky, and even stranger blood trailed from them.

I resisted a shiver. Just thinking the only thing that was stopping me from being a puppet myself was this bracelet wrapped around my wrist that Jacqueline gave me. But she did however give me a warning. I looked down at my wrist to see the braided bracelet seemingly dissolving. I needed to get out of hearing range of her least I become a black eyed minion like the rest of the student body.

I met eyes with Erika to see her toss her head towards Damon before making a cutting motion with her arm.

I nodded before grabbed a branch and shoving it in his stomach. He seemed to come out of his trance.

"What?" He said as blood dripped from his mouth.

"It was never a fair fight between us Damon, and you wouldn't stand a chance between Ericka…remember that." I smirked before walking. away.

Strange that she would want to save him even though she clearly didn't bat an eyelash at causing him harm…I guess that was just a part of her charm. I pulled out my phone dialing Nic's number, wondering if he knew about this little talent Erika had.

Damon fell to the ground mumbling 'bitch' not even realizing the danger his life was in before Rebekah impaled him…

Elena's POV

I couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking me. My heart was racing and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save me. But no one would, no one was there.

A choked cry for help forced itself up my throat, and I felt a drop run down my cheek.

I looked up catching and holding the eyes of my enemy. Erika.

She smirked. She was doing this. I wasn't sure why I wasn't dancing like everyone else around me but maybe being the doppelgänger had it advantages, I could tell by the glint in her golden and blood red eyes she wasn't through with me…not by a long shot.

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

I knew she wasn't done with me. As she spoke the seemingly innocent words prancing and grinding her hips, a scream burst from my lips.

I looked down to see, cuts scattered along my arms. And each time she repeated those particular words; more lacerations would appear, breaking from my skin. Arms, legs…I let out another cry as I felt a cut across my cheek…

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Hit me with lightning_

I felt like I actually got hit by a lightning bolt. Her hold on me seemingly breaking for a second. I struggled to stand but my legs kept shaking.

I refused to look at her instead staring at the ground; I figured if I didn't met her eyes I couldn't be caught in her web.

Wrong.

I stared at the ground, I noticed something off. I stared at my shadow, and the shadows on the ground.

I raised arm waving it in front of myself to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Maybe…hopefully it was just a trick of the light made by the bonfire.

Just when I decided it was nothing did I watch my shadow move on its own accord.

I didn't stop to think about it before standing up.

The shadow seemed to rise from the ground, only thing standing out were green eyes.

Run it hissed before lunging at me.

I ran, ran as fast as I could.

I didn't know if it was still behind me or not, I didn't want to find out. The cuts and wounds over my body, which thankfully hadn't injured me severely, left a blood trail behind me, the droplets of crimson falling to the ground with no way of stopping.

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes oh_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

I continued to run but it was like her voice was everywhere. Penetrating everything…

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_(And my body goes)_

Whoa oh oh ah ah

Erika's POV

Like millions of red flowers blooming, the droplets of blood fell to the floor and created a path.

I side stepped one of those humans before they could touch me. I was finished with my song but the humans still seemed to be entranced.

"Yo E, where Stefan?"

I silently walked towards where I strangely enough…felt him.

I watched as Elena cried, yelling at him. How this wasn't him, how she loved him. She even talked about me.

I had heard it all before. Blah blah blah I'm a black hearted bitch…. I already knew that and by the unbothered look on his face Stefan knew that too.

My eyes narrowed however as she climbed on the other side of the bleachers.

"I'll make it easy on you and your beloved Erika!" she hissed before throwing herself off the bleachers.

Stefan's compulsion being activated, he sped catching her before she could hit the ground.

Such a pity.

"I knew you'd catch me…" She whispered. Her fingers ghosting across his face.

My skin grew enflamed as he stood there with her in his arms staring at her.

What. The. _Fuck!_

He leaned in and she did as well.

I was too seconds from storming over there and killing both of them when I heard Stefan's words.

"I wish…I wish I could have let your body splatter on the ground like the insignificant bug that you are. Try that again, and I will break your arms and legs, compulsion be damned."

I smirked but then frowned as Stefan was suddenly shot from behind.

One. Two. Three. Four darts before he went down.

"You ok?" A man spoke towards Elena who was glaring at Stefan's body he stepped into the light, it was the history teacher.

Damn I had forgotten about him.

"E…" Jacqueline said drawing my attention.

"What?" I snapped looking at her.

"I feel dark magic." She said glancing all around us.

"What?" I asked this time confused. She had told me before little goodie goodie Bonnie Bennett didn't practice dark magic so who else was using it?

"Beloved Erika did you know there's a witch on the other side that wants to kill your sister as much as you want too?"

I looked up to see Cheshire, still in the body of the redhead peering down at me from the top of the bleachers. "She has even gone through the trouble of pushing a ghost from the other side to this plane, to have her kill her tonight."

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"Well considering little Elena just left with your plaything in her clutches…"

My eyes flashed before I looked towards where Stefan was. The spot was empty.

"Shit!" I hissed before taking off in their direction Tyra and Jacqueline following, while Cheshire laugher filled the air around us.

When we got there the truck Elena was in was engulfed in flames.

"No, Stefan!" I yelled and sprinted towards the car only to be pulled back by a pair of arms.

"Release me" I hissed but they wouldn't. "Jacqueline! Tyra! Do something!"

I pushed out of who I found to be Alaric's arms to see that Jacqueline was standing off to the side, her eyes white as she chanted something.

The trunk to the truck was kicked open and Alaric quickly carried Elena out. They didn't stop to help Stefan they just left.

I took my chance and with the help of Tyra carried Stefan out.

We were able to get a good distance away before the car blew.

"Stefan. Stefan…" I said as I shook him.

Slowly but surely his eyes opened to reveal those ever so breath stealing emerald eyes.

"Erika?" He said with a frown before sitting up with a cough. "What happened? Did Elena live? Is she ok?"

Jacqueline and Tyra flinched before getting up and scooting a ways form the volcano that was about to erupt named Erika gilbert.

I glared at him my eyes instantly bleeding red. "How in the fuck could you even ask about that bitch right now? You think I give a shit if she fucking lives or dies? Huh?"

I stood up my fists clenched at my sides.

"You think I give any fucks about her at all. You almost died Stefan. You." I said using my finger to jab him in the chest as hard as I could to make my point. "You were almost fucking barbequed in front of my fucking eyes and had Tyra and I not carried your sorry ass from that truck you would have died."

"And guess what? Here's the punch line. Your precious Elena did not at one time try to save you. she didn't even look your way much less mumble your name, she and that human hunter left you to burn in flames after you saved her life, and yet in still you have to nerve to fucking ask me if she's ok? " I hissed before stomping away.

Stefan wouldn't let me get far.

He grabbed my arm, and I slapped him.

"Er-"

I slapped him again.

"Erika-"

I went to slap him again but he caught my wrist. Instead kissing my wrist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I continued to glare at him my eyes still red.

"I'm sorry." he said again dragging me towards him as I would moving willingly towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

I stood stiffly for five whole minutes before I relaxed.

"You scared the hell out of me Stefan…you were almost killed…"I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." he said again hugging me tighter.

I hugged him a second longer before my mind caught up to me, I quickly pushed him away. "Whatever, Stefan if you want to go and get yourself killed because of Elena then by all means go ahead. I won't stand in the way."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you do that? Act like your some completely heartless bitch."

I stared at him. "Because… love is weakness."

His eyes widened.

"Yes…I care about you…I also care about Klaus. I nearly lost my shit when I thought you were going to die Stefan and I don't like it. I don't like feeling this way, not having control of my emotions…."

I grabbed his face. "I care deeply for you Stefan. I love every part of you be it the rippah that drains the life of hundreds of innocents without blinking an eye or your brooding and worrisome side. Yes I care…it hurts the equivalent of having a dagger shoved into my heart."

My eyes glowed as they bore into his. "But it doesn't matter because you won't remember this. You'll remember how I we saved your ass and I bitched at you for even getting caught. You won't remember this conversation…not until I want you too."

I stepped away from him his eyes glowing before he stared at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you done with your bitch fit?" Stefan asked with narrowed eyes on me.

"That depends are you done being stupid. You could have gotten my friends hurt tonight and that's not something I take lightly. You better not fuck up again Stefan." I growled before stomping over towards Jaqueline and Tyra who had no doubt been eavesdropping.

"E..." Jacqueline tried to stop me but I shrugged her off and kept walking.

"Erika stop." Tyra said.

I stopped but I didn't face them.

"Why did you strip his memories?" Jacqueline asked.

"You know very well I hate rhetorical questions Jacqueline. Love is weakness." I turned to face them my eyes filled with tears that I refused to let fall. "I have more than a handful of enemies as you both well know I can't afford to be caught off guard because my heart got in the way. It will surely lead me to a quick death."

"Erika..."

"You don't understand. And I hope that you never will. Love is pain. The worst kind too, promise me." I said staring at them. "promise me that you will fight against falling in love if it ever comes knocking at your door."

Jacqueline and Tyra shared a scoff.

"I would sooner kill and eat a man that confessed to love me than return his feelings."

Jacqueline nodded. "Besides one would actually need a heart to have it stolen by another, my heart has long since stopped beating."

I stared at them before through myself into a hug. I knew one day would come that they would succumb to the disease called love; I just hoped it wouldn't be as painful and frightening as my own.

But until then…

"Enough of all this sentimental shit." I said with my ever so familiar smirk on my lips. "Let's grab Bekah and go drinking."

The four of us sat at a bar located outside of mystic falls, after all we couldn't talk at the grill, who knew who could be listening. "Tomorrow is a new day, one that we shall fill with the fearful screams of our enemies." I said with dark eyes raising my glass of whiskey.

"Yes." They cheered lifting their own drinks before we tapped our glasses together.

* * *

><p><strong>I of course do not own Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding but I do love love that song! \*o* (Everybodies starry eyed!)**

**Till next time little lambs**


	25. Chapter 21

**Hey my peeps!**

**I'm back with a new chapter...sorry about the late delay, a lot has happened I've lost my uncle and cousin all within two weeks, and I've just been really out of it... **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>CH.21 F.Y.I<p>

"Low blow Stefan. Low blow…." We heard Damon mumble as we walked down stairs hand in hand.

My eyes widened with excitement while Stefan smirked.

We walked into the room getting a better look at Damon.

Damon was tied to a chair with various chains and restrains with an iron poker sticking out of his chest and his ring was on the floor several feet away from him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan chuckled.

"Whatever twisted rippah game this is leave me out of it." Damon snapped.

"I didn't do this." Stefan said with his smirk growing to a full blown sadistic smile.

"Quit screwing around, if it wasn't you then…" He trailed off looking at me.

I shook my head. "I didn't do this to you either sugar." I studied the chains smirking. "Pretty messed up though."

"Yeah." Damon muttered.

I yanked the hot poker from his chest causing him to cry out. I pulled some of his restrains free before Stefan stopped me.

He patted Damon's shoulder with a smirk before wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me towards the door.

"That's kinda kinky, you should let me tie you up…" I said casually.

He smirked pushing me into a wall. "Or I could tie you up."

I smirked. "Or you could tie me up…"

"Yeah not to worry, while you two are sexing it up I'll just untangle myself." We heard Damon shout.

I chuckled, kissing Stefan before we continued walking out of the house.

"To where are we going?" I asked as I ride in the passenger seat.

"To The Grill."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I didn't need to be told that he was simply going there to stalk Elena, I already knew that.

My phone chimed singling that I had a new message.

I smirked when I read and before quickly responding.

This went on for two minutes before Stefan snatched my phone from my hands.

"What the hell?"

"Who the hell is Dallas?" He asked with a frown as he read the screen name.

"A guy I meet last night, if you must know." I said reaching for my phone only for Stefan to move it out of my reach.

"Is he your new boy toy?" He asked coolly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked coyly.

"Do I need to be?" He countered.

I paused and he looked at me waiting for my answer. After a minute I answered. "No."

He nodded before giving me back my phone.

I leaned over kissing his cheek before hopping out of his car when he pulled to the side.

It wasn't before long that I caught sight of the bane of my existence.

Elena. No surprise. Alaric no surprise. Jeremy… slightly taken aback and a girl I had never seen before.

We locked eyes. "Well aren't you cute." I said to her.

Her eyes widened before she disappeared after Jeremy into The Grill.

I snickered and Stefan looked at me.

"Who are you talking too?" He asked with a frown glaring at one of the waiters assuming I was talking about him.

I sighed "Stefan it sounds like your being jealous again." I said loud enough for Elena to hear.

I kissed him before smirking at her and waltzing into The Grill.

I followed them into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why did you tell me to lie?" Jeremy asked her.

"Elena is Bonnie's best friend she won't like what going on between us." The girl said.

"What is going on between us? I mean how are we able to touch Vicky had to use magic." Jeremy asked her curiously.

"I don't know. Honestly I have no idea." She said honestly.

"Awe young love…"I said stepping into the room catching both of their attention. "Tell me little gilbert, are you going to break it to the witch that your still into your ex?"

Jeremy's eyes widened as he stared at me then the girl.

"You can see Anna? How can you see her?" He said standing in front of her

I laughed. "Get a grip, poor little lamb's already dead." I said pushing him away from her as I walked around her in circles.

"Such a pretty name…Anna." I said reaching out and brushing her face from her face.

She flinched not expecting me to be able to touch her.

"How can you see me? How can you touch me?" Anna asked.

"Oh such a curious little thing..." I chuckled. I smirked as they both looked equally freaked out.

"Don't worry little brother, I won't tell. Your secret love is safe with me." I said winking and walking out of the bathroom.

I sat at the bar, picking up my cell and dialing a familiar number.

"How's she doing?"

"She's great, she punched holes in the veil to the spirit world, pretty soon little Bonnie will be forced to act. Jack says she feels the veil being brought down as we speak…."there was a pause "Jack said it will take her some time to gather strength to push it back up again even with help from the other side." Tyra said and even I could hear the grin in her voice.

I smirked. "Wonderful."

I watched my smirk stretched further as Elena walked towards the bathroom where Jeremy and Anna were.

My day grew better at the sight of Damon and Alaric fighting.

I smirked at them from across the bar.

Damon glared at me. "This is your fault, you could have helped me."

"I did help you. I removed the dreadful iron poker from your chest and those hand restraints."

"But you didn't remove the chains." Damon snapped.

I shrugged "Stefan didn't want me too. He likes watching you suffer just as much as you like to make him suffer. Ironic no?"

He glared. A man grabbed his whiskey from his hand and drank it mumbling about how he missed whiskey.

He then calmly smashed the whiskey glass into Damon's face.

I smirked those ghost were hilarious.

I stood up and went to look for my boy toy after noticing the lack of his presence.

I walked back to the car to see the passenger window had a crack in it.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered, once again reaching for my cell.

"I know where his at…"

I turned to see my least favorite person.

"And where is that Cheshire?" I said with a hiss.

"He is undergoing a rippah detox."

I narrowed my eyes hopping in the car.

"3 months, 9 months 2 years, 5…"

I calmly walked into the dungeon with Cheshire.

"Now just what exactly do you think you're doing to my Stefan?" I said causing Lexi and Elena to look at me.

Lexi narrowed her eye and bared her fangs flashing towards me; before she could touch me Cheshire grabbed her. I walked up to Elena punching her and effectively knocking her out.

"Ah ah ah" he snickered. Holding the blonde by her throat.

I sighed walking towards Stefan. "Baby what has she done to you?"

"Erika…I'm starving. I'm starving…."

"Shhh…" I cooed with my hands cupping his face. He looked at me his green eyes intense.

I sat myself in his lap turning towards to two females who dared to torture him.

"Now do you see why I want to kill her?"

"Yes," Cheshire said looking at my double laid out on the ground.

I sighed. "I mean she just doesn't seem to understand her place in this world." I glared at Elena. "My world. She continues to try and take things that don't even belong to her much less daring to do it in my face, she is quiet audacious."

"Then end her. Here right now."

I smirked. "Now where would the fun be in killing her quickly?"

I turned to the blonde. "Let's start with her friend first."

I walked over to her analyzing her.

"Your older than Stefan, possibly even older than Rin… this should be fun."

I walked toward the exit and stopped when I seen a purse. It had a stake in it.

I picked it up glaring at Lexi. "Were you going to use this on him?"

She glared at me struggling against Cheshire her fangs still bared.

I shook my head. I walked towards Stefan cutting my wrist with the stake and putting it to his lips.

He drank from me greedily.

"He'll kill you he's a rippah he doesn't know how to-" Lexi stopped talking as she watched us.

"Stop?" I smirked.

I looked at Stefan pulling my wrist away; his eyes glowed bright before I kissed his blood stained lips.

"I want you to torture her Stefan, torture her before you kill her, Cheshire will show you how."

"You can't kill me I'm already dead." Lexi sneered with a smile.

I smirked. "Nonsense, even spirits can feel pain."

I walked up to her grabbing her face effectively scratching her cheek. She flinched but my grip on her face stayed strong. We all watched silently as blood trailed down her cheeks.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"You forget bitch. You're on a different plane now. I can touch you. I can hurt you. And you can die." I said sweetly.

I freed Stefan, and we walked out of the first dungeon door locking it with Elena inside.

We met Jaqueline and Tyra in the woods. I didn't want Rebekah apart of this so I didn't bother telling her.

"So Lexi, how do you want to die today?"

She glared at me.

I sighed. "No longer in a talking mood are we?"

Jack and Cheshire had bonded the vampire ghost to a slab in the woods.

Jack calmly walked over to her bag and pulled out a dried plant.

I smirked already knowing what it was.

"Do you know what kind of herb this is?"

Lexi glared at Jack.

"I'll take your silence for a no. this particular herb is called Agrimony." She walked up to Stefan. "Completely harmless." She said drawing it across Stefan and I "…unless you're a ghost…"

I took the plant from Jack walking towards Lexi.

"Such pretty face." I said with a sigh before dragging the herb across her cheek causing her to shriek in pain.

Stefan watched wide eyed.

I walked over to him as Lexi called me every name in the book.

"What ae you doing?"

"Nothing…merely bonding with you that's all."

He frowned. "As much as I would love to watch you torture my ex bestfriend-"

I laughed. "I'm not going to torture her, you silly."

His frown deepened.

"You are. She kidnapped you, and tortured you. You should return the favor."

"I have to make sure Elena-"

"Elena is fine. She won't get in any trouble she's locked up tight." I said coolly placing the herb in his hand. He still looked hesitant which pissed me off.

My eyes flashed and his seemed to glow. "Stefan, if you make me have to torture her in your stead, I won't be merciful and I will kill her. Do it. It's not like you really care if she lives or dies anyway."

He nodded before tightening his hands around the herb and proceeding to make Lexi scream in pain.

"Oh we need music for this party." I said.

"Already a step ahead of you." Jack said as she pulled her iPod and speakers out.

We danced to Depeche mode corrupt while we watched Stefan ruthlessly torture his ex-bestfriend.

Jaqueline's head snapped up as her eye went wide.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Bonnie, she's figured out a way to close the veil." Jack said pouting her lips.

"How?" Tyra asked with a frown of her own.

"She got help form a witch on the other side." She said with a shrug.

I scoffed. "Boo that little whore, that means our fun shall come to an end."

I walked over to Stefan who seemed to be more than content in what he was doing to the ghost.

For the past three hours she had begged him and pleaded with him to fight the darkness, to feel.

"Stefan….please…." Lexi pleaded towards him again.

I laughed at her, and soon jack ad Tyra joined in. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Stefan does feel. He can feel emotion. Klaus compelled him to turn off his feelings for Elena…he never said about anything else."

Her eyes filled with tears at what my words meant. "No."

"Yes. Everything that Stefan is doing, is because he wants to. Granted I've given him a push here and there, but trust I only invited him to the party, he's the one dancing on the tables…." I smirked as I watched her suffer mentally and physically.

"We should probably go check on that doppelgänger bitch." Tyra said with a yawn.

"Why? Why not leave her in the cell to rot." Jack said raising her pierced eyebrow.

"Why not watch her try to save people that are still going to die anyway." Tyra countered.

Jack glanced at me, I shrugged. "To shay."

We arrived to the main square and saw people gathered around. We hand decided to leave the daggered ghost ex-best friend, the veil would be closing soon and she would go back our her own considering that's where she belonged. Even still, we left Cheshire to watch over her to make sure nothing unplanned happened.

I crinkled my nose as the body of a Mr. Fell was revealed battered bloodied and hanging out of a tree.

"Ugh. This is boring. Honesty, I think we could have caused better mayhem." Jack pointed out.

I watched from a table as they bickered over what we could be doing.

"Question." I said getting their attention.

"If Elena is rotting in a cage. Stefan is here with us. Jeremy is with his ghosty. Caroline is with the white witch, and that delicious hunter is here trying to save the town….where has Damon been, and what is he doing?" I asked curiously.

That caused everyone to blink.

"Someone needs to find out because I don't like surprises." I said with a frown.

They talked about searching for him through magic or Tyra tracking his scent.

"I have an idea." I said with a dark smirk before looking at Stefan. "Are you willing to play?"

His eyes darkened as a matching smirk spread, "of course."

We went back towards the Salvatore boarding house and set the playing field.

I placed my lips towards Stefan's mouth in an offering as jack and Tyra strapped him towards the chair.

"No, I have to look believable."

I sighed, "Fine. Does everyone know what we are going to do and say?"

I watched as they bobbed their heads, each one having dark eyes and evil smiles.

"Great."

Jack shuddered before grasping the wall. "She's lifted the veil."

I smiled "Great, then everything is failing into place."

Random POV

Elena walked over to see a tied up exhausted looking Stefan in a chair.

"Where is Lexi?"

"Gone."

"What happened to Erika?"

Stefan glared "what does it matter?"

She took in a deep breath as if he was trying her patience.

"I know she tried to help you, what happened to her?"

"Lexi nearly drained her dry before she continued her useless meaning of bringing back my humanity." Stefan sneered.

She looked down, if Stefan wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have seen the smirk, but because he was, his blood boiled with rage.

"So what?" Stefan hissed at her seething. "What are you going to do now? You just going to stand there…waiting for me to dry out."

"No I'm going to go home take care of my brother. Be a friend to bonnie and everything else I have to do."

"It's good for you, I was wondering when you are going to give up."

She turned and looked at him.

He looked down so she wouldn't see his rage. "Lexi gave you an enough tragic glimpse into your future."

"I haven't given up Stefan I still have hope. But there's nothing I can do until you get yours back."

He resisted the urge not to tear her arms out of her sockets as she placed her hands on his neck.

"You can break through. Fight, feel something, anything Stefan. Because if you don't you're going to lose me forever."

"I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life…"

Erika POV

Jack had to hold me back from tearing her apart.

"Bitch put her fucking hands on him." I growled as Stefan looked over to us and nodded signaling she was gone.

"This is good, Stefan played his part well." Jack said pointing out the main fact, while also trying to calm me.

I let out a huff, before walking over to Stefan.

Jack grabbed my arm before I could sit on his lap, and I glared at her.

"Your scent will be all over him when Damon comes home." Tyra pointed out.

My eye twitched. I was about ready to say fuck Elena and Damon and the plan before letting out a sigh. "You're right."

"I have no doubt that Damon will bust you out of here, he's no doubt going to try and fix you himself." I said pacing and saying 'fix' with quotation marks. "Play along, spend the time with him but also get as much information as needed."

Stefan nodded; before saying as we turned to leave. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

I smirked before running over to him and kissing his lips. "Satisfied?"

"Not nearly." He muttered.

"We when you finish, we can make up all that missed time buy doing something…much more fun." I said winking at him before walking away.

"Tease" He growled.

"And don't you know it." I threw over my shoulder as Jack shook her head at us.

"Rebekah..." I whined as I draped myself on top of her. "Do not be mad, I said I'm sorry."

She continued to pout and refused to look at me.

"Bekah please don't shut me out." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Why not you shut me out. I mean really not, as if I wouldn't be interested in how you lot manages to torture a ghost."

"Sorry sorry sorry" I said still holding onto her as she walked around the room.

"Listen, we are starting a new game."

She paused and looked up at me.

"It's more of collecting information as of right now until we know what the next move is."

"What are you up to now?"

I told you everything that happened; I had Tyra track Damon's scent, she found it going into a cave.

"What was in the cave?"

"I don't want any of our scents there, so where just waiting for someone to slip up. And also Stefan there, he's our middle man."

"That means you two will be apart for this game, if you want them to trust him."

I narrowed my eyes. "I know."

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I know that. But I feel like whatever they found in that cave is important, there for sacrifices must be made. Therefore no sexing Stefan."

She smirked. "I can see why Nik fancy's you."

My head snapped up. "Speaking of Nik, I need to call him, he has a couple of my items."

She raised an eyebrow before handing over her phone. "I'll be at the school." she said before fliting away.

I searched for his number smirking at what she had saved him under. 'Cujo'

"What is it Rebekah?" He snapped.

"Well if this was Rebekah, I have no doubts she would be offended at your tone." I snickered

"Erika love, how are you." His tone changing instantly.

"I'm bored, I miss my favorite-"

"Hybrid?" He said cutting me off.

I scoffed. "No, what I was going to say was toys. You know the one that you took when you decided that it was ok to just leave us here."

"I can't say that I can recall…"

"Really? A redhead female and a brunette male."

"Ah yes, no I remember. They have been quite helpful." He mused.

"Yeah well they better come back to me unharmed and healthy." I said seriously.

He snickered. "Of course love."

"Good." I snipped.

"Any other reason you have to call me darling?" and I swear I could see the smirk on his lips.

I sighed. "No, I guess not."

"Good then I'll let you go…"

"Fine." I said but I still didn't hang up the phone.

"Oh and Erika…" Klaus said.

"What?"

"I miss you too love." He said with a chuckle before hanging up.

I glared at the phone. "Cocky bastard."

We watched Rebekah during her cheer practice cheering her on.

I was slightly surprised to see Elena so boldly walk up to her.

"You…goodie." Bekah's voice ringing with sarcasm.

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena said.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest." Rebekah smirked.

"Actually I'd rather talk about this." Elena said pulling a picture from her purse.

"Jack." I said because I wasn't a vampire with 20 20 vision.

"Cheshire…" Jack said in return.

The red head smirked before slinking off towards the shadows. Jack's phone started ringing and she instantly put it on speaker.

"It's a picture of a craving of her name." Cheshire said.

"I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father."

"I should get back to the girls. Home comings right around the corner." Rebekah said instead.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena trailed off.

"You're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does." Rebekah said falling for Elena's bait.

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena mused out loud.

"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed." Rebekah hissed, her eyes could almost be considered tearful.

"So then tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena pressed.

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah said tensely.

"Shit…"I hissed before grabbing bekah's phone and dashing away from the bleachers where I could talk without being over heard.

"Rebekah?" Klaus said with caution this time.

"Still not her. Tell me Nik, I want to know all about Mikael." I asked running my other hand throw my hair.

He was silent before he asked. "Why?"

"Because these idiots are trying or have already awaken him, and I'll be damned if I don't know what the hell I'm up against while my friends are here. Tell me about Mikael." I pressed.

He sighed. "I would rather talk in person."

"Where the hell are you? You're far away no doubt."

"You'd be surprised how close I actually am." He said coyly.

"I'm going to get in the car and drive Jack and Tyra will no doubt demand to come along."

He sighed. "Fine that's fine."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Till I see you."

"Till me met."

I closed the phone walking back towards the bleaches to see Jack and Tyra missing.

"Erika!" I heard my name and saw them in the car waiting I smirked. Damn I loved my girls.

"Where's Cheshire." I asked as Tyra pressed her foot on the gas, speeding out of the school like a lunatic.

"I thought it best to her to stay and watch over everything, especially Rebekah."

"Yes, Bekah did seem quite unstable…and what's worse she knows of our little game. Bitch better not betray me."

"Where are we going?" Tyra asked as we crossed the border of Mystic Falls.

"Hold on." I said. I was about to call Klaus when I received a text.

**New York.**

"Looks like were headed to the big apple" I said with a smile to which they cheered.

"Erika-" Klaus didn't get a change to finish what he was going to say because I tackled him onto the ground before I pounded my fist on his chest.

We were instantly surrounded by a group of people.

"How dare you leave us there how dare you-you prick." I growled, although there wasn't much power behind my hits or my words. He and I both knew it.

Klaus chuckled grabbing my hands before pulling me towards him before shutting me up by kissing me.

I pulled away from him. "Don't think that you kissing me is getting you off the hook-"

He trailed kisses down my throat, licking, nicking and sucking.

I shuddered against him. I turned away from him when I heard growling.

Tyra and a female wolf seemed like they were about to go at it.

I sighed before looking at Klaus. "You better call off your bitch before Tyra kills her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, I think Mindy could take her."

"You should you by now Tyra no ordinary wolf, she will kill that girl." I said seriously.

He seemed to consider my warning as the growling became snarling.

I watched as black began to surround Tyra's eyes. "Tyra come on now, where not here to start a fight."

She still hand her on the girl when she responded. "No but when a bitch challenges me-"

"Tyra, we already know who will when this fight." I said walking over towards her. I placed my hands on her arm. "She's a freshly turned hybrid, she's as weak as a new born pup. You and I both know you would mop the floor with that ass."

I heard a growl behind me and turned to glare at the she wolf.

"I suggest you put your fangs away before you lose your life." I snapped and I found myself wondering why did Klaus even sire any of these bitches.

"You're not my alpha." She snapped back glaring at me.

My glare hardened. "Oh...bitches get turned into hybrids and then they forget their places in the world huh?"

"Mindy, you will show Erika respect." I heard Klaus say in warning. With narrowed eyes the girl growled once more before backing off.

"Now, why is it that you wanted to talk about Mikael?" Klaus asked.

"Well-" I stopped when I got a text from Cheshire.

**Elena knows about how your favorite blond killed his mother, you my darling have impeccable taste in men…**

I looked at him before glancing at his new pack. "Maybe this is a talk we should have in private."

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything you have to ask me you can ask in front of my hybrids."

I shook my head before sighing. "Fine, tell me why you decided to kill you mother and blame your father?"

His eyes widened before they narrowed to slits, he grabbed my arm lifting me into his chest before flitting away.


End file.
